The Prophcies of Escaflowne
by fanilia
Summary: **Story Complete** The Epilogue is up and with it the ending to The Prophecies of Escaflowne. The Prophecy has been fulfilled, Gaea is at peace once again, but what does the future hold? **I have enjoyed writing and sharing this story with you thanx**
1. Prophecy

The Prophecies of Escaflowne

**The Prophecies of Escaflowne**

**_W_**_hen fire reaches across the sky_

_The three dark lords will shatter the light of Balance_

_The animals will raise and the dragons shadow will become_

_Fire will rain destruction on the tainted land as the shadows power grows_

_When comes the triple eclipse the dragon must extinguishits shadow_

_At the center of cred or the world shall be swallowed by flame._

_Only when the balance is restored shall the dragon renew its shadow_

_By the blood pact of the winged people_


	2. Dreams

Prophecies one

Earth:

Hitomi is sleeping in her bed.It is a gentle spring night in Tokyo; suddenly her pleasant dream turns to a nightmare_.Hitomi looks outward seeing a streak cross the sky, the streak of a comet.She sees the land far beneath her and feels the night air rushing past.Suddenly the countryside below erupts in blue/green flame.The flame swallows everything, darkness surrounds Hitomi.Next she sees herself kneeling silently awaiting someone.A shrouded swordsman appears raising his sword and plunging it toward Hitomi_. Clutching her chest, she sits up in bed, holding back a scream.Tears burn her eyes.

Hitomi "This was not a vision, I just had a bad dream"

She runs a nervous hand through her long hair.Opens her bedside table drawer she removes a delicate white feather and caresses it across her cheek.Even with the passing of three years Hitomi's love for the far away Van is still as strong as the day she left Gaea.With a small sigh she thinks,"If dreams really do come true we will be together again."Holding the feather close she drifts back to sleep.

On the train to school Yukari and Hitomi are excitedly talking about graduation and the future, mostly Yukari's future.

Yukari:"Amano is coming home and I think he's going to propose.I thought he would wait till after graduation, but he has seemed so restless lately."

Hitomi:"Restless how:I though he was on the honor roll at University."

Yukari: " He is.It's honor that is bothering him.He thinks that life today doesn't have any.He's done so well in history and he's tops on the fencing team.Now he wants to learn the ancient art of swordsmanship, can you believe it?He calls it the "noble way of the warrior."

Hitomi: " I see"

What Hitomi thinks of though is the first time she saw young Van at the castle in Fanilia taking instruction from Balgus.

_(Van removes the sword from the sheath at his side and in ceremonial fashion arches it down from his side to the floor.With a turn of his wrist he changes the angle of the blade then raises it over his head.Letting out a primitive cry of death, he charges the unmoving Balgus.Balgus easily deflects the blow" Your not charging aggressively enough Lord")_

Yukari: " Hitomi, are you listening?You know I blame you for this I know Amano longs for the kind of adventures that you told us about on Gaea.Say are you still planning to come to see the comet with us tomorrow night aren't you."

Hitomi: " The comet, I'd almost forgotten (she pauses) I had another of those dreams last night, but it was clearer and I remember more of it."

Yukari:"Uh?" (Eyes wide and brows raised she isn't sure if Hatomi was talking to her or if that statement was aimed at Hatomi herself.) " Tell me about the dream, you know what they say-if you share your dream experience it no longer has any power over you."

Hitomi: " Yukari, it was just a dream not a vision!"

Yukari: " Still it couldn't hurt."

Hitomi: " Most of it is still somewhere back in my mind where I just can't seem to reach it, but I do remember the comet and being high in the sky as if I were flying."

Yukari: " That was a bad dream?"

Hitomi: " Let me finish will you.It felt bad as if there was a power there.The power of destruction and I think someone was going to kill me."

The train pulls into the station, ending any further conversation as the girls leave and head off to school.


	3. The King of Fanilia

Prophecies two

Gaea:

Van had been steadily rebuilding Fanilia for the past three years.He stands ideally looking out his bedroom window at the castle grounds.Fanilia is once again the beautiful green emerald that Princess Millerna described, long ago.Hitomi would be proud of his accomplishments, but she is gone and he still remembered her parting words to him_"Don't forget me Van, I will remember you even when I'm old."_In his mind he sees her rising in the pillar of light he created to send her back home using the energist he removed from Escaflowne.His gaze moves over to the Royal Tomb, the resting place of those he has loved and lost.His father and his brother Folken, the spirit but not the body of his mother and standing silent vigil over them is Escaflowne.

Van: " Folken my brother Fanilia has become a kinder gentler kingdom, a place that would please your heart."

Van had found that when he was ill at ease talking to his brother make him see his problems with a new clarity.

Van: " I feel it's been you coming in my dreams, but what are you trying to tell me, why can't I remember when I wake."

At that moment Merele comes bursting into Van's room.

Merle: " Lord Van!"

Van:Merele you must really start knocking before you just come in.

At the downcast look he receives from Merele he adds

Van: " OK what is it?"

Merle: " Her ladyship is here again and with all the trunks she brought I think it's going to be a long visit."

Van: " Now Merle it is important that Zieback be allowed to rebuild, out help is necessary to hold together the unification of the Alliance.With Dornkirk gone, the descendants of the original rulers are now trying to set things right.'

Merle: " I know but she acts as if she is already your queen.The support she is receiving from some of your advisors just makes it worse."

Van: " I never led anyone to believe Terrial and I had a future together least of all her."

Merle:"Oh Van, Hitomi is gone and the people want an heir to the throne.(She sighs)I love you, Lord Van, but, I would never be your queen because I know you would never truly be mine, but Terrial, she wants to be a queen, not the Empress of a war defeated country."

At that comment Van looks directly at Merle and then really looks at her.She reminds him of Aria and Naria.When did she grow up?

Merle had changed, her height almost matching Vans.Her thighs and arms trim and well muscled and her markings deepened top that of an adult Cat folk.

Merle: " Lord Van."

Van: "Yes."

Merle: " Her ladyship sends word that she will be joining you at the Firestar feast tonight.Till then she wants you to know she has retired to her rooms."

Merle executes such and uncouth curtsy that Van can't help but laugh, Merle joining him.

Merle leaves Van to return to the great hall where she is helping with the preparations for the feast tonight.There is still time before Van must change for the feast.Deciding to take the time at sword practice Van walks over to his bedside where his sword belt and the sword of Fanilia hang.He straps on the sword and before leaving the room looks over the table.On it sits the dragon statute he had crafted after the war.It is the resting place for Escaflowne's energist.The dragon stands regally a sword in one clawed hand, and in the other he holds the a red energist, under its clawed foot is a second blue green energist, the energist given to him by his mother in the Mystic Valley.He touches the base of the statue at the place where the small hidden drawer contains the pendent that Hatomi gave him when she left Gaea. He leaves his room and heads for the training room.

The Great Hall is full of merry makers, as this is Gaea's first great celebration since the War of Perfect Fortune.Van himself makes a regal king, almost as tall as Folken, with his fathers black hair and dark eyes.He looks out over the crowed celebration, but can't quite share their enthusiasm for the Firestar's coming.Something about it has him uneasy.His allies, no friends have come from neighboring kingdoms for the occasion.Millerna and Dryden (reunited after difficulties following the Zieback attack on Astoria), Ceid Freid, the child King of the Duchy of Freid.Van noticed that Mr. Mole had arrived with the young kings entourage (he was surely someplace in the lower castle now, digging for treasures).Allen is here with Aries Aston and his quite shy sister Celena (It's still have a hard to believe that the sweet Celena was once the Demonic Lord Delando, the sorcerers had changed her into with their fate alteration experiments.)

Empress Terrial approaches Van slipping her arm through his and leaning her head against his arm.

Terrial: " King Van Fanel aren't you enjoying tonight's festivities?The view of the Firestar tomorrow night from the castle here in Fanilia will be the best in all of Gaea."

Van cringes as he is thinking how much she enjoys using his formal title.Maybe Merle was right about her after all.

Van: " The presence of my friends here and the peace all of Gaea enjoys make the Firestar coming more than special for me."

Van moves slightly away from the empress to loosen her hold on him.At that moment Allen and his sister disengage from the crowd to approach Van.Celena stares hard at Terrial as if trying to grasp a distant memory.Terrial suddenly excuses herself, leaving to find others to impress, to strengthen her position here in the castle.

Allen: "Lord Van King of Fanilia, we are honored to be present with you tonight."

Van:"Thank you Allen, Knight of Kale.Well now that we have greeted each other formally lets drink together to our friendship and the peace here on Gaea."

Allen:And to our friends not present.(Pause)I see the beautiful Terrial is with you tonight.

Van:"You of all people should know better, Allen.Are you going to warn me about her the way Merle did earlier."

Allen: "Maybe you should listen to her Van." 

Allen claps his hand on Van's shoulder.

Allen: " Wouldn't Hitomi have loved to see Fanilia tonight?"

At that moment Celena quietly steps up to Van, lightly lays a hand on his chest and looks up into his deep brown eyes.

Celena:"When fire reaches across the sky, the three dark lords will shatter the light of balance."

Her hand drops back to her side and she turns silently walking away.Van and Allen exchange puzzled looks and then Allen leaves to follow his sister.

Van knows her has heard that passage before.That and more.


	4. Silent Warning

Van is flying on Escaflowne in dragon mode he looks up and the Firestar streaks across the night sky

_Van is flying on Escaflowne in dragon mode he looks up and the Firestar streaks across the night sky.Suddenly blue/green fire erupts in the sky and a green dragon emerges from the center.It's shape the same as Escaflowne, it's chest glows ready to breath fire, but the dragon holds out its clawed hand and the fire shoots upward from it's palm.All goes dim and Van sees Folken standing before him "Van, my brother, a great prophecy is unfolding, one more dangerous and more full of promise than even the threat from Dornkirk.Search for the book of Three in the lower vaults.Be guided by your love, Van" Then white wings burst from Folken's back and he fades away._

Van sits up, he had fallen asleep out by the Royal Tomb, leaning up against Escaflowne.He shakes his head wanting to believe he has had nothing but a bad dream, but from Hitomi he has learned to listen to those things he feels.He feels a sense of urgency, even more now then during the dream.


	5. The Comet

Earth:

Earth:

The sunset over Tokyo is spectacular and crowds are gathering in parks and city squares to view the comet.Hatomi, Yukari and Amano are at the shrine across from the school.The three are dressed casually in jeans. Hitomi has on a soft pink crop top, Yukari as best friends sometimes do, wears an identical green one. As they pass by the spot where Van killed the dragon Hitomi pauses.

Hitomi: "Go on I'll catch up in a few minutes."

Amano: " Sure I need to talk to Ukuari anyway, but don't take too long you won't want to miss any of the comet."

Amano places his are possessively across Yukuari's shoulders and leads her toward and open patch between several trees with a perfect view of the sky and the full moon hanging above the tip of the tree line.Hitomi watches them walk away then turns back to the spot she had just been looking at.

Hitomi: "I don't know why, but I feel sad for the dragon that died here.I never felt that way before."

_Suddenly all goes dark and Hitomi sees a blue/green energist glowing brightly then tree men in dark robes gather around it.One holds out a long handled instrument, which he applies to the energist.The rod glows red and sparks erupt from under the energist.The energist cracks and explodes.Everything goes dark and Hatomi is again in the shrine._

Hitomi: " Oh no."

That was a vision she realizes as she tries to hold herself steady.Before she has a chance to figure out what it all means Ukuari puts a hand on her shoulder.

Ukuari: " Hitomi!Hitomi!He did it.I can't believe it I mean I was hoping.:"

Hitomi: " Hold on your speaking in riddles".

Amano walks up.

Amano: " Come on Hitomi, Yukari, the comet is coming, and by the way Hitomi, I asked Yukari to marry me, but she started babbling and without answering me ran for you."

Yukari flings her arms around Amano.

Yukari:"Oh Yes!"

Then the two kiss passionately, breaking off the embrace as they realize that for the moment they had forgotten Hitomi.

Hitomi: "Well one show is over, but I think the other is about to begin."

Together they walk over to the clearing.Yukari takes a blanket from her backpack and spreads it out on the grass.

Yukari: " You didn't think I was bringing my homework did you?"

She and Amano settle down on one side of the blanket leaving room for Hitomi on the other side.Hitomi wonders if the comet is visible in Gaea "I'd like to think that Van is watching this with me tonight.

The comet comes into view above the trees in the darkening sky.

Ukuari:"Oh how beautiful.It's blue/green."

Hitomi stands slowly, fear filling her mind.She keeps her eyes fixed on the comet's progress across the sky.She moves away from the blanket, her hands falling to her sides.As the comet passes behind the full moon a bright blue/green light bursts all around Hitomi.The light draws the attention of Ukuari and Amano.They turn to see the light evolving Hitomi.She screams in pain as her body arches backwards.She lifts her hand and a bright blue/green flame shoots out from the palm.Hatomi vanishes leaving behind nothing except charred grass.

Yukari: "Hitomi! OH NO!"


	6. Prophecy Found

Gaea:

Gaea:

Van enlists the help of his trusted friends to search for the book from his dream.The vault rooms are dark, but surprisingly dry, the walls scorched from long unused torches.

Allen:"How many rooms are down here Van?"

Van: " I never counted.Folken and I use to play down here when I was very young.Then Folken would read to me from some of the books in here:"'

A memory from long ago stirs in Van.He sees himself as a boy, tugging on his brothers arm:"Folken, read me a story from the dragon book again."

Van: " That's it Folken use to read to me from a book with dragons on it.I know where it is.This way."

Allen: " You could have remembered sooner, we've been at this a long time."

Allen follows Van to the far end of the hall.There sits a small door, almost unnoticed.Dryden joins them as they enter the small dark room.Van reaches up taking down a wall torch, lights it, and replaces it.

Van: " It's green I think and has a pair of dragons and an energist on the cover."

Each man starts at a different section of the book-covered walls.There is silence and they concentrate on finding the book.Dryden pulls out a green book and opens it.

Dryden: " Eureka!Green with dragons, hey look it's written in the language of the Mystic Moon.It has Gaean translations."

The men move over to a small table to get a closer look.

Dryden: " Let's see it's the Book of Three.This book is ancient.A lot of this is already our history.What was that first passage?The one Celena recited last night."

Van: "" When fire reaches across the sky, the three dark lords will shatter the Light of Balance."

Now they must wait as Dryden searches the pages for the passage.

Allen: " How will we know what it all means, prophecies are never simple.They're more like riddles that have to be unraveled.Who knows how long we have to figure it out."

Van:"The first line has to be the coming of the Firestar tomorrow.That part I saw in my dream."

Dryden:"Wait here it is and look at the illustrations here of the dragons, its just like the cover.The second smaller dragon shadows the first dragon and they are perched on an energist."

Van: " That dragon is white, I know its Escaflowne, see it holds a sword.The shadow dragon is the one from my dream.See the fire coming from its claw.Read it."

Dryden:When fire reaches across the sky

The three dark lords will shatter the Light of Balance

The animals will raise and the dragon's shadow will become

Fire will rain destruction on the tainted land as the shadows power grows

When comes the triple eclipse the dragon must extinguish its shadow

At the center of cred or the world shall be swallowed by flame.

vOnly when the balance is restored shall the dragon renew its shadow

Through the heart of light

Van: " I have to be out there on Escaflowne when the Firestar appears tonight."

Dryden:" That last verse has a symbol by it.I'm sure that the sign of a forked prophesy.There could be more than one outcome.This prophecy has the possibility to end more than one way.This book is very valuable; in the wrong hands it could be a powerful weapon.There are too many guests in the castle now.We need a safe place to hide this till after the celebrations.Studying the prophecies that have already come to pass could help us to figure out how to unravel it.Why was it just down here in the first place, didn't anyone know what it was?"

Van: " This room contains my mother's books.Some are just her favorites, but some she brought here with her when she married my father.No one ever came in here except her, and Folken and me when we didn't get caught.We also had a special place in here where we hid our treasures; we can hide the book there for now."

Van walks to a section of the bookshelf, and removes several of the volumes.He pulls out a board in the back of the shelf revealing a hollow space.He removes an old oilcloth and places the book in the nitch.He holds the oilcloth for a moment and then replaces it.

The men leave the vaults each with thoughts concerning the prophecy they have just heard.

Evening is fast approaching and the people of the kingdom have started to gather in the outside courtyard to watch the Firestar.Inside the castle Van and his companions are still unsure what meaning the prophecy holds.How much time will they have before it's too late.

Millerna: "Most of the guests have gathered in the lower courtyard to see the Firestar.There has also been a lot of talk about your absence today."

Merle:"it's no wonder, as soon as she realized you were gone, the Empress started rumors that you two were together, and not to be disturbed.Then she shut herself in her rooms so everyone would think you were there with her.I'd love to scratch her eyes out."

Van: "Merle!"

Dryden: "Van, you must capture the dragon's shadow.If you were to kill it now, there is no telling what will happen.We have to be in a place called Cred and in the middle of a triple eclipse or who knows."

Allen: "Capturing a dragon alive is all but impossible.How do we keep it captive once we get it?"

Mr. Mole unnoticed as usual, ambles through the room, and reaching into his pocket pulls out a pouch tossing it over to Van.

Mr. Mole:"Nice castle lots of pretty treasures."

Van: " What's this old man"

Mr. Mole: " Dragon Dust.Knocks them out.Humans didn't always kill dragons.Not until they became greedy."

Van:"The sun will be setting soon.I will go awaken Escaflowne.The castle guests will be viewing the Firestar from the balcony behind the throne room".

Van leaves stopping in his room to get Escaflowne's energist.He removes it from the clawed hand of the dragon statute, and then flips the statute's thumb claw down revealing a small hidden drawer in the base of the statute.From it he removes a small pendant and puts it around his neck.He reaches back into the drawer and lightly touches a lock of golden brown hair tied in a ribbon._"Hitomi I miss you, I wish you were here with me" Shutting the drawer he turns and leaves the room heading for the shrine._

Van stands on a central pedestal in the castle shrine and holding the energist high above his head proclaims:

_'Sleeping Dragon Awake! ' Light engulfs him and the energist begins to resonate.Outside at the Royal Tomb Escaflowne is surrounded by a bright white light and disappears, reappearing inside the shrine in front of Van.Hopping onto the knee of the giant guymelth Van places the energist inside the chest crystal.For three years Escaflowne has remained silent, but as soon as Van removes his hand the energist starts beating.The chest crystal glows and the cockpit opens.Van climbs in, placing his feet in the stirrups and his hands in the arm controls as the cockpit closes.Van feels a rush of power.He and Escaflowne are one again. They stand and walk out of the shrine into the night.As soon as he clears the outer wall Van changes Escaflowne to dragon mode and lifts up into the darkening sky._


	7. Arrival of the dragon

Somewhere in the east Hitomi wakes in a strange land

Somewhere in the east Hitomi wakes in a strange land.High in the sky hangs the moon and the Earth.

Hitomi:"Oh no what happened?I though I saw Van.It was Van!"

She raises her hand to brush the hair from her face only to stop short.Her hand is clawed, and it is green..Looking down she realizes her whole body is green_.'Where are my clothes'? Hitomi's body has changed, no longer the petit brunette, she is green with delicate, shinny, scales from her wrists up her arms, across her shoulders.They cover her upper chest and v to her navel.Then they flare out to cover where she needs it most.On her left hip is a black marking resembling a dragon.Even her hair is different, Silver._

Hitomi: "Please let this be a dream, I don't want this to happen to me."

She feels truly alone, even if she knew where she is and could find Van, he would not know her as she is now.She almost hurt him last night.If she became all dragon again and he found her, it could very well be kill now and ask questions later.Hitomi lays her head on her arms and cries.

The sun is lowering in the sky; Hitomi has remained in the same spot unmoving and unable to accept her situation.Suddenly she hears a noise.Her pointed ears stand as she senses and can almost see the direction and distance the sound is coming from.Several miles away a hunter, a cat man, is deep in the forest on a hunt.Although he is the hunter, he is also the hunted.Hitomi can feel it:danger and death.A raw power surges through her.She leaps up and starts running; running toward the danger, toward the sound.She leaps a fallen tree branch and pain tears across her back.Leathery wings emerge, and she takes flight.

The cat man pulls his spear from the dead beast.Then raising the spear, blood dripping from the blade, gives thanks to the spirit of the hunt.So intense he is in the ritual, he becomes aware of movement around him later then he should.He has allowed himself to be surrounded._'How did I allow this to happen'? He wonders as four men appear out of the forest.Poachers of the land that only kill for sport, not for food._

Kendon:"Lookey here Jad, we have us a lone cat"

Jad: " One with a golden pelt no less.He'll make a fine prize, Kendon, a fine prize."

The men advance closer, spears and bows drawn, ready for the kill.A lone dragon trumpets from above, and a green dragon swoops out of the sky, landing in front of the cat man.It trumpets again, rumbling dangerously.Its chest begins to glow.The dragon extends a clawed hand palm out and blue/green flame shoots out engulfing two of the men in flames.Their screams are short, the fire extinguishes and they are gone.The two remaining men drop their weapons and run.The dragon trumpets one last time, a warning: then turns to look directly at the cat man.A faint glow surrounds the dragon as it shrinks and changes form in front of the stunned cat man.He finds himself face to face with a beautiful dragon woman, she looks sad, her eyes full of tears.

He drops to one knee, bowing his head.

Nathen:"I am Nathen of the cat folk tribe of the hills.I live to serve you o dragon goddess"

And serve her he does; for his first act in her service is to catch her as she faints.

Hatomi awakens, there is a chill in the night air, but she is warm.Lying close to a crackling fire, she is covered by a woven blanket.She sits up slowly, but see no one around.Looking down she sees a tunic laid out along with a sash.

Nathen:"I hope it fits ok.If you let it hang to the back and cinch it with the sash your wings shouldn't get caught in it."

Hitomi:"Wings?"

Memory flashes:the burst of pain when the wings emerged.fire and death.Hitomi sobs.

Nathen:"Goddess what troubles you so, is it the clothes?I didn't mean to insult you, it was just you were shivering, I thought."

Hitomi:"No, No thank you.It's just that I remember last night.I know those men were going to kill you, but I have never hurt anyone before in my life."

Hitomi looks directly at Nathen, all of her pain reflected in her eyes.

Nathen sighs.

Nathen: "You must be hungry.Goddesses do eat don't they?"

Hitomi: "Yes I do eat, but my name is Hitomi and I'm not a goddess.How long have I been here, how long since the comet?"

Nathen: "Comet, what is a comet?I know of no such thing."

Hitomi: "It's a very large star that shoots across the sky kind of like fire."

Nathen: "Oh, you mean the Firestar, It crossed the sky early last night, but how can you say your not a goddess.Did you not appear as a dragon to save me, then change before my very eyes to your present form."

Hitomi: " I don't know, I don't understand.I kneed to go to Fanilia, to find the king there.He will help me."

Nathen: "Oh but goddess, Hitomi, the kings of Fanilia slay dragons as part of the right to become king.It could be dangerous for you there."

Hitomi: "I need to find out why I'm here like this.When I came last night he was there, almost as if he knew something was coming."

Nathen: " To greet you or to kill you.Come with me to my village.The Elders there are wise.Many have spent their entire lives learning the history of Gaea and the legends of the lands.You may have been lead here for a reason."

Hitomi is unsure, would Van welcome her as she is now.Their love may not be enough.In the past few months she has felt less connected to him. _"Has he begun to forget me Everything I know, every thing I am has changed in the space of a day."Hitomi can't find Fanilia by herself and she can't stay here and do nothing.It is too soon for Hitomi to trust Nathen, but she feels he has a good heart.She will go to his village.She will talk to the Elders.Standing up she wraps the blanket around her and picks up the tunic.She heads for the surrounding brush to dress._

Hitomi: "I will return shortly and then we can eat together if you like.


	8. Travelers from the Mystic Moon

Earth:

Earth:

It's been almost three days since Hitomi's disappearance and Ukuari is sitting with Amano on the train.They are going again to Hatomi's house to see her mother.

Yukari: "Oh Amano, I just know something is terrible wrong. Every time I close my eyes I see Hitomi scream.And last night a dreamt she was in danger, that she needed help."

Amano: "I know I feel the same way, I tried to convince myself that just maybe she had gone back to Gaea, to Van.I heard her wishing to see the comet with him just before she disappeared."

Yukari starts to protest, but Amano puts a figure to her lips to silence her.

Amano: "You don't have to say it, I know.You have a plan to try to reach her don't you."

Yukari: "Yes, Hitomi told me that she brought something from Gaea back with her.It's a feather from Van's wings.She said it kept her near to him."

Amano:"You want to use the feather to try to contact him?"

Yukari:"Yes, to warn him that Hitomi is in danger, and she is I just know it."

Mrs. Kanzaki serves tea to her guest.

Mrs. Kanzaki: "You tow shouldn't blame yourselves.I believe you want to help Hitomi, I do too, but for me it's not to happen."

Yukari:"I miss Hitomi, but I'm also really scared for her."

Mrs. Kanzaki: "I know, here."

She places Hitomi's duffle bag on the table.

Mrs. Kanzaki: "Her clothes and some family photos are in there and also her tarot cards.This letter is to be given to her also; you will know when the time is right.Please."

Amano: "You talk as if Hitomi is never returning."

Mrs. Kanzaki: "I don't believe she will.I had a dream last night in it was a beautiful woman with ling dark hair and the wings of an angle.She told me to let my heart be at peace, and to trust that Hitomi's love would see her through."

There is a long silence in the room, the only sound the tinkle of the wind chime in the window.

At last Mrs. Kanzaki takes a deep breath and reaches across to take Yukari's hand in hers.

Mrs. Kanzaki: "You don't have to search, here is the feather."

She opens Yukari's hand and in it places a delicate white feather.

Mrs. Kanzaki: "Please be careful."

That night Yukari arrives at the shrine where Hitomi vanished. 

Yukari: "Amano, Amano!"

Amano: "It's ok I arrived a little while ago.No one's around, the last of the tourists have left.I see you have Hitomi's bag, and a pack for yourself.I brought on too."

Yukari: "I'm not sure what will happen, but I thought I'd come prepared."

Amano: " I am ready, are you."

Yukari takes out the feather and places it in her palm.Amano places his hand on her's.They both concentrate on Hitomi and Van.

Yukari: "Oh, Hitomi, please!Van we need your help Hitomi's is in trouble."

Amano fells a tingle and lifts his hand from Yukari's to see the feather glowing,

Amano: "What the—"

Suddenly a bright white pillar of light engulfs the two.Ukuari moves closer to Amano and they embrace each other, as they are lifted off the ground.The light vanishes upward and they disappear


	9. Arrival from the Mystic Moon

Gaea:

Gaea:

The Crusade has landed at Fanilia, and preparations are ready for the journey ahead.

Gadis: "You men load those creates carefully and those chests go to the Empresses rooms.

Allen walks into the control room of the ship.

Allen: " Gadis, good to see you.How are the preparations?"

Gadis: " Perpetrations are almost complete Commander.But after loading all of the empress's things I'm not sure if this ship will get back off the ground."

With that said Gadis flips his commander a salute and returns to work.As Allen leaves the ship he meets Millerna.

Allen: " Princess"

He bows, and then goes down on one knee and taking her hand kisses it.

Millerna: " I was looking for you.A convoy heading for Astoria will take Aries and Celena back with it.Ceid left this morning.He wanted me to tell you he regrets there wasn't more time to spend with you this trip.And to invite you and Celena to come to Freid when you are free.

Allen:" He understands that something is wrong, but he will not mention it.I think he will be a great Ruler one day.

Millerna: " I know he will.Hitomi foretold it."

As Allen turns away Millerna thinks of the two of them _'Oh Allen you and Ceid need each other.'_

As late afternoon approaches the Crusade awaits one passenger before it can set sail.Finally Empress Terrial arrives.She is greeted by Van, with Merle close by his side.

Terrill: "I didn't expect her to accompany us."

Van: "I didn't want your honor to be questioned by traveling without a companion."

At the word companion Merle's tail fur raises.She leans over speaking low so only Van hears her.

Merle: "I never thought I'd say this, Lord Van, but I will get even with you for this.Then she turns to Terrial and motion's to her to follow.

Merle: "Come your "Lady shipppp" I think you need to rest in your cabin."

Terrial throws her head back as if to protest, then thinks better and follows Merle from the room.They head for her room.

The Crusade is traveling through the night sky toward Fanilia's eastern boarder.Van sits on the floor thinking.They are close to the place Van left Escaflowne earlier.How will he capture the dragon.How will they even find it.So many questions.

Dryden is pouring over charts and text still trying to figure out when the eclipse will take place.Unlike the passing of the Firestar, which occurs once each hundred years, eclipses have never been charted with such accuracy. 

Dryden: " I don't know why I can't figure it out.When is the dam thing going to happen.

Mr. Mole is sleeping in the corner of the room.As usual no one knows when or how he ended up on the Crusade.He rouses and looks at Dryden.

Mr. Mole: " The eclipse you say.Let's see blue moon 3rd day.Why?"

Dryden:"Are you sure?How do you know.?"

Mr. Mole: "I'm a mole remember. I make it my business to know when there is going to be a little extra darkness."

The Crusade in anchored.Stopping for the night to give crew and passengers a rest.Van opens the ramp in the guymelth bay and hops out onto the ground.He heads in the direction he left Escaflowne.He knows that Escaflowne will obey his thoughts and would have come to the ship under its own power.But he feels the need to get out.Just for a second he feels sorry for Merle stuck with the job of keeping the Empress occupied.

Van reaches Escaflowne and places his hand on the chest crystal to open the cockpit.As he is about to climb in the energist starts to resonate.A bright pillar of light descends through the night sky. 

Van: "Hitomi!"

He rushes forward thinking that Hitomi has come back to him.Back when he needs her so very much.It's not her, he realizes as two people are in the pillar holding tight to each other.As their feet touch the ground the pillar of light vanishes.Ukuari opens her eyes and together with Amano, she looks up in the sky.There is both the moon and the earth above them.The sound of someone approaching, the two turn not knowing who or what they will be facing.What they see is Van approaching (they recognize him from the track, when he took Hitomi back to Gaea) and behind him the giant Escaflowne.

Van: " Allen?"

Amano:"My name is Amano, and this is Yukari.We remember you from the track when you returned to Earth for Hitomi."

Amano holds out his hand, there is a feather in it.Van's white feather, the one he gave Hitomi.Van reaches out and takes the feather into his own hand.

Yukari: " Van please help us.Hitomi is in Trouble!"

Van stands there astounded.Hitomi is here in Gaea.He should have known, felt her.

Van: "Hitomi is in danger?But how, where is she.Did she send you for me?Tell me."

Amano: "We don't know much, but we believe she's here on Gaea.She must be."

Van: "We can't talk here, you will return with me to the ship, there we can talk."

Van turns from the two newcomers and returning to Escaflowne, enters the cockpit.It closes behind his and the giant guymelth stands extending its hand to Amano, and Yukari.

Van: "Here hop on we must leave this place.I'm sure other's have seen the light and will come to investigate."

Amano and Yukari climb aboard the giant's hand and are lifted up as Escaflowne leaves.

It takes only moments to reach the ship.As Van enters the guymelth bay, the others have already gathered there waiting for him.Van sets the two strangers down before emerging from Escaflowne.

Allen approaches the two, his gazes fixed on Amano.The strangers clothes are like nothing he has seen before, well almost never before.Could this be the man from the Mystic Moon? _"How eerie it is, this man could almost be me."_

Allen: " How are these people? Were they the reason for the pillar of light we saw?

Van: " They are friends of Hitomi's brought here from the Mystic Moon.Hitomi is here on Gaea."

Allen: " What, here but how can that be?Where is she."

Van: "I don't know.I thought it wise to bring them back here.That pillar of light was probably seen for miles.I didn't think we should stay there out in the forest to talk."

Merle enters the bay, stretching, extending her claws. The two strangers are staring at the cat woman.She knows at once they must be from the Mystic Moon.Only those people surprise that easy.

Merle: "Yes, I think all of Gaea saw that light, except her ladyship.She wears a black mask over her eyes and snores too.I had to get away for a while.Glad I came.Who are these people?There from the Mystic Moon aren't they."

Van: " Yes they are.This is Amano and Yukari.We will all find out why they are here soon enough, but not here, someplace a little more private.Merle get Dryden and Millinera."

Everyone is gathered in Dryden's makeshift study.The very same room Dryden used all those years ago to read Allen's father's journal.

Amano: "Then she screamed and was gone."

Dryden: "This comet you talk about, it must be the Firestar.I can't believe that the disappearance of Hitomi and the appearance of the dragon's shadow are just a coincidence."

Van: " What are you saying?That who ever brought forth the dragon took Hitomi. Why?"

Allen: " She does have the Power of Atlantice.Van you must have thought of trying to bring her here.To help defeat the dragon."

Van: " Yes I did, but I couldn't put her in that kind of danger again.So I didn't try."

Allen: "Someone may have wanted to be sure that you couldn't."

Yukari: " I don't understand, Hitomi told us about when she was here, but you make her sound as if she were dangerous.Like she's some kind of wepon."

Millerna: " To some extent she is.Dornkirk used her power and it almost caused the destruction of Gaea."

Yukari: " There is also something else.I don't know if it is important, but Mrs. Kanzaki, Hitomi's mom sent her duffle bag.She doesn't believe Hitomi will return home, to earth."

Her voice grows so low it's almost a whisper.Her eyes expressing the fear she feels for her friend.She gathers her control and continues.

Yukari: "Van, Hitomi's mom had a dream.In it a beautiful woman told her Hitomi would not be returning.Mrs. Kanzaki said the woman had the wings of an angle."

Van: " Mother"

Allen: "It's late, we must all get some sleep. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow.Now we must not only find the dragon, but Hitomi as well.We might even hear news of a foreigner she would stand out. The way she dressed always brought up questions."

Merle: " Speaking of foreigners those two have Mystic Moon written all over them."

Millerna: " Not for long, with a change of clothes, and a story or two, they will be Allen's cousin and his wife.They joined up with us during the night.

Amano puts his arm around Yukari leaning close and whispering in her ear.

Amano: " Wife, Nice Idea."


	10. The dragon travel Eastward

Well I have about 75 pages to post before I get caught up, but not all at once

Well I have about 75 pages to post before I get caught up, but not all at once.Hitomi is traveling with Nathen to his village in search of answers along the way she makes a new friend, please read and review I hope you enjoy this.

The sun is still low in the morning sky over the forest.Dew is clinging to the leaves and a light mist hugs the ground.Hitomi is wearing a hooded cape against the chill still in the air. The cape is for more than warmth though, Hitomi has insisted on wearing it in case they happen on any strangers. In Astoria Hitomi saw a lot of different peoples, but no one that looked as she does now.And from Nathan's first reaction to her, she believes there are no others like her.

They have been traveling eastward for three days now.Several times Nathan has halted to hunt.Drying the meat on the fire at night.He has told her all about the village hunters, gathering food.It is honorable for a beast to die, to be killed as food.But to kill for sport is not.

Nathan: "I can see you are still hurting over what happened.If the dragon had not killed, those men would have killed me for sport, and hate."

Hitomi: "It's not easy to forget, Nathan.I could feel their hatred of you.I know you only want to make me feel better, but please…"

Noises in the sky gain Hitomi and Nathan's attention.Looking up in the sky they see several small bird like creature come into view.Two of the bigger ones are circling and attacking a single smaller one.The small creature lets out a cry.Hitomi stops, and still looking up at they creatures, extends her hand.A small, thin streak of fire shoots out and across the path of the two larger creatures.They break off their pursuit of the smaller creature, at what could only be a warning.Chattering loudly they fly off leaving the other alone.

Hitomi shrugs looking over at Nathan.

Hitomi: "He called for help, and it just happened."

The small creature circles Hitomi and Nathan, spiraling downward to land lightly on Hitomi's shoulder, wrapping it's tail around her neck to steady its perch.He is a beautiful creature, a dragonet golden in color with emerald green eyes

Hitomi: "I can hear him in my head, not words, but impressions.I think we have a new friend."

Nathan: "He is a splendid dragonet.There are prides of these creatures all over Gaea, but mostly here in the East.They eat bugs, and it is good fortune for a farmer who has them living near his lands.When they are happy they sing.I have never heard one, but they say the song is from the Heavens themselves."

Hitomi: "He seems to think you are talking too much.He needs to sleep and you are keeping him awake."

At that Nathan just rolls his eyes, but doesn't speak again.In late afternoon they stop to make camp for the evening.The forest is not as dense now and they are by a small pond fed by a stream, with a waterfall at one end.The water looks clear and very inviting.

Hitomi: "Nathan, are you going hunting again?"

Nathan: "I was but if you are uneasy I can stay here, I have my packs about full now."

Hitomi: "No, It's not, It's just that…Well, I need to bath, and I was hoping I could while you are gone."

Nathan: "I'm sorry, I should have guessed.Wearing that cloak must be uncomfortable.Take a blanket with you.I promise not to return too soonHitomi: "Thank you."

Nathan leaves throwing a glance back at the small dragonet on Hitomi's shoulder.

Nathen: "You keep Hatomi safe, hear me."

The dragonet chirps and scolds Nathan as he leaves.

Hitomi: "You tell him Goldie, well little one I think you just found your name.Come on the water looks wonderful."

Hitomi removes the cloak and after hanging it on the branches of a bush, takes off the tunic and sash.The water is still warm from the day's sunshine.It feels wonderful. Hitomi floats around and then dives under the water coming up in the middle.Goldie chatters at her for being under too long.She could stay in the water for hours, but after a short while, Hitomi leaves the water and wraps the blanket loosely around her.Extending her wings to dry, she sits alone by the pond and tries to sort out her feelings.How could this have happened?Part of her wants so badly to find Van, while the other sees over and over again Van slaying the dragon on earth and removing it's energist.

Hitomi: "Oh Goldie, I hope the Elders in the village can help.I feel the pull of the dragon inside me getting stronger.I must maintain control or I may be lost forever."

Nathan has finished the hunt and is heading back to camp.Although he is still far off Hitomi can hear him.She gets dressed and returns to camp.The fire hasn't been started for the night, so Hitomi busies herself by stacking the wood.She's been thinking a lot about her problems, but what about the new things she can do. _" If I can shoot fire out of my hand without thinking, can I do it when I want and control the amount. Maybe I can make a small fire on purpose."_

She puts her hand under the wood and concentrates.Nothing.She tries several times.Then she remembers her pendant; she pictures it in her mind along with a small flame. Again she sees the pendant it begins to glow a soft green color.Hitomi opens her eyes to find a very small flame in the palm of her hand starting to set the wood on fire.


	11. The dragon Attacks

Hitomi and Nathen are still heading for the village, but danger again changes Hitomi

Hitomi and Nathen are still heading for the village, but danger again changes Hitomi.The dragon is taking her over and killing.Can Hitomi live with the knowledge?

Of course that is there to make you want to read the chapter and I hope it does. Please read and review fanilia

The Crusade is traveling eastward still, but there have been no sightings of the dragon or of the girl from the Mystic Moon.All this waiting is driving Van crazy.He is in the guymelth bay sitting on Escaflowne, deep in thought.He takes off the pendant, holds it out and sits staring at the stone, wondering where Hitomi is now.Suddenly the pendant starts to glow, a soft green color and swings to the east.

Van: "Please, Hitomi let it be Hitomi."

Night is coming to the forest; the sounds of the night creatures are starting as the sunsets.Nathan enters the camp to the sight and sound of a crackling fire.Hitomi is sitting near the fire drying her hair.She doesn't turn when he enters she already knows it him.

Nathen studies her sitting there quietly by the fire.She has to be a goddess; her beauty is so compelling it draws him.No human or animal he has ever seen has the exquisite body and innocent face that she possesses. _"I better make sure she keeps wearing that cloak, men would kill for her"_

Hitomi looks over at Nathan and smiles.

Hitomi: "Tell me about your village.I have met cat folk before and I had the impression there weren't very many of you.Two I met were warriors for Zieback, they died because of Dornkirk.The other is my friend, her name is Merle, but I haven't seen her in three years, She was an orphan, found at a burnt out cottage by the King of Fanilia, Lord Guald."

Nathen: "Her family must have been protectors.They are families that live out away from the main villages, sometimes long distances.They protect the balance of the forests, watching out for the land and the animals.In recent years though, many have been driven out or worse by the greedy land poachers."

That sad expression overtakes Hitomi's face; Nathan can tell she is again thinking of the men the first night.He has said the wrong thing, so he changes the subject, hoping to bring back her smile.

Nathen: "You will love my village, it is on flat open land partially surrounded by fields and forests on three sides, and the mountains to the East."

Hitomi: "The Elders there are you sure they can help me?"

Nathen: "They know of many things, of myths and legends. Many have studied the history of not only our village, but many of the peoples of Gaea.Here eat, tomorrow we will be there."

Hitomi: "Thanks, Nathen, you are a good friend."

They eat the meal together, Nathen talking about the days hunt, of his family and anything to keep Hitomi from becoming sad again.The fire is dying down to embers as the two settle in for the night.

It is very late the moons hang low in the night sky. The sound of movement awakens Nathen.He looks over to see Hitomi.She has risen and looks to be almost in a trance, staring out at the night sky.She turns her head quickly as if listening to something only she can hear.

Nathen: "Hitomi, Hitomi!

She doesn't answer, doesn't even seem to hear him.Nathan watches as Hitomi is again surrounded by the strange green glow, the same as he saw the night he first saw her.She is changing again, becoming the green dragon.

Goldie circles the fire chattering as the dragon trumpets, extends its wings, and takes flight.In the distance near and far Nathan hears dragons.They are calling to the green dragon.

The village is alight with fires, some in the center, others the ransacked huts of the villagers.A lone woman hides in the brush on the outskirts of the village by the forest.The bandits landed hours ago, killing anyone who opposed them.Now they are celebrating.Most are drunk, but some are still up and dangerous.They had made the woman dance for them.When two began to fight, she ran and hid in the place she is now.If she is found, they will kill her, she is sure of it.

The men are coming closer to her hiding place now.Even if she doesn't move, how can they help not hear her heart beat?It is so loud, it's almost deafening to her ears.She can wait there no longer.She jumps and starts to run again, only to be caught by one of the men.

Bandit 1: "I found her.Lets get back before we miss all the fun."

He grabs her roughly by the arm, pulling her back toward the village.She starts to weep.

Bandit 1: "Be still woman you have kept me out here long enough."

As they reenter the village with their captive the surrounding countryside is suddenly filled with the sound of dragons calling.Several of the men stop and listen to the eerie sound.In the sky above the village a dragon trumpets, flying down low, fire shooting from its clawed hand.Both villagers and bandits run.The bandits head for their levi ship, in hopes the dragon will concentrate on the defenseless villagers.

The bandit holding the woman captive decides to take her with.As they near the ship, she screams harder, struggling to get free.The dragon lands, blocking the men's attempt for the ship.The bandit releasing the woman, but she is to terrified to move.

Bandit 2: "Let's get it, a dragon that small should be easy, and what a trophy."

He draws his sword, circling the beast.Several of the men with him, join him.All they need is an opening, and it will be all over for the dragon.

Thinking he sees the opening, one of the men attacks, charging from behind.He never lands his blade being caught by the dragon's tail.He is knocked aside.The other men charge, flames hit two as the dragon reacts.Another finds the mark, slicing into the dragon's arm.He jumps back as the dragon turns on him, but not fast enough.The dragon slashes thru his neck with its claws, severing the man's head from his shoulders.His body stands a few seconds longer, before joining the head on the ground.

There are only two attackers left, they brake off attacking and run for the ship.One looks back over his shoulder at the woman he is forced to leave behind.

The men reach the Levi ship as it starts raising into the air.There is a flash of blue/green fire from the dragon hitting the ship.Flame is engulfing the ship as explosions its hull.The ship crashes, the flames bright in the night sky.

The dragon turns from the ship looking directly at the woman.She stands there as is rooted in place, waiting for her death.She gasps as the dragon looks at her, the eyes.The dragon raises its head, and trumpets, extends its wings and takes flight back into the night sky.The woman looks up in amazement as a small golden dragonet joins the green dragon diving and swooping around as they fly off into the night.

Other villagers are coming out of hiding to join her as she watches the dragons fly past the light of the moons.

Woman: "A dragonmere has saved out village tonight.

Villager: "Dragonmere's are only legend."

Woman: " No it was a dragonmere, its eyes were human."

Nathen is sitting by the fire; the flames are leaping brightly now.When Hitomi changed and disappeared he built the fire up hoping she would return.Dawn is breaking and the sound of the dragons is drawing to an end.Hearing a sound Nathan turns to see Hitomi struggling to walk into camp.Goldie is circling her chirping in concern.Hitomi is once again the dragon woman.Nathen jumps up and rushes to help her.As he approaches he can see she is bleeding.Hitomi has been wounded.Nathen scoops her up in his arms taking her the last few yards to the campfire.He lays her down gently and goes to get supplies to clean and dress the wound.

Nathen: "Hitomi, what happened, you are hurt.Who did this."

Hitomi is silent.

Nathen: "Speak to me please, Hitomi, please."

Again no answer, Nathen can see she is crying silently, the tears staining her face.Nathen covers her gently with the blanket, being careful of her arm.Here drink this, it's gar broth, it will help your wound heal, and let you get some sleep.Hitomi sips the broth slowly and drifts to sleep.Nathen cleans and bandages her arm, while Goldie perches on a nearby branch, watching intently.

Nathen: "I wish you could me what happened to her. I don't like this at all."

Nathen is concerned that Hitomi may need him, but he too must get some sleep.He lies down next to her and after ordering Goldie to guard the camp, drifts off to sleep.


	12. Dragon Wounds and Confessions

There is still a bond between Van and Hitomi, but will it help or will it hurt

There is still a bond between Van and Hitomi, but will it help or will it hurt.Princess Terrial hears more than she should, including Van's feelings for Hitomi. Her true loyalties come out. And Van tells why he has never brought Hitomi back to Gaea. Please read and reviewFanilia

The Crusade has been traveling east across Fanilia and the lands of the wilds nearing the Bosram boarder.Two more days and they meet up with the convoy from Zieback.Allen and Amano have been spending a lot of time with sword instruction.Amano is turning out to be an intense student and a quick learner.

Dryden has all but locked himself in the room he converted for his research.Mr. Mole visits him at various times.

Millerna and Yukari have become friends and are joined at times by Merle when she can get away from her "companion" duties with the Empress.Everyone has something to do or someone to be with, except Van.He spends a lot of his time thinking and sitting in the guymelth bay on Escaflowne.Van is in the bay, having awakened from another dream this night.

Van: "Folken, I have had another dream, does this mean I am getting closer to the dragon?

He thinks back on the dream.It was filled with dragons, on the land and in the air, all coming to join the green dragon.Fire filled the sky and spread across the land.Mountains burst forth with fire and smoke. The land and the air were on fire.Van is abruptly brought back from his thoughts as the pendant begins to glow, the green glow he experienced a few days ago.The glowing grows brighter, and then flashes in bright white light.Van grips his arm in pain and slumps forward unconscious.

A short time later Allen and Amano enter the guymelth bay.Allen is talking about the history of the giant fight machines.

Allen:"The guymelths are as old as Gaea; Escaflowne is one of the oldest, made by the Ispano clan with knowledge from the Atlantecians.

Allen is still talking about the history of the guymelths and doesn't notice Amano staring at Escaflowne.

Amano: "Is that Van on Escaflowne?Hey something's not right, Allen look."

The two rush to Escaflowne and Van.Van is slumped over sitting on the giant's knee.Allen and Amano struggle to get him down.

Allen: "Quick, go get Millerna, and have her bring her bag.She's a healer."

Amano runs from the bay, as Allen examines his friend.There is a deep slash across his upper arm.How could this happen?

Van is still unconscious, He has been moved to the crew sleeping quarters and Millerna is tending to his arm.

Millerna: "It's a strange wound, it won't close.Where did you find him?"

Allen: "In the guymelth bay on Escaflowne."

Millerna: "Did you check Escaflowne?"

Allen: "No, but I should have, I'll go do it now."

Amano: "Check the armor, do you think he was cut that deep on the armor?"

They are heading back thru the hall to the bay as they speak.

Allen: "No.Its Escaflowne, I told you that the Ispano clan made it.The Ispano guymelths are cursed.Van bonded with Escaflowne and when the armor is damaged so is Van.The armor can even kill its pilot if the damage is severe enough. Hitomi unknowingly used her power to allow him to bond, and now Escaflowne's pain is his pain.

They enter the bay to examine the guymelths arm.It is damaged, but the damage is also strange, as if from the inside.Both Van and Escaflowne have damage not of their own.

Allen heads strait for the communications tube.

Allen: "Gadis, get a repair grew to the guymelth bay at once.Escaflowne is damaged; I want it repaired within the hour.

Gadis is on the bridge of the ship alone at this time at night.He jumps at the sudden sound of his commander's voice over the tube.

Gadis: "Yes sir!"

He then opens a second tube calling to the crew the orders.The men don't have to be told twice, crew men rush to the bay to begin.They all know the importance of damage to that guymelth.

When Allen and Amano return to Millerna with the news, Yukari has already arrived.She was concerned when Amano was gone so long.Being in this strange land has begun to get to her, as has the fact that Hitomi has yet to be found.

Allen: "You were right, but the damage to Escaflowne is also strange.I have a repair crew working on it now.

Yukari: "He's so still, what if he dies, we might never find Hitomi or our way back home."

She lays her head on Amano's shoulder, and he holds her.

Yukari: "Why are they so concerned about the armor, Its Van that is hurt."

Amano: "Allen told me that the two are connected, they bonded.So when the armor is damaged, so is Van."

Merle and Empress Terrial both burst into the room, running to Van's side.

Merle: "What happened to Lord Van?"

Millerna: "We don't know Escaflowne is damaged too."

Terrial: "Escaflowne, I didn't know he brought that war machine with him."

Merle looks directly at Millerna to silence any further information she might let slip.

Merle: "He brought it to protect you, Empress, incase the dragon returns."

Van moves, he is starting to regain conciseness.He struggles to sit.

Van: "Hitomi!She's hurt.We have to find her, now!"

Allen: "No Van, it was Escaflowne, what happened, we didn't hear anything.

Van: "Its not me, It was Hitomi, I felt it I can still feel it in my heart.We must be getting close." 

Terrial stands and silently leaves the room.She has heard enough.She will make sure this Hitomi is found, If she can't have Van, then he won't have his Hitomi eigher.She must get word to the Three.

Merle: "Terrial is gone.She heard to much, I don't trust her."

Allen: "Go keep an eye on her, we will have to be more careful, I don't trust her either, she could be more dangerous than she looks."

Merle: "But I don't want to leave Lord Van, can't someone else keep an eye on her for a while."

Van: "I'm Ok, please Merle, Allen's right she needs to be watched."

Merle leaves, she will do what needs to be done, but if anything happens to Lord Van, there will be hell to pay, and the Empress will find out just how upset a cat can get.

Allen: "Why are you so sure it's Hitomi?"

Van: "I was alone, thinking and the pendant began to glow, that strange green color again.There was a flash and I felt the pain, her pain.I could almost see her face and then she was gone.

He reaches up to hold his arm.Takes a deep breath, then continues.

Van: "I haven't said anything about this till now, but in the three years since Hitomi left, I have used her pendant to watch.I have been waiting for the right time to ask her to return to Gaea.But the longer we have been apart, the harder it has become to see her.She will be leaving school very soon and I'd planned to bring her back, to ask her to stay with me here.Three years ago we were both to young.I had a kingdom to rebuild, and Hitomi needed her family to heal after what Zieback and Dornkirk had done to her.She had been used by not only them, but by all of us.I wanted her to come back, because she loved me as a woman loves a man."

Dryden has entered the room while Van was speaking.He walks over to his wife and takes her hand.

Dryden: "Van's right about the pendant, the power of Atlantice is Hitomi's power.The pendant is a part of her.It may very well lead us to her.And also to the dragon, I believe it follows her, follows the destiny of Atlantice.

Millerna: "Have you discovered more about the prophecy?"

Dryden: "Yes, I believe I have.I've been studying some of the older texts to help in deciphering it.They are part of Gaea's history now.One in particular I believe has to do with the War of Perfect Fortune.Hitomi is the holder of Destiny.She controls the power of Atlantice.That we already knew.You Van, are the descendent of the people of Atlantice.The blood of Atlantice, together the two of you the destiny and the blood, saved an entire world with your love.

But the world is in danger again, and I think it will take both you and Hitomi to save it.We need to find her even more than we need to find the dragon."

Van: "And soon before anything else can hurt her."

Dryden: "Van, There's more, the three dark lords in the prophecy, I believe they may be

Zieback Sorceress.If they are behind this, they knew if the light of balance was destroyed the dragon would come.They could also have brought Hitomi here before you could and are trying to keep you apart.

The light of balance may be an energist.I found references to dragonmere in the text also, but I've just started researching it.'

Allen: "Dragonmere only exist in tails told to young children at bedtime.They aren't real.

Dryden: "What about the stories about people from the Mystic Moon.I've heard those as a child too.All tales have some basis in fact."

Van: "We know the light of balance has been destroyed and that the dragons shadow has become.We need to know what the tainted lands are.As soon as we meet up with the convoy from Zieback and the Empress is away, we will find Hitomi.


	13. The Catfolk Village

The village is small and peaceful, surrounded by fertile fields

The village is small and peaceful, surrounded by fertile fields.Children run and play as the adults are working in the fields, or near various huts.Several of the children run to greet Nathen as he returns from his journey.Nathen has returned with a stranger, she is a cloaked figure, the children stop some turning to run away, and others stay to meet the newcomer.She is a woman, with a small dragon perched on her shoulder.

Nathen: "Its ok, come meet Hitomi.And this little one is her friend Goldie."

Some of the braver children come closer as Hitomi removes her hood.She is a dragon; her smile warm and the children stare in wonder.One girl comes up touching her lightly on the arm.

Jana: "You're a dragonmere, a real dragonmere.I told you boys they are real."

Hitomi: "Nathan, what's a dragonmere?"

Nathen: "They are creatures of the legends, told in stories to children at bedtime.There just like the tales of people from the Mystic Moon, they don't exist."

Hitomi thinks back to when she was a small child at bedtime, to the stories told to her by her grandma."Hitomi is a small child, sitting on her bed, drawings of princes, and dragons decorate the wall beside her play area.And above her bed, her favorite, a small painting done by her grandma of a prince, the prince of dragons, holding a glowing crystal, small dragons flying in the background. 'Tell me a story, grandma; I'm not sleepy yet.Please tell me the story about the dragon prince and the stone.'The dragon prince looked a lot like she does now. Could this mean something"

Hitomi: "Fairy stories, children's tales usually have their beginnings in truth, Nathan."

Nathen: "Come, we are almost to my home.Mother and Father are in the fields now, but my sister Kala will be getting ready for the meal."

As they arrive, children still following, a cat girl comes running from the hut, flinging her arms around Nathen, hugging him tightly.

Kala: "Nathen, your back, you were gone far too long this time.Mother was worried.

Nathen: "Mother is always worried, she will be fine when she sees what an excellent hunt I have had."

Hitomi looks at Kala, she reminds her of Merle.The girl is about the same size as Merle was the last time she saw her.Her fur the same color.She again is missing her friends.She even misses Merle.

Kala stops talking, just noticing that Nathan is not alone.She holds tighter to her brother, her eyes wide and the fur on her tail standing.

Nathen: "Kala, this is Hitomi.She saved my life when a band of land poachers attacked me in the forest.She is my friend.Welcome her."

Kala: "Welcome to our home Hitomi.You are so pretty, I have never seen a dragon before."

Kala giggles and walks over to Hitomi.She reaches her hand up to the small dragon on Hitomi's shoulder.

Kala: "May I pet him?"

Hitomi: "Yes you may.His name is Goldie, and he is happy to meet you.He likes to have his chest stroked."

Hitomi waits quietly as the little girl pets and talks to Goldie.He is chirping softly his enjoyment at being the center of attention.

Hitomi: "Is there someplace I can go to rest.I need to get this hot cloak off and stretch."

Nathen: "Sure, I have to see to the meat, but Kala will show you, there is a place behind the hut with rocks and a tree for shade.I'll be back as soon as I can."

Hitomi: "Goldie, go find some bugs will you."

The dragonet flies off as Hitomi follows Kala to the back to the place Nathen spoke of.There is an outcrop of large flat rocks next to a tall tree with large star shaped leaves.Lots of shade and a nice breeze too.Kala leaves to return to the hut, as Hitomi

Removes the cloak.The shade feels good to her hot body.She stretches out her wings and sits laying her head in her arms and yawns.Hitomi is starting to relax now, to relax and to drift off to sleep.

Sounds, giggles as hushed whispers.The child from earlier has returned with friends.They are watching Hitomi.Kala comes around the hut carrying a drink for their guest.

Kala: "Scat, run along and play.Let Hitomi get some rest, I'm sure you will all get a chance to meet her later."

Jana: "But Kala, those boys didn't believe me when I told them Nathen brought home a dragonmere.I had to show them, they were laughing at me."

Kala: "Ok you have, now go!News of your arrival will spread fast.We have never been blessed by the arrival of a goddess here before; it is a great moment for the whole village.A sign of good fortune."

_'Is this the real reason Nathen has brought me to the village, He must have known the villagers would react this way ". Nathen will be a hero to his village.She should be use to being used, but it still hurts.This was one of the reasons she left Gaea, back then.She knew she had Van's love, but she was too young to fulfill the kind of love she was feeling.And too used to completely trust anyone but Van._

Kala: "Hitomi, are you alright you look so sad.Here I brought you a drink.I'm sorry those children were bothering you."

Hitomi: "Thank you, they weren't bothering me, at least they weren't afraid.I've been nervous.Kala, I'm not a goddess, I'm a real person, that's all just a being that looks different from your people or the people in Fanilia. I'm sorry, I'm tired and I seem to be going on and on."

Hitomi sits back down with the drink.This conversation is at an end.Kala is young, but she knows when it is time to leave someone alone.


	14. Visions and Spies

Empress Terrial makes one last effort to win Van, and Hitomi has a vision of him

Empress Terrial makes one last effort to win Van, and Hitomi has a vision of him.Meanwhile, a spy gets aboard the Crusade, what is his mission?

Please read and review

The Crusade is anchored in a large clearing.Two Zieback ships are stationary in the air and a smaller ship is anchored nearby in the clearing.Crewmen are transferring the Empresses trunks and crates to the smaller ship. It's a hot day and as they are finishing the transfer, one of the crew from the crusade hears a sound coming from a nearby stand of trees.Deciding to take a look he walks into the trees.Nothing.As her turns to leave, he is grabbed from behind and pulled deeper into the shadows.He turns and is face to face with a doppelganger, with his own death. 

The doppelganger holds his victim's head steady, and looking into his eyes. He opens his mouth, and draws the life force from him.He drops the shell that was once a man removes his clothes and dresses.He then turns to the hooded figure standing behind him.The figure nodes to the doppelganger, he is pleased.

Zinga: "Yes Lord Lawrence, I will be your eyes and ears.I will bring you the girl."

Zinga leaves the trees and resumes the task the crewman had been working on.The three now have a spy to take the place of the foolish Empress.She may have failed, but other opportunities have presented themselves.

Van stands outside waiting for them to finish.He wants to be away from here.He wants to begin his search for the dragon, and for Hitomi. Terrial approaches him.She doesn't want to fail; she will try one last time to get to the King.

Terrial: "Van have you come to see me off or to ask me to stay."

Van: "To stay?"

Terrial: "I know you find me attractive, you care for me I feel it.A marriage between our two countries would benefit us both."

Van: "I what?"

Terrial steps closer to Van looking into his dark eyes, she wraps her arms around him.Before Van can pull away she kisses him.Taken off guard Van just stands there letting the kiss continue.

Terrial: "Oh Van."

Van is about to push Terrial away, when she jumps back in alarm.The pendant around Vans neck is glowing brightly, pulling slightly to the side.

Terrial: "What's that, what's it doing?"

Van is still looking down; the glow is fading and the pendant swings back down to rest on his chest.They are getting closer to Hitomi, with the glow came a strong feeling of sadness, her sadness.

Van: "Good bye Empress.Have a safe journey."

The sun is shining on the fields surrounding the village.

Hitomi is sitting by the rocks, again she is thinking, that seems to be all she does lately is think and try to make sense of her situation. She keeps her thoughts from wandering to the village she was at last night.She is home sick.She misses her family, her mom.It seems she never gets to say good-bye, not even to Yukari and Amano._'Will I ever go home again?' If I did find Van, maybe the pendant would help._

In her mind she pictures the pendant and concentrates on Van.Here me Van, I'm so sad.A vision starts to form in Hitomi's mind. "Van is standing outside the Crusade.He is wearing the pendant.She speaks to him with her mind, Please Van find me…this way.A woman steps up to Van 'I know you find me attractive, you care for me I can feel it.'Then they kiss.The vision fades and Hitomi is back in the village.She drops her head in her hands crying.

Hitomi: "Van, you didn't wait for me.You have someone else.

Hitomi refuses lunch saying the journey has tired her out.Nathen is aware though that something is bothering her.She keeps to herself since last night when she changed again.She only seemed happy when they first entered the village and spoke to the

children.The good mood didn't last long.News of her arrival spreads fast thru the village, along with the news of the village not far from here that was saved by a mighty green dragonmere.A great celebration is quickly planed for tonight.A large bonfire is set in the center of the village and women have begun cooking in preparation.Hitomi is being called a goddess; the people believe she must control the green dragon.Nathen is almost glad that Hitomi has shut herself off, for if she realized the commotion she has been causing she might flee.


	15. The Man Village

Van and company follow the Green Dragon as Yukari and Amano wonder just how well they really know their friend

Van and company follow the Green Dragon as Yukari and Amano wonder just how well they really know their friend.What will they learn in the Man Village?

The Crusade is finally underway, having spent most of the day off loading.Gadis and Allen are on the control deck of the ship.

Gadis: "Allen, there is a village a short distance away we should visit.While unloading the crew heard from the Zieback that this village was attacked by a green dragon last night.They got the information from a traveling merchant they traded with on the way here.We could be there in a short time, it isn't far."

Allen: "Set course for the village, I want to know when it is in sight."

Allen leaves the control deck and heads for the bay to speak to Van.As he passes Dryden's study he hears Millerna arguing with her husband.

Millerna: " You have to tell him if you are sure, but if your wrong.

Dryden: "Nothing is positive, buy why are you being so stubborn, do you still love him?"

Allen wants to stay outside and listen, he fears the argument is about him, but he is a gentleman, a knight, so he moves on.He will talk to Dryden later if it becomes necessary.

Van is sharpening Escaflowne's sword as Allen enters.Merle is sitting close by contently grooming, happy that the Empress is no longer around.

Allen: "The men heard reports of the dragon close by.We are heading to the village it attacked last night."

Van: "Good, I have become tired of all this waiting.Has Dryden figured out where Cred is yet?"

Allen: "Millerna was with him just now, so I didn't bother him.Maybe they have seen Hitomi in the village?"

Van: Hitomi will be all right. I will find her.We are close, I know the pendant is leading us to her, and the fact that the dragon is heading in the same direction makes me believe more and more that they are connected.It can't just be a coincidence."

Yukari and Amano are out sitting on the open deck.They are sitting together close, enjoying some time alone.Yukari is resting her head on Amano's shoulder.She sighs; she just doesn't have the adventurous spirit that Amano has.She worries about Hitomi and wants to go back home.

Yukari: "Hitomi made everything seem so simple.She was caught in the middle of a war, she had an adventure, and she came home.But that wasn't it at all.Millerna told me things that happened, things Hitomi never mentioned."

Amano: "What kind of things:"

Yukari: "Her visions, they were really terrible.She saw and experienced the death of a being called a doppelganger.Her heart stopped, Van had to do CPR on her.

Amano: " She died, you must have misunderstood"

Yukari: "No I got it right, that wasn't the only time.Van was pulled into the land of the dead when he was fighting in the giant machine of his.She followed him to bring him back.That armor of his is dangerous."

Amano: " I've heard things too, I wonder how much we really know Hitomi.On earth she's just like you and me, but here she has power, that war that she told us about, She was a weapon.A whole city was destroyed to capture her."

Yukari: "I guess it doesn't really matter.She's my best friend.Oh Amano, I'm so scared."

It is late afternoon as the village comes into sight.The Crusade anchors near the burnt hull of another ship.The wreckage is still smoking, small fires still burning here and there.Allen and Van go into the village in search of information about the dragon.They approach a man the first villager to come out since their arrival.

Villager: "What do you want here, can't you see we have nothing left to take."

Allen: "We are not here to do harm.We are on a quest in search of a green dragon.We heard of the attack on your village, did the dragon do this?"

Villager: "No the bandits did this to the village, the dragon did that to the bandits."

He waves his hand in the direction of the wrecked ship.

Van: "This damage wasn't caused by the dragon?"

Villager: "No the dragon attacked and killed only the bandits.It left us unharmed.They say it was a dragonmere.I don't believe in such things, but if you want to know more, talk to Sandra.The bandits tried to take her, she saw the dragon close.She lives over there."

He points to a hut, then turns and leaves.Allen and Van walk to the hut.There is an old woman sitting outside breaking long green vegetables into sections.She looks up at the arrival of the strangers.

Allen: " We were told a woman named Saundra lives, may we speak to her."

Woman: "Inside, she has not yet recovered, please do not upset her."

Allen: "We won't be long.I promise."

Allen smiles at the woman, and bows.She smiles back, her face lighting up revealing that she isn't really half as old as the hard work of the land has made her appear. 

Van: "Must you do that to every woman you meet."

Allen: "Do what?"

They enter the hut; it is dim and cool inside.The woman is sitting in a chair by the only window.She turns as the two approach.

Van: "We heard that you saw the dragon that was here last night."

Sandra: "It wasn't a dragon it had the eyes of a human.It was a dragonmere.The bandits tried to take me with them.They were forcing me to their ship.The dragon came to my rescue.It saved us, only destroying the tainted men and their ship.The dragon goddess is said to have sent it here to protect us and destroy them."

Allen: "Dragon goddess?"

Sandra: "We received word from a village not far from here, a village of the cat folk, that the dragon goddess arrived there today, there is to be a grand celebration.We have sent gifts to her for saving us."

Allen: "Thank you for speaking with us, we will let you rest now."

They leave, heading back to the ship.

Van: "The eyes, it must be the same dragon."

Allen: "A goddess, do you think it could be Hitomi?"

Van: "I hope so."


	16. Hitomi the Dragon Goddess

I never really know what to write here, but I hope you are all enjoying this story

I never really know what to write here, but I hope you are all enjoying this story.I still have a long way to go to catch up to where I'm at on Anime shack.But I will try to get more posted this weekend.

Van and friends go to the catfolk village in search of the Dragon Goddess, hoping she will be Hitomi.They find more than they expected when they find the Green Dragon.

Again, let me know someone is reading by reviewing.Thanx Fanilia

A huge fire blazes in the center of the village, tables of food are scattered about and children are playing in the twilight.

Hitomi:"This is more like a celebration then just an evening fire, this isn't normal is it?"

Nathen:"I didn't want to upset you, but I'm not the only one who thinks you are a goddess.They think you control the Green Dragon that saved the man village last night.Some of the villagers from there have even come to pay tribute to you.I thought it might be safer for you if they don't know the whole truth."

Hitomi: "I'm trying to be understanding, but I did come with you because of the Elders.When do you think I will be able to speak to them?"

Nathen: "Tomorrow, I promise, tonight is for celebrating good fortune."

Villagers surround Hitomi all evening.She accepts small gifts from the men that traveled from the other village to see her.Children come up to her wanting to touch her wings and scales, but some of the older Cat folk stay away, fear in their eyes of the unknown.Hours pass and Hitomi becomes overwhelmed, she needs to get away.

Hitomi: "Nathen, I need to get away, can we walk for a while, although it's dark, I would still like to see some of the village."

Nathen: "It would be my honor to walk with you."

They stand, Nathen taking Hitomi's hand and leading her away from the fire.He heads for the outskirts of the village.

Across the village to the west, a Levi ship lands in a clearing.The village guards approach emerging silently from the surrounding trees. A small group of people exits the ship. The group consists of those of the royal blood, Merle, and Allen as their warrior.Everyone else, including Yukari and Amano stay in the ship, too many strangers may arise suspicion. One of the guards, a spear in his hand approaches them. 

Guard: "What do you seek here strangers?"

Allen: "We are travelers from the West.We have heard of the Green Dragon and the Dragon Goddess.We wish to pay homage before we continue on our way.I am Allen Schazar, knight of Cale and protector of the Royal house of Aston.May we have leave to enter your village?"

The cat man motions to the other guards to come forward. He is still suspicious.He carefully looks over the strangers, and then spots Merle among them.

Guard: "There is a cat folk among you, is she a slave?"

Van: "No, she is a slave to no one.She is my companion, my friend.Her name is Merle."

Quietly Merle speaks to Van:

Merle: "Lord Van, maybe I shouldn't have come."

Van: "We're here and I should have brought you to see your homeland a long time ago."

Merle: "Fanilia is my home, and my homeland."

Guard: "This way."

Van, Merle and the others are lead into the village.A celebration has been going on, but is slowing down for the night.As they approach a tall older cat man leaves the group he was with by the fire to approach the newcomers.

Guard: "They say the have come to pay homage to the Dragon Goddess."

Van steps forward to the elder cat, Merle is close by his side.

Van: "I am Van Fanel, King of Fanilia, We were journeying with the Royal Princess of Astoria when we heard of the goddess.As is the custom we have stopped to pay homage to your village, and to your good fortune."

Lead Elder: "The arrival of the Goddess is indeed a sign of good fortune.Tonight we celebrate and we welcome you to our village as friends.Come join us."

They are shown to places by the fire and given food and drink.

Dryden: "Don't get impatient, Van, we will see her soon enough, if it is her."

Van: "I don't like waiting."

Millerna: "We know."

There is laughter, but Van is silently brooding.He can feel it Hitomi is close by.Why did she return to Gaea and not find him.Is something or someone keeping them apart?

Nathen and Hitomi, Goldie perched on her shoulder, have been walking for some distance; they are out by the fields near the mountain side of the village.They are unaware of the arrival of the Levi ship.Hitomi looks up at the Mystic Moon, at home, and sighs.Nathen stops walking and placing his free hand on her arm he turns her to face him.

Nathen: "I wish to protect you, to take the sadness from you and make you happy.You are always so sad."

He bends his head down to hers and takes her lips with his in a tender kiss.He means to show her how he feels, but her reaction surprises him.She starts to cry.In her mind she sees the woman kissing Van.Hitomi brakes away from Nathen and runs back in the direction of the village fire.Goldie now circling her as she runs, tears blurring her vision.

Allen and Van are by the fire asking questions of some of the villagers around them.Allen stops, he is staring behind Van.

Allen: "Someone's running this way, Van."

Van, his hopes centered on finally finding Hitomi, turns a smile on his face.She is closer now, but it's not Hitomi.The woman coming is a dragon woman.She is green with long silver hair and wings.His smile fades.

The woman stops when she sees them, staring for a moment at Van's expression.She turns and takes flight toward the forest trees.Van, Allen, and Dryden jump and run in the direction she is flying.

Allen: "Have you ever seen anyone like that before?"

Dryden: "She must be a human dragonmere, by the spirits, I don't believe it."

The three run almost head on into Nathen, who was until a moment ago following Hitomi.

Allen: "Van wait, we can't catch up like this, she flying."

Nathen hears the name and stops blocking Van's way.

Nathen: "You are the King of Fanilia!"

Van: "What, yes – Get out of my way!"

This is the one, the man that Hitomi speaks of finding.Nathen can't explain why, but he doesn't want them together, no matter how much she seems to trust him, The kings of Fanilia are land poachers, killing not for food, but as ritual.

Nathen: "No you have killed a dragon to become king, the goddess fears you.She flees from you."

Dryden: "Come on Van, we will go back to the ship now.Please tell the goddess we only came to pay homage not to harm her or her green dragon."

Nathen stands his ground, face to face with Van.Both men are glaring at each other.Van is furious, he is gripping the hilt of his sword, but does not draw it.He turns away, walking back in the direction they came.

Van: "Let's go."

As they approach the ship, blue/green flames shoot across the sky.

Van: "The Dragon!"

Van heads strait for the guymelth bay and Escaflowne.He climbs up and placing his hand on the chest crystal opening the cockpit.Van enters and as soon as he's in, leaves the ship switching to dragon mode.

The night is filling with the sounds of dragons calling.Near and far they can be heard.A very small dragonet darts and swoops around Escaflowne as if to challenge the giant.Van pays it no heed; he is after the Green Dragon.

Souring high in the sky he spots the dragon and climbs.The dragon dives at him shooting fire from its claw.Van veers off to avoid being burned again.The Green Dragon circles Escaflowne coming closer, It's tail coming up from under its body and striking Escaflowne hard in the midsection._'It fights like Escaflowne' Van loads a mouth tube with the dragon dust.He shoots hitting the dragon with the first shot._

The close contact with Escaflowne and the dragon dust have an unexpected result on the Green Dragon.As Van watches the pendant he wears starts to glow that strange green color again, and Escaflowne's energist resonates.The dragon stops directly in front of Van, caught in the glow.The dragon is glowing now unmoving as if suspended in time and space, not flying, but not falling either.Van watches as the dragon begins to change, it becomes smaller, changing into the dragon woman he saw in the village.She is beautiful this close up.Her silver hair is flowing out and the scales covering parts of her body sparking in the light from the twin moons.Van moves Escaflowne in closer to capture this dragon woman as the dragon dust takes effect The pendant is still glowing around his neck, but now the color is changing from green to soft red.Van is still staring amazed when the dragon woman arches her back wings spread.Flame shoots upward from her hand.She screams and then she faints.The glow around her fades and she plunges toward the ground.

There's no time, Van quickly pulls off his shirt and dives from Escaflowne after her, white wings emerging from his back as he follows her decent. If he can't reach her she will die, because of the dragon dust, because of him.He reaches her, wrapping his arms around her and holding tight he slows their decent and softly lands.The dragon woman, no she is a goddess, is cradled gently in his arms.

Van's wings recede into his back, leaving no sigh that they exist.Who is she?

The dragon woman stirs in his arms, she opens her green eyes and sighs,

Hitomi: "Van"

Her eyes close and she snuggles closer to him, the dragon dust now taking full effect.

Van hears her speak his name, and he knows.This strange and beautiful woman is Hitomi.What has been done to her, could it be a fate alteration, could the scorcesses 

Be responsible.Too many questions, and there seem to be no answers.

No one knows she is the dragon they seek.When she changed they were far enough up that he is the only witness. _'I will sort things out back at the ship.For now no one will know you are the dragon, the dragon Escaflowne must kill!'His mind searches for Escaflowne, __'Come to me now.'The guymelth lands nearby.Van stands for a moment longer, just holding Hitomi close.He closes his eyes and sighs, whispering softly in her ear._

Van: "Hitomi, It doesn't matter to me, I Love You."

He approaches Escaflowne, the giant changes form from the dragon to fighting mode.Van gently places Hitomi in the hand and climbs into the cockpit.Van heads back to the Levi ship, a small dragonet circles overhead, and the sounds of dragons calling grows louder.

A lone figure stands in the shadows watching.As Van leaves, Nathen moves, and then silently follows.He was right men would kill for her, and he Nathen is one of them.He will follow and if necessary protect the goddess with his very life.


	17. Reunited

Well it's been awhile, but I will try to get this up a little faster

Well it's been awhile, but I will try to get this up a little faster.

Van has found Hitomi, but she's not the same girl he parted from three years ago.Someone or something has changed her, and Van realizes just how much danger she is now in.He must find an answer before the Green Dragon is to be killed.

Chapter 17Reunited

Van enters the clearing the Levi ship is anchored at.Allen and Merle rush up to meet him.

Merle: "What's happened?"

Van: "The dragon got away, but not the goddess.It's Hitomi, but someone or something has changed her."

Allen: "You found her, but how, where?"

Allen is staring, Hitomi the dragon goddess, something is very wrong.

Van: "Later, Allen, just get everyone away so I can get her inside without a lot of questions.I hit her with the dragon dust, she'll be out for a while, if not all night."

Allen leaves, going ahead to clear the way as Van approaches the ship.

Merle is staring at the changed Hitomi a mixture of curiosity and something else, maybe fear. Van wonders could this be the reason Hitomi was traveling away from Fanilia not to it?

Merle: "Is she OK?"

Van: "I don't know this is the way I found her.After the dragon dust, I was lucky she said my name, or I still might not know who she really is."

Merle: "Are you OK Lord Van?"

Van: "No Merle, No I'm not."

The way to the sleeping quarters is vacant.Van quickly takes Hitomi to the room the Empress vacated just this morning.As Merle is about to follow, Van turns to her, a strange intense look on his face.

Van: "Make sure no one disturbs Hitomi.I will stay with her.Do you understand Merle, no one."

Merle wants to say something to Van, but his tone is all the warning she needs, she shuts the door leaving the two alone.She only manages a few steps before almost half the ship descends on her.

Allen: "How is she, I can't believe it, it's Hitomi."

Merle: "He doesn't know.He's going to stay with her tonight.Lord Van doesn't want anyone to disturb her."

Millerna: "But she could be injured, I should at least take a look."

Merle: "Lord Van got her with the Dragon Dust, she'll be out for quite some time.Besides she didn't look hurt.She doesn't look like the Hitomi we know, but she wasn't hurt."

Millerna: " But."

Merle: "Do I have to spell it out for you, he wants to be alone with her, get it?"

Having spent the last few days with Van and his mood, they do understand.Everyone begins leaving to await news of these new events somewhere else.

Van is still leaning against the door holding Hitomi.At the sounds of everyone leaving he sighs, and heads for the bed.He gently lays Hitomi down, covering her with a sheet and a soft down comforter.Van pulls a chair to Hitomi's bedside and sits with her, deep in though as she sleeps.

Nathen crouches in the bushes near the Levi ship.One of the cargo doors is still open.He must make his move now or the Goddess will be lost to him.Taken by that man.A thought flashes thru his mind.'Are you really doing this for her, or is it that your prize has been taken,' No he dismisses the though the honor he received in the village is not the reason.

Silently he enters the ship and finds a hidden area behind some crates.He will stay put till he can find a way to rescue Hitomi.

Van is awakened by a soft cry.Hitomi is moaning in her sleep so Van reaches a hand out to brush the hair back from her face and comfort her.In her sleep she reaches out taking a hold of his wrist.She pulls him down to her and won't let go.Van climbs into the bed; he will hold her for just a while till she settles.As he stretches out next to her, she moves closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder.Van reaches to her face and again brushes back her long silver hair.She sighs contently and pressing herself still closer laying her hand across his bare chest.Van's stomach muscles tighten, he feels himself stirring at her closeness, and even as she sleeps she ignites passions in him.He sighs it's going to be one long night, how will he ever be able to sleep.

Dawn is just breaking as Hitomi begins to stir.She smells fields; it is Van's smell.She opens her eyes and he is here with her sleeping.She is held closely in his arms, her head resting on his bare chest.She sighs and starts to close her eyes when the memories of last night return to her.What has she done?But then one memory comes to her; it's like a far away whisper.Van holding her close and knowing she is the green dragon, the one causing so much destruction.Still he holds her and whispered his love for her.She is not alone.

Hitomi lightly shakes Van to wake him.He opens his eyes and as they focus on the women next to him, they widen.Then he remembers and a smile lights his face erasing all doubts left in Hitomi's mind.Hitomi should be upset finding herself in bed like this with Van, but all she allows herself to feel is safe.For the first time in days she feels warm and protected, but they must talk, he knows, he knows about the dragon.

Hitomi: "Van I wanted to see you, find you, but I didn't know if I could, if you would still want me like this after what I have done."

Van: " I don't know what is happening or why, but I will be with you.I have told no one of the connection between you and the green dragon.Till we know more the dragon will be our secret if you want it that way."

Hitomi: "Thanks.Are we still in the village?I was told the Elders might be able to help me.That is the reason I agreed to come here.I'm so confused.The dragon, I have killed, it was so terrible."

Hitomi is starting to cry now all that she has done is too much for her.Van takes her hands in his and looks into her face. He realizes that even if she had not spoken last night he would have realized who she was.

Van: "Don't cry for those men Hitomi, we have been following the green dragon since it appeared in Gaea.The village the dragon was at last was saved not destroyed.The bandits there had no intention of leaving anyone alive when they had finished.Those people would all have died if not for you."

Hitomi: "I know the men I attacked were bad, I could feel their emotions, their greed and hate.I can still feel the emotions around me now.If I had felt hate or fear from you I don't think I could take it anymore.First Visions and now emotions, I just want it all to stop."

Van: "You've had visions?"

Hitomi: "Yes right before I disappeared from earth and…"

Hitomi is silent, she had almost forgotten about Van and that other woman, about them kissing.

Van: "And when?"

Hitomi: "Nothing."

Van sees the sadness in Hitomi's eyes.He wants to hold her again to ease the pain he sees in her, but she starts retelling the vision from earth to him.

Hitomi: "I saw three hooded men trying to steal an energist for its power.The energist wasn't red it was blue/green.The energist shattered.I believe that they eigher brought me here or I came because of what they had done."

Van: "The three dark lords will shatter the light of balance.The energist you saw must be the light of Balance.Folken came to me in my dreams.He told me of a prophecy coming into play.The dark lords, the light of balance, and the dragon are all parts of the prophecy.We were expecting something to happen on the night of the Firestar and then the green dragon appeared.We have been following it, you ever since, and we are trying to decipher to meaning of the prophecy.Gaea is in more danger now the it was from Dornkirk."

Hitomi: "Van, there was more to the vision, someone is going to try to kill me, though I'm not sure if it's me or what I become.It's like I'm living in one of my grandma's stories, the one about the dragon and the stone.I really hoped that the Elders here would help, the cat man I was traveling with thought they would be of more help, then a king who kills dragons."

Hitomi smiles at Van, and lays a hand to his lips before he can argue.Van realizes Hitomi is trying to make him feel better.She is in more danger than she can possible realize and her concern is for him.

Van: "Allen and Dryden can go speak to the Elders, if they will see us after last night. We did chase their goddess away."

Hitomi: " Have a guard came here to me.I will speak to him and then I'm sure they will help.Or maybe Nathen will do it."

Van: "Who?"

Hitomi: "The hunter I told you about, the one who brought me here."

Hitomi stretches, and her wings extend, one hitting Van square in the face.The look of surprise on Van's face is just too much for Hitomi, she starts to giggle and soon they are both laughing.

Hitomi: "At least yours go back in when you don't need them.I'm hungry, but I'm scared to leave this room, Van.This is the Crusade, so Allen and the crew are hers and you mentioned Dryden, who else is here?"

Van: "Millerna and Merle and… They are all your friends, besides Merle saw you last night, I'm sure everyone already knows by now."

Hitomi: "Oh no, who else saw me?"

She peeks under the covers at herself to get her point across.

Van: "Allen.Sorry they were waiting for me when I returned."

Hitomi can feel herself blushing even though it can't be seen.She wants to change the subject and fast

Hitomi: "Where do we go from here?"

Van: "I don't know. You could do a reading."

Van smiles at Hitomi then leans forward and kisses her lightly on the head.He gets up and heads for the door.

Hitomi: " Wait where are you going?"

Van: " I'll be right back.I have a surprise for you."

Please read and reviewthanxFanilia


	18. Friends and Family, Hello and Goodbye

The players in the Prophecy have finally come together

The players in the Prophecy have finally come together.Hitomi meets up with old friends and morns the loss of her life on Earth. Van shows Hitomi his true feelings. Together they will face the future, but how much of the Prophecy will Van reveal to her?Is she ready?

Chapter 18 Friends and Family, Hello and goodbye.

Van must try to explain to the others, but he is at a loss.Prophecies are like riddles to solve, and this one needs to be solved before it is too late.He doesn't like the way events are heading at all.

Again everyone is assembled in the room Dryden is using for studying the prophecy.

Van: "Last night I found the dragon goddess from the village.I brought her here, I'm sure you all know by now that she is Hitomi."

Dryden: "That woman last night is Hitomi, they are the same person, and no one told me."

Merle: "It was for you to tell them, Lord Van, so Allen and I didn't."

Millerna: "Oh no but how?"

Van: "I don't have any answers, I think Hitomi knows even less than we do.She had a vision in which she saw an energist shattered, but that's all.Something was done to her to change her, now its not only visions, but she can feel the emotions around her.I have never seen anyone like her before here on Gaea."

Allen: "Do you think it could be Ziaboch sorcerers, like what they did to Celena?"

Van: "It could be, but then they are not the only ones with power on this world.All I know is that she's scared to even come out of the room.She didn't seek us out when she arrived, because she didn't know how we would accept her.What she needs now is a friend."

Van looks directly at Yukari.He can tell that she has had a hard time since her arrival, and knows; she wishes to return to her home and her normal life back on the Mystic Moon.

Yukari: "I'm not Hitomi's friend, I'm her best friend, and we have been together since we were small.I would have given up Amano for her, when I thought she was in love with him.I want to see her."

Hitomi is sitting on the bed, allowing herself to think about everything that has happened.Last time she was here her unsure heart caused sad fates to happen to those she cared about.Whatever was happening to her, she would face it.

A soft knock on the door brings Hitomi back from her thoughts.She turns as a young woman enters with Hitomi's duffle bag.

Hitomi: "Did it follow me here?"

The woman looks up and smiles.

Hitomi: "Yukari, Oh Yukari, but how.No don't look at me."

Hitomi grabs the sheet and pulls it up to hide herself from her friends gaze.Yukari shakes her head 'Well some things never change.'She walks over to the bed and pulls back the sheet from her friends face.She takes a deep breath before speaking.

Yukari: "Since when did that ever work with me Hitomi.You are my best friend, do you think I wouldn't try to find you.You were, no you are in trouble.Amano and I knew we had to try to do something.We ended up here on Gaea."

Hitomi: "But how?"

Yukari: "The feather, Van's feather.We used it to try to contact Van.We did more than just contact him, but then I think Amano was wishing to come.You did say that power that exists here in Gaea is the power of peoples wishes, maybe his was strong enough to bring us here."

Hitomi: "Amano is here too.And you've met Allen then."

Yukari: "Yes its really strange, they could be brothers, In fact Amano's being passed off as his cousin and I'm the loving wife."

She giggles as she says the last.

Yukari: "Amano is loving every minute of it, except the you in danger part that is.He said he'd come to see you after sword practice that is if you're up to it.I did say he was enjoying this didn't I."

Hitomi: "Mortal sword combat, Yukari, and yes I'd like that.If you have my duffle and the feather, you went to see my mom.I miss her.

Yukari: "We went there right away, and again three days later.She had the duffle ready when we got there, and the feather.She loves you and wants you to be happy."

Hitomi opens the duffle while Yukari is speaking.There are some clothes and personal things.Her Tarot cards and couple of picture frames, one a single picture of her Yukari and Amano at a track meet.Then she pulls out the double frame and opens it.One side is a family portrait, the one taken over the holidays.Her father and her mother both smiling, herself and her little brother.On the other side is a photo of her grandma, the one taken almost thirty years ago, when she was fifteen, the day of the carnival and her visit to Gaea.Tears fill Hitomi's eyes.

Hitomi: "She's saying good-bye to me."

Yukari is about to mention the letter 'Is this the right time?' No.Van walks in the room a dress over his arm.He stops when he sees that Hitomi is crying.

Van: "Hitomi, I thought you would be happy."

He reaches her in two strides and removes the thing she is holding in her hands.Yukari silently leaves the room shutting the door quietly behind her.

Van: "Is it this thing that makes you cry.It's a beautiful painting, so detailed; I've never seen anything like it.Is this you?"

Hitomi: "It's not a painting there call photographs.This is me and my family and this one that you thought was me, it's my grandma.This was taken the day she came to Gaea and met Allen's father Leon.My mother sent these here with Yukari; it's her way of saying good-bye to me.Van she doesn't expect me to return this time.I will have disappeared just like grandma did."

Van: "Your grandma disappeared?"

Hitomi: "Yeah, not long after she gave me the pendant.I was thirteen, no one ever knew what happened to her, she went to bed one night and the next morning the room was empty.My mother never said anything if she knew, but once she told me she knew that grandma was happy."

Van hands Hitomi the dress he brought, then puts the photos back into the duffle.

Van: "There's something else here wrapped up in the bottom, did you see it?"

Hitomi: "No, I didn't."

Van takes out the package and hands it to Hitomi.She unwraps it then holds it close to her.

Hitomi: "It's the Dragon Prince from the stories my grandma use to tell me.She was an artist her paintings were wonderful.She painted this one especially for me.The Dragon Prince looks a lot like I do now, see."

Van looks at the painting.It is of a young man/dragon.He is smiling.In one hand is a scepter, and in the other a blue/green energist.There are mountains in the background and dragons flying in the air.In the corner almost hiding behind the clouds are two moons.

Van: "Hitomi, this is Gaea.Look in the corner, at the moons.Can I take this to Dryden, it may mean something."

Hitomi: "Sure, I'd forgotten about it, your right, but it might not be anything.She did come here and a lot of her works had two moons in the sky.I can't believe Yukari and Amano are here."

Van: "After they arrived, we decided it might be safer for them to blend in.The clothes you all wear make you stand out as foreigners.I hope you don't mind, I know you have your own clothes in the bag, but I brought you some clothes, they are Millerna's.

Hitomi: "I'd wear a gunny sack if it would get me some food.I'm not scared to leave the room now thanks to you.Go wait outside the door and I'll be ready in a flash."

Van leaves the room, wondering what a gunnysack is, to wait while Hitomi gets dressed.After just a few minutes Hitomi calls him back in.

Hitomi: "Well what do you think?"

Hitomi turns side to side in the lovely low back ivory gown.

Van: "You lookuh great."

To Van she looks more than great she is beautiful.He loves her so much.He moves forward, laying one hand gently on her shoulder and with his other tilts her chin back to just the right angle.He leans forward, his eyes never leaving her face, and captures her lips with his in the kiss he has waited a lifetime for.Hitomi's sighs and leans into Van as the kiss depends.She feels as if she might drown in his kiss.Slowly he pulls away and smiles.

Van: "I have wanted to do that for a very long time."

Hitomi "Oh Van."

Van reaches up to put his now free hand on her other arm, as he touches her she winches.

Hitomi: "Sorry I hurt my arm and it's still a little sore."

Van lets go of Hitomi, and rubs his own arm in the same spot.He remembers feeling her pain the other night and the damage to Escaflowne.He knows her arm isn't just a little sore, the cut was deep and painful, but she doesn't complain.Why did the wound appear on him also?As far as unanswered questions go, this one is at the bottom of the list.

Van: "Come on let's go eat."

What is the legend of the Dragon Prince and does it have anything to do with the Prophecy unfolding now?Van has to face the fact that he may again loose his true love to the fate of the world in which he lives.More and more puzzles and less and less time to figure it all out.

Well again I will ask you to read and review.More action is soon to come, I promise.

Fanilia


	19. Friends Confessions, and Revelations

I have had quite a few comments that the chapters are too short

I have had quite a few comments that the chapters are too short.Well I first posted this story on Anime shack, that's why the short chapters.I broke up some parts to make them post within the space allowed.I continued it here, but I will combine them to make the reading more interesting.And since this is my first Fic (I started and finished Spirit Seeker while writing this) it is still a learning process for me.I enjoy writing now and this will not be my last fic.Well on to the story.

Empress Terrial returns to the ones that sent her to Fanilia and the King.And Hitomi is reunited with her friends from Gaea. The Elders of the Cat Folk village have information to share, but Allen finds out more from a single cat girl, then Dryden from the Elders.Van is keeping secrets vital to the Prophecy.

Chapter 19Friends, confessions, and Revelations

The Bosram Mountains, and close to them concealed from the casual on looker is a floating fortress. It is one of Ziaboch's few remaining fortresses since the war.A convoy ship approaches.

Lord Lawrence: "The Empress has returned to us.We have the doppelganger in place; the first plan is already in motion.He will strike when the time is right."

Empress Terrial enters the room and bows to her masters, the Three Dark Lords.

Terrial: "I was unable to sway the King, my Lords, I await your punishment Lord Lawrence."

Lord Lawrence: "Rest easy child, for events have turned to our favor.We leave now for Freid to reclaim Dilandau, he will help provide the distraction needed to keep the dragon from his task."

Terrial: "Dilandau is gone, I have seen what my Lord has become with my own eyes."

Lord Lawrence: "Wait and see."

Everyone is happy to see Hitomi.It is so good to be with her friends again.They are all like a second family to her.After eating Van excuses himself to check on Escaflowne.It is just an excuse; he knows if Hitomi is really to feel at ease, she can't do so if he is always they're waiting for something to happen.Hitomi is finishing up herself when Merle walks in.

Hitomi: "Merle is that you?You're beautiful!"

If it would be possible for a cat to blush, Merle does.Everyone starts to laugh.Any oddness Hitomi's friends are feeling at her changed appearance disappears.Merle raises her head high, walking to her place at the table.As usual she is grooming the back of her hand.

Merle: "Laugh all you want. I'm beautiful."

Allen reaches over the table, and fingers a lock of Hitomi's silver hair.

Allen: "I like the hair."

Dryden: "Yeah, Allen it's almost as nice as yours."

Again laughter erupts in the room.Allen though does turn red.

Allen: "Come on Dryden we have things to do."

Allen pushed back his chair, stands, and without another word, walks out of the room.

Millerna: "Dryden, you'd better go with him."

Dryden stands and bending over places his hand on his wife's shoulder, he gives her a quick kiss.Millerna reaches up and squeezes his hand.He straitens up and leaves to catch up with Allen.Millerna sighs.

Millerna: "I always though that I wanted someone to make me happy, but as it turns out I only found happiness when I realized that I could make someone else happy."

She is thinking as she speaks, She remembers the private conversation she had with Folken at the castle in Palas. '_Millerna is standing by the window, water in the bay outside sparkles in the sunlight, but all that side of the city lay in ruin.She sighs and lays her head in her hands.Folken enters the room, but seeing Millerna says softly "I am sorry for the destruction I have caused here in your kingdom."Millerna looks up at him, she has tears brimming in her eyes, "Sorry, this destruction is my fault._

_"Your fault?"_

_"Yes, I pushed Hitomi into doing a reading about my marriage.I didn't realize that she had fallen in love with Allen.So she did the reading, but she switched the cards.She changed the destiny so that I would be happy with Dryden instead of waiting for Allen."_

_The look in Folken's eyes softens, "Oh, I see."The tears Millerna is trying so hard to control spill from her eyes unbidden, "Yes now you see. It is my fault."_

_Folken looks down at her, this is one wrong he can atone for now."It's not your fault, Millerna, Hitomi had to be separated from Van.Dornkirk ordered it so.I myself preformed the fate alteration to change the gravity of Hitomi's heart to another.I was able to obtain the DNA samples needed while Dornkirk had the three them held in Ziaboch, Van, Hitomi and Allen Schazar.I used Allen to obtain that end.You see you are not to blame."Millerna looks up at him astonished, "But still if I hadn't asked her, no I begged her to read the cards. I was so unsure how I really felt, but I had found out things about Allen, and I wanted to know that Dryden would make me happy."Folken does understand, had he not been secretly sabotaging his own attempts to capture the dragon, for much the same reason, "If that is what you are seeking you will never find it.You'll find your own happiness when you find someone that you make happy."_

Millerna: "You see Hitomi, in the end Dryden left me till I was ready for his love.If you had not of changed the cards back then, changed the destiny, I would never have married him.Thank you."

Millerna reaches over and hugs Hitomi, both are laughing and crying.

Millerna:"Yukari and I have spent a lot of time together since her arrival.She's told me a lot about the Mystic Moon and Its strange customs.You really run with other girls just to see who can run faster, she called it a race, I would like to try it sometime, that and ice cream.

Merle: "Well at least you had fun, you didn't have to baby-sit that husband hungry Empress."

Hitomi: "Who?"

Merle: "The Reigning Empress of Ziaboch.She was after Lord Van."

Yukari: "Merle!"

Hitomi: "That's OK, it has been three years, I couldn't expect him to just wait for me, I may have never been able to come back."

Merle: "No Hitomi, He did wait.He waited for you."

Outside the Crusade, two men head to the village, they are joined by a third.

Amano: "What are we trying to find out here?"

Dryden: "The exact location of Cred would be nice for starters."

The three approach a guarded hut, the meeting place of the Elders of the village.The guard lowers his spear to block the entrance.He points at Dryden and Amano.

Guard: "You two may pass, but your warrior must remain outside."

Allen realizes at once that his is the only one of the three that is armed.He steps back one pace to show the guard, that he has understood, and will not try to enter.Dryden and Amano enter the hut leaving Allen outside with the guard.After a time Allen grows tired of waiting, 'What is taking so long in there?'He decides to walk around a little to stretch his tired muscles.He walks a short distance, keeping an eye on the hut in case Dryden and Amano come out.The cat folk here in the village are all busy going about the days routines.One cat girl though walks by him, her head down.She looks so sad, Allen can't resist the urge to make her smile.

Allen: "Why so down little one, it is a beautiful day out."

The girl looks up seeing Allen smiling at her, she tries to smile, but ghost of a smile is all she manages.

Kala: "My brother is gone.I think he left with Hitomi, the Dragon."

Allen: "Who?"

Kala: "The beautiful dragon lady with the silver hair.Nathen brought her to the village yesterday.He said she had saved his life.The people are calling her the dragon goddess, but she's more, and I'm afraid for Nathen, he wouldn't leave without telling anyone unless he's in trouble.I'm afraid the dragon has him."

Allen: "Why would you be afraid, little one, you said that your brother was saved by Hitomi, but you are afraid she may have hurt him.Why?"

The girl lowers her head, even if she tells will anyone believe her especially a stranger.She is only a child after all.

Allen: "It's ok, I am Allen Schazar a night of Astoria, and I am sworn to protect beautiful little princesses such as you."

At his remark Kala smiles just a little, but the tears in her bright eyes threaten to fall.She likes this man, he seems kind, and maybe he really can help find her brother.

Kala: "Last night I followed Nathen and Hitomi when they went for a walk.I knew it waswrong to do it, but I was curious.They stopped out by the fields, and when Nathen tried to kiss her, she ran.But than she stopped before she reached the fire.She turned and flew to the trees where I was hiding.Then it happened, she changed into the green dragon, it had to be the one everyone is talking about, the one that killed the bandits in the man village.What if she killed Nathen for kissing her."

Kala is crying now, she is afraid of Hitomi and scared for her brother.All the stories of Dragon mere, feeding that fear.Allen can't believe what he is hearing from this girl, yet she's not lying, Hitomi is the Green Dragon, and Van surly knows it.He reaches down and putting a hand under her chin, tilts her head up to look at him.

Allen: "Don't worry little princess, your brother is safe I know this for a fact.He should have not have let you worry so.There you do have a beautiful smile."

At that Kala does smile.

Dryden and Amano leave the hut of the Elders, joining Allen outside and all three men head back to the Crusade.

Allen; " Any luck?"

Dryden: "Yes and No.According to the Elders Cred isn't just one place.It is the place a dragon goes to die, only the dragon knows when and where to go.Most go to dragon graveyards, but not all.The dragon is drawn to its cred by destiny.And it's not likely that the Green Dragon will tell us where to go is it."

Allen: "Hum, anything else?"

Allen isn't really listening, he is still thinking about the information he gained from the cat girl in the village.How can this be, and why would Van keep to himself such vital information.

Amano: "What do you think about the legend the really old one told us, I wish he could have been more detailed, he seemed to be leaving parts out, I wonder if he just forgot them."

Dryden: " I got that feeling too, but we were lucky as it was that they even spoke to outsiders.I'll check the legend against some of the older prophecies; I know I have seen references to the same thing, both in the book of three and in some of the other books.One thing that does bother me is that references to dragons aren't in any of the earliest accounts, like they didn't exist before a certain point.Ugh! This is all driving me nuts."

Van is in the guymelf bay sharpening Escaflowne's sword.The repetition of the work allows him some time to think. Allen enters the bay; he has come looking for Van to get answers from his friend.Van looks up at Allen standing before him, and then resumes his work.

Allen: "When were you going to tell us about the dragon?"

Van is silent, the only indication he has heard what his friend has said, is a momentary pause in his work.

Allen: "Van look at me.When were you going to tell us about Hitomi, she's not only the dragon woman, she's the Green Dragon. You had to know."

Van: "What did you want me to say, Allen, the woman I love, is the dragon that must be extinguished, killed in order to save Gaea?How do you think everyone would act, she is scared enough, and she can feel the emotions around her now, she would have known."

He pauses now, looking up at Allen he continues,

Van: "Last night when I fought the Green Dragon I hit it with the dragon dust, it changed in the dragon woman we saw at the village.She fell from the sky. I almost didn't reach her in time.It scared me that she might have died. And that was before I knew who she was.How can Escaflowne kill her, I love her.I didn't say anything because Hitomi's not ready, she's scared and she has the memories of the dragon, she knows what it is doing and is helpless to stop it.Allen, how did you find out?"

Allen: "A girl in the village.Her brother is the one who brought Hitomi to the village.He's disappeared; my guess is that he is the same one who confronted you.He's on the ship I'm sure of it."

Van: "The ship, but why?"

Allen: "It's Hitomi, she does that to men, all of us, we want to help her, to protect her.Even your brother, Folken did."

Van doesn't care for what Allen is saying, but he knows how it feels to want to protect her, that very feeling had obsessed him during the war with Ziabach. It is something he remembers all to well.

Van: "Should we search the ship for him?"

Allen: "No, he'll turn up.I have a feeling before this is all over we may need him.I will send word to the village that the goddess has chosen him to travel with her as her protector, that should satisfy them and it will make his little sister proud.Besides I don't want that little girl to not know what happened to her brother."

Outside the Levi ship a small golden dragonet circles the ship, unnoticed by those working outside.Goldie is beside himself; he has circled the large ship all night.He knows his mistress is in there.He felt her stirring in the early morning at dawn.But now, much later, he has become frantic in his need to find her. As a crewman leaves the ship Goldie can wait no longer, he pushes away his fear and enters the ship were the man came out.Now he is flying from room to room, place to place, swooping to miss the humans that are here and there inside the hallways.

Hitomi has returned to her room to rest, the dragon dust is still with her making her yawn.Suddenly she stiffens, emotions come rolling at her.She can feel driving need, love and fear.

Hitomi: "Oh no!"

She rushes from the room, no longer tired, and heads in the direction of the guymelf bay.As she approaches the feelings grow stronger, along with new feelings, one is annoyance, and the other is sheer amusement.Hitomi enters the bay in time to see her little Goldie darting and swooping at the owner of all the annoyance, Van.Goldie is chattering loudly at him in a most demanding tone.

Allen: "What did you do to him?"

Van waves his arms in the air, trying to defend himself from the little creature without harming it.

Van: "I don't know!"

Hitomi: "Goldie!"

The little dragon breaks off his attack and veers directly toward Hitomi, landing lightly on her shoulder and coiling his tail around her neck.Now content he nuzzles her cheek with his head and chirps softly to her.

Hitomi: "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

She reaches up to scratch behind his ear; the chirping changes to a soft sound, almost purring.Allen and Van watch the little dragon as he receives all Hitomi's attention.It is apparent that the animal loves her.Allen doubles over laughing as Van turns in his direction.

Allen: "My point has just been proven, he is protecting her."

I just love Goldie, he is more a friend than a pet, and has his own part to play.What will happen next?

Fanilia


	20. Knowledge of a Little Dragon

The most information can be gained in unusual places and by the smallest of friends, as Van is about to learn

The most information can be gained in unusual places and by the smallest of friends, as Van is about to learn.Merle has an encounter with a cat and danger exists in the land, which they all travel.Will Van have the courage to confide in his friends, or will he continue to deny even to himself what must be.

Chapter 20Knowledge of a Little Dragon

The Levi ship is underway at last.Hitomi's cards have indicated they should travel north thru Bosram.The country has been isolated to outsiders since the war.Its ultimate weapon of mass destruction slaughtered thousands of soldiers fighting on both sides.Gaddes is at the helm Pye is at the watch.

Gaddes: "Keep a sharp eye out Pye, I'm not sure how they'll greet us if they find us here."

Pye: "Yes sir."

Van and Hitomi are in the guymelf bay; they are sitting on Escaflowne talking.Hitomi is relaxing on the giant's knee with her back leaning against the giants chest.Goldie is sleeping soundly on her shoulder.Van looks over at the little dragonet, He's happy for the creature's presence, since he seems to sooth Hitomi, but he wants to be alone with her at this moment.

Hitomi: "Van I've been thinking a lot about the dragon you killed on Earth the first time I saw you."

Van: "Uh."

Van looks at Hitomi, why is she bringing that up.

Hitomi: "Van don't look at me like that, I know you had to kill that dragon, but its just that I had never seen a dragon before, they don't exist on earth, and it made me feel sick when it arrived.And well it's just that Goldie has been talking to me about dragons, not that he speaks to me, he senses my confusion and I get impressions that are almost a language.I understand it somehow.He believes that you are a white dragon, he saw you fly, saw your wings, and he feels your life combined with the dragons within the energist in Escaflowne."

Hitomi moves over and leans against Van.She sighs softly as he wraps his arms around her and rests his head on the back of hers.Her folded wings are pressing into his chest, but he doesn't care.

Hitomi: "Maybe we are blessed, Goldie believes we are.Dragons have the gift of knowing when their death approaches. To them death is part of their lives, it doesn't frighten them."

Van: "What are you saying Hitomi?"

Hitomi: "I didn't say I understand, but after the war, I thought about death a lot, I saw Folken die over and over again in my dreams.I'm not afraid to die now,"

She can feel Van tensing as he sits behind her, she knows that it had to be said even if he doesn't want to hear it, and now that she has she feels better.

Hitomi: "Goldie's sorry about going after you in the bay, He was confused and he could smell my scent on you.He says he didn't realize I had taken a mate.He's glad though cuz he was worried since he feels I'm too large a dragon to be his shadow."

Van: "His shadow?"

Hitomi: "Yeah, when dragons mate the male is the dragon and the female is his shadow.To him you are the dragon and I am your shadow."

Hitomi has turned to look at Van.He forces a smile and then reaches up to brush a strand of hair from her face.She has no idea that what she has just told him has profound meaning in the Prophecy.All Hitomi sees is his smile, and that's all the invitation she needs, Van can see the love showing in her eyes as she leans the last few inches to kiss him.Goldie rouses and seeing the closeness of the two flies off, he may be only a small dragon, but he knows when to leave.

In the back of Van's mind he hears the words from the Prophecy echoing ominously as the meaning settles in. _'When comes the triple eclipse the dragon must extinguish it's shadow'_

Merle has gone to the cargo hold to be alone.The ship is crowded and like everyone she doesn't like being in Bozram.Usually she'd go to be with Van, but Hitomi is with him now.She makes herself comfortable, a short skirt tied at the side and a halter keeping her cool in the heat in the hold.Like all cats her markings make her truly individual, and she is proud to show them off.Van had a fit the first time she dressed this way and had demanded she change.It took some convincing to get him to realize she was no longer a child.In the village she had enjoyed the sight of seeing the male cats.But it has brought other feelings to the surface, she longs for a mate of her own.She makes herself comfortable stretching out on some bales used when the Crusade transports horses.

Merle: "Maybe just a little cat nap."

She hears a slight noise, her ears twitch and she sniffs the air.There is a faint scent of something, no someone there.She slowly rises, starting to hunt for the source.Suddenly she's hit from the side and finds herself flat on her back, she is pinned on the floor looking up into the face of another cat.She can't believe it just when her thoughts were going in that direction.

The cargo bay is quiet; the only sound the heavy breathing of the two cats staring at each other.He is quite a handsome cat, this man straddling her, holding her arms over her head.Merle smiles.

Merle: "So this is where you've been hiding.Your Nathen aren't you?"

Nathen is surprised by Merle's spirit, she's a cat among men, but obviously she's no slave.A slave would never glare at him with such defiance, and then to have her smile.

She acts as if his presence aboard the ship is common knowledge.

Nathen: "What?"

Merle: "You think some one disappears from your village and there aren't any questions.You should be ashamed."

Nathen: "I saw my chance and I took it."

Merle: "You had your family worried, especially your sister."

Merle sees a glimpse of guilt in his golden eyes, and then it is gone.She is right he realizes there should have been another way, but there was no time.

Nathen: "I had to come.After that dragon killer put a spell on the dragon, He brought her here to imprison her to most likely kill her.I had no choice on the night she saved my life, I pledged Hitomi mine."

Merle: "Dragon killer, spell, I think you are crazy, what are you talking about?"

Nathen: "I saw him the King of Fanelia, he was chasing her at the village.Then when she changed into the green dragon and took flight he came after her in his metal dragon.He almost killed her trying to capture her, I don't know what kind of spell he used but she fell from the sky.If he weren't a draconian he would have caused her death."

Merle understands, Hitomi can sure mess with men's emotions; she's not even aware what an effect she has on them.Then she realizes all that Nathen has said, the dragon.Hitomi can't be the dragon that appeared in Fanilia, the one from the Prophecy, poor Lord Van.

Merle: "Oh spirits, Hitomi is the dragon. No Nathen It's you who doesn't understand, Lord Van loves Hitomi, he has for a very long time.He would never hurt her.We are here to help her."

The lie comes out easy, for if she is the dragon they seek, then she is the one to die.

Nathen: "Now you lie, she has only been here since the Firestar.She is the green dragon, not a human.She is a goddess who changes form to protect us.

All that she has just learned shocks Merle, but she is also starting to feel strange emotions inside of her.She is very aware of the man straddling her and she is actually starting to enjoy being held down by him.

Merle: "You want to get off of me now."

Nathen hesitates then with a sigh he releases her.Merle sits up rubbing her wrists they tingle from his touch.

Merle: "We let your family know you were traveling with us, as protector to the goddess.Fate has its reasons and it obviously wanted you here.

Van enters the study; Dryden has called a meeting to discuss the information gained at the village.He has been going over texts and legends since they left the village.He has few answers and even more questions.

Dryden: "First we are no closer to finding out where Cred is, only that it is the place a dragon goes to die.Not all dragons die in the same place, there for Cred is many different places."

Van: "What!"

The conversation with Hitomi in the guymelf bay flashes thru his mind.It took all this time to find out what a small dragonet knew all along.

Amano: "If we can ever locate the green dragon again it should lead us to the right place by the eclipse, it would be drawn there.We can't capture it, that won't help us anymore.If it's true destiny is to die it will go there.

Allen sits silently, 'When is Van going to tell them the truth.'

Van: "Hitomi can communicate with that little dragon of hers."

Amano: "Could it help us find the dragon?"

Van: "No it can't."

Dryden: "I just don't get it Van, what has any of this got to do with the Prophecy?"

Allen turns to face Van, the truth needs to come out, this is after all the future of all of Gaea, not just a few people.

Allen: "Enough!Van tell them or I will."

Allen and Van are glaring at each other confusing everyone in the room.Van knows Allen is right he takes a deep breath and sits down.

Van: "We have been searching for answers in books and legends, when the most important information is right here with us.Goldie, Hitomi's dragonet is a very wise creature, just like everything else that has happened, I don't think his presence is an accident"

This is not what Allen expected Van to say, but he isn't going to interrupt unless he has to.For now he lets Van continue.

Van: "Hitomi spoke to me of death, the war did a lot of damage to her soul. Seeing my brother killed by Dornkirk was more than she could bear.Goldie told her of the dragons gift, that death was just another part of life and that, that," 

He pauses, this is hard for him to say out loud, unspoken he could shut it out, but the time to face things is here.

Van: "That she and I would both know when our time comes."

Allen: "Go on Van, I know it's hard, but you must."

Van: "Yes there is more, the reason we will know is because he sees us as mates.The male is the dragon, and his mate is the dragon's shadow.We don't have to look for the green dragon, Hitomi is the green dragon, and I have known since the night I brought her here.She is trying to control the dragon, but each time she changes into it the balance of Gaea gets worse.She is the dragon's shadow and I am the dragon, not Escaflowne."

Not a word is spoken; all in the room understand the meaning of what Van has just told them.More important they understand what he couldn't say.

Van: "Work on the last part of the Prophecy, there has to be a way to save both Gaea and Hitomi.I can't let her die.I have to talk to Hitomi now, she needs to know before she can feel our emotions, or she will know something is very wrong."

Merle has found Nathen's hiding place on the ship (much to her enjoyment and confusion).And Van has learned that he and not Escaflowne is the Dragon of the Prophecy, destined to kill the Dragons shadow to save Gaea.Fate is a cruel master.But the Prophecy is forked and they must find the way to save Hitomi before it is too late.

There will be more action very soon, and also some romance, with a twist.So as I say each time – Please read and review.

Fanilia


	21. Visions of Fire and Death

New dangers are near, as Hitomi is again subjected to a terrible vision of things to come

New dangers are near, as Hitomi is again subjected to a terrible vision of things to come.

How many more of these visions can Hitomi experience without permanent damage to her fragile soul?

Chapter 21Visions of Fire and Death.

Lord Lawrence sits in the palace in Bosram.The information he has received from the doppelganger has pleased him.His spy has remained undetected as part of the crew.The time is almost a hand to proceed with the first part of the plan.Just a little while longer.The General of the Bosram army brings Lawrence out of his musings.He is still the power behind the throne, but the stupid man believes he is destined to rule all of Gaea.As his trusted advisor Lord Lawrence has assured him it will be so.

Lawrence: "Work at the new dragon grave yard is progressing.Soon your entire fleet will be equipped and ready for battle."

General: "Those fools will soon see that Ziabach was a child's game, and Dornkirk a fool."

Lawrence: "We must beware of the King of Fanilia's dragon, my sores tell me he is on the move and is traveling in Bosram at this very moment."

General: "I don't fear that boy king or his mechanical dragon.Let him come and I will squash him!"

Traveling in a Levi ship can get down right boring after a while, Nathen is still staying in the cargo hold, by his choice.Even with Hitomi assuring him that she isn't under a spell, he is weary of his traveling companions.The one bright spot in his day is the visits from Merle.She's funny and furious, quick to temper if he says anything about the King.And she wants to know everything about him and life in the cat village.

Today they are sitting together when Hitomi joins them.As she sits, Goldie leaves her shoulder to perch in the rafters and sleep.

Hitomi: "Do you mind if I stay here with you two for a while.Everyone keeps getting really quite every time I get near; I can feel all their emotions, and it's getting to me."

Merle: "Sure we were just talking about Nathen's village.He is going to tell me some of the legends.You know kitten stories."

Merle winks at Hitomi and elbows Nathen in the ribs.

Nathen: "Ok, but you're the biggest kitten I've ever seen.I could tell you a legend about people from the Mystic Moon."

Merle starts to giggle, looking at Hitomi.The giggling turns to laughter, and Hitomi starts to shake her head.

Merle: "I know it's about way spooky people who dress and act weird."

Hitomi: "That's enough Merle."

Hitomi can't hold back anymore, she starts laughing with Merle.Nathen has no idea what those two find so funny.Women.

Nathen: "What's so funny, I don't get you two at all."

Merle: "I'm sorry, I know a lot of those kind of stories, what about dragon stories.Oh I'm sorry Hitomi, we could…"

Hitomi: "No, It's ok Merle.I would like to hear about dragons."

Nathen: "There is one you might like, My grandfather is one of the oldest Elders in the village, and he would tell us, Kala and I, about a legend, one about the first dragon, and the princess from the Mystic Moon.It's a very old tale, but I always loved it."

Hitomi: "Ok, that sounds good to me."

Merle: "Well go ahead, we're all ears."

Nathen: "It's about the guardian of the energist, the heart of the first dragon born with the birth of Gaea.It tells of a princess brought from a far away place by the light of the angles."

Hitomi: "The Dragon Prince and the Stone."

_ _

_Darkness surrounds Hitomi, and she hears a heart beat.The sound is all around her, in her head, and thru out her body.Fire erupts everywhere. 'Why is it so hot?' There isa red guymelf flame shootingfrom its clawed hand and there is laughter. 'Burn, burn, burn.'_

_Again darkness surrounds Hitomi and then a shrouded figure appears he is talking to someone Hitomi can't see. 'Your fleet will be ready soon, the workers are almost finished at the graveyard General'_

_'Splendid Lord Lawrence.'_

_Darkness then energists surrounding energists, long arms of metal bringing the energists together.And then white blinding light.Hitomi is engulfed in it her body searing as she screams._

Merle and Nathen are looking at Hitomi.She whispered something about a stone then stood up.

Hitomi: "Why is it so hot?"

Merle knows what's happening to Hitomi, the blank stare means she is having a vision.

Nathen: "What's wrong with her?"

Hitomi starts to glow, her body changing into the green dragon her clothes ripping as she grows.She trumpets wildly then starts to change again back to the dragon woman.She screams as her clothes burst into shreds the pieces igniting, burning as they fall.Then she passes out her body hitting the floor.

Merle: "Oh no, she really is the Green Dragon.Stay with her Nathen, I have to get help."

Nathen: "The way she screamed the whole ship will be here any minute."

Merle: "Your right, still you stay I'll keep them out till Van and Millerna get here,"

Merle runs for the door as Nathen bends over Hitomi to check her.

Nathen: "Merle hurry, I don't think she's breathing."

Merle bursts thru the door and into the first of the crew to arrive.

Merle: "Millerna, where's Millerna?"

Millerna: "I'm here what was that, what's wrong?"

Merle: "Hurry, it's Hitomi, she's not breathing."

Van has arrived along with everyone else pushing his way thru to Merle.

Van and Millerna enter the hold, but Merle blocks the way not allowing anyone else to enter.Not that anyone would try, one look at Merle's stance is enough to keep them out.

Inside the bay Nathen sits on the floor, cradling Hitomi's head in his lap.She is unconscious, her clothes in tatters, and the smell of burnt fabric in the air.Millerna bends down to check her.

Millerna: "Her hearts stopped again, Van.Get back and give him some room Nathen."

Van kneels next Hitomi, Nathen has moved and she is lying flat on the floor.He places one hand over her heart and covers it with his other.Rhythmically he pushes down on her chest again and again.He is pushing in time with his own heartbeat.

Van: "Come on Hitomi, please I don't want to loose you."

It seems that to Van that an eternity passes as he pushes and pushes. Though it is only a few minutes.Sweat is dripping down Van's face, stinging his eyes.He is growing so tired, but he doesn't stop.Finally Hitomi gasps her dilated pupils contract as her own heart resumes it job.

Hitomi: "Dilandau is returning.Energists will burn the world."

Van holds her as she continues to cry softly.He wants more than anything to take away her pain.But this is her own private hell, one she never asked for and may never live without.Why is it always her to suffer?Again Hitomi's eyes close, this time though she has fainted.

As Hitomi wakes, she is back in her room, the light is low only a single candle illuminating the darkness.She sees Van smiling at her, but his emotions are a roller coaster, almost overwhelming Hitomi.Fear, concern, and so much love, she concretes on the love to keep the other emotions at bay.The dragon inside her is pushing for dominance it wants to take over control.There is something tainted for it to destroy the power of death is boiling._'Oh please don't let it take me now.'_

Van can see Hitomi is struggling with something; her body starts to glow and then fade only to start to glow again.What is it that is happening to her?He reaches for her, cupping her face in his hands, and with out thought he kisses her.His kiss has a calming effect on Hitomi; the struggle in her seems to subside.She relaxes and reaches up to pull Van closer allowing him to deepen the kiss blocking out all but the feeling of his lips on hers.But as in all things the kiss must end, there are questions to answer.Van sits up drawing Hitomi with him.

Van: "Welcome back, I'd thought I'd lost you, was it that bad?You said Dilandau has returned, but how?"

Hitomi: "The balance that holds all together is breaking down more and more.The balance that held Celena is about to be shattered the rest of the way.Nothing will be able to stop it, but that is not the greatest danger."

Van: "The dragon is trying to take control from you is that it?"

Hitomi: "Yes it is, but because the danger is near us, here in Bosram.We need to talk, all of us Van, if we don't do something now, we won't have to worry about the Prophecy."

Hitomi leaves the bed and goes to her duffle bag.She removes her Tarot cards and then takes out her own clothes. She can't go on destroying Millerna's gowns, besides, they are uncomfortable, always rubbing against her scales.Forgetting that Van is watching, she slips on her brown shorts, and starts to struggle with a peach string shoulder t-shirt, 

Hitomi: "Damn these wings."

Van walks up behind her and begins to untangle the strap from her wing.When he finishes he wraps his arms around her and leans close to her ear.He whispers to her his breath warm and soft.

Van: "A long time ago I learned to hide my wings, but that day at the energist mine when you fell, I had to show them, I remember thinking that your reaction would be the same as the people here in Gaea, that I am one of the cursed people a draconian, hated and feared.But you looked at me and I saw myself reflected in your eyes, as you saw me, with beauty.You told me that my wings were beautiful, after that moment I saw them as you do, I think that was the day I started to love you."

Van lightly kisses the bridge of her back at the junction of her wings and lets her go.Hitomi smiles, tears brimming in her eyes.Without a word, for none are needed, she finishes dressing, putting on her running shoes and straightening, she is ready to leave.

Hitomi: "Yukari ought to get a kick out of this, a dragon in running shoes."

Dilandau returning!Death and destruction are close at hand in the country of Bosram.What exactly is Lord Lawrence's plan?Is the General to be ultimate ruler of Gaea, or is he just another pawn in the Dark Lords bigger plan.Action is at hand.

Please read and review.

Fanilia


	22. The Battle of Bosram

Hitomi's vision reveals a new threat to Gaea, one close by Robin Mary Buskirk Normal Robin Mary Buskirk 1 24 2001-10-24T08:20:00Z 2001-10-24T08:53:00Z 6 2366 13491 112 26 16567 9.2720 

Hitomi's vision reveals a new threat to Gaea, one close by.  The ultimate weapon must be destroyed.  But unknowingly Van, Allen and Amano are heading into a trap.  The arrival of the Green Dragon is a shock to Van.  Will she even the odds or will she destroy everything including Van and Escaflowne?

Chapter 22    Battle of Bosram

When Hitomi and Van arrive at the study Dryden is there working while Mr. Mole sleeps in the corner. The tension in the room makes Hitomi take a step back, and that is just coming from Dryden.  Hitomi takes a deep breath and enters.

Hitomi: "Van, we can't do this here, its too enclosed, I can't control the dragon and battle emotions at the same time, if Dryden is any indication."

Dryden: "Sorry Hitomi, It's just that I have been getting nowhere."

He snaps shut the book he was examining and tosses it into a pile with several other volumes.  

Dryden: "I pride myself on my intellect, and it seems to be letting me down."

Mr. Mole stirs in the corner, he looks up and smiles at Hitomi. It is a strange thing, he's never smiled before, she muses.  Suddenly a vision flashes thru her mind, in an instant it is gone.  She sees a creature, large black wings, sharp white teeth, and red eyes.  She shakes her head, where is it she has seen this before, then she remembers. It was at the fort in Astoria, when she first was in Gaea, she saw that very same creature in a vision when Mr. Mole broke thru the floor of the room where Allen was holding her and Van.  Hitomi is about to ask Mr. Mole about it when he speaks.

Mr. Mole: "How about the guymelf bay?"

Van: "What?"

Mr. Mole: "There's more room in the bay."

He settles himself back into the corner and closes his eyes, apparently going back to sleep.

Van walks over to the communications tube calling Gaddis.  He instructs him to gather everyone in the guymelf bay and then returns to Hitomi.  The three leave the room and head for the bay.  Mr. Mole is alone in the study, as the door shuts he opens his eyes and again smiles.

Mr. Mole: "Even in your true form little lady, you look so much like her."

The bay is a better choice; Hitomi's' closeness to Van and to Escaflowne is dampening the emotions around her to a much safer level.  Goldie is sleeping on the giant's shoulder, close to the energist, whenever he isn't with her, that's where he is.  Everyone is arriving, including Nathen and Gaddis.  It is time.

Hitomi walks over to Merle and Nathen; she hugs Merle and reaches for Nathen's hand squeezing it.

Hitomi: "I'm so sorry for scaring you."

Then she turns to the rest to speak, but looks directly at Allen.

Hitomi: "Dilandau is returning, he grows stronger as the balance shifts.  You will find him in Freid, but is already too late to stop him.  Beware he has Celena's thoughts, Allen he knows who loves you."

Allen is shocked, and for the first time in his life he falls to his knees, grief and anger overwhelming him.

Allen: "No, I can't lose her again."

Hitomi: "Dilandau knows that too.  I know you wish to leave for there immediately, but there are also darker fates emerging that wish to take this world.  We need you here just a little longer.  I saw something else.  Another controls the General of Bosram.  

He is equipping his fleet for attack as we speak.  We are close to the dragons' grave yare he is mining.  He is building more weapons like the one he used to slaughter thousands.  It is a horrible weapon of energists and light.  He will use them if not stopped."

Van: "The Ultimate weapon, we can't let him use it again.  We have to destroy that graveyard."

Hitomi: "I want to come with you, I know I can help."

The men all speak at once.  Each objects to Hitomi's suggestion.

Nathen: "No goddess it would be to dangerous."

Van: "No."

Allen: "You could be hurt."

Dryden: "The dragon could be killed."

Hitomi is touched by all the concern, but wonders at Dryden's concern for the dragon.

Van: "Hitomi, you remember what happened last time we attached an energist mine.  I can't fight and worry about you at the same time.  We will go in with guymelfs, but there is a way you can help, do a reading and find the location.  I will pilot Escaflowne, and Allen can back me up in Sherazad.  Amano will go too, he is ready isn't he Allen."

Allen nods yes; though he is still very quite, deep in thought.

Amano: "Yes I am.  Don't look at me like that Yukari; Allen wouldn't let me if I weren't really ready.  I will be just fine."

Amano hugs Yukari, and plants a small kiss on her head.  He understands her feelings, but wishes she could understand his. She has a large and happy family to return to.  Amano's father was all the family he had.  The first heart attack came just as he and his father were to leave for England.  They stayed in Tokyo his father cutting back his workload and taking care of himself for the first Amano could ever remember.  But the damage was already done and the second attack had killed him a little over a year ago. He has no one to return to and the longer he is here the more he wants to stay. 

Hitomi does the reading and with the exact location Van and the others prepare to leave.  Allen and Amano will attack first, by land drawing the melf units away from the mine, and then Van will destroy it by air on Escaflowne.  

Yukari goes out to the observation deck of the Crusade to join Hitomi. Hitomi is sitting quietly her wings folded against her back.  The only indication of her inner turmoil is the steady twitching of her long green tail.  She can feel Yukari before she even looks up.  Her friend is very afraid, not just for Amano, she is afraid of Hitomi, but mixed in with that fear is determination, friendship and love.  She wants to go home, but even if given a way to go, her friend would refuse to leave, best friends don't give up on each other.  Hitomi smiles as Yukari sits down by her.

Yukari: "I'm really scared.  They will be alright won't they?"

Hitomi: "Van and Allen are the best Guymelf pilots in all of Gaea.  Amano must be good or they wouldn't have wanted him to join them."

They are both silent, the wind shifting thru the surrounding trees the only sound.  Goldie lands on Hitomi then to both her and Yukari's surprise, hops over to Yukari's shoulder coiling his tail around her neck.  He nuzzles her cheek chirping in a calming manner.  He is a very wise little dragon.

Yukari needs to talk about something else to keep her mind off the upcoming battle.  She ask Hitomi the first question to enter her mind.

Yukari: "Do you feel any different on the inside?"

Hitomi: "Uh, no and yes.  I'm still me, but I'm not me.  That power I felt in the dreams I had back at home.  I feel it in me now.  It wants to be released.  I have to work hard to control it, to control the dragon.  It gets stronger every day, I know it wants to take me over completely, and if it does I will be lost inside the dragon forever."

Hitomi has tears brimming in her eyes; she hasn't been able to tell Van this fear and is glad that she does have Yukari now to tell it to.  Hitomi quickly wipes her eyes as she feels someone coming.  Merle and Nathen come out onto the deck.  It seems they are all there for the same reason, to wait.

Merle: "We are very close now, the guymelfs are ready to launch."

Hitomi: "I know I can feel Van's impatience all the way up here."

On the lower side of the Crusade the guymelf ramp opens and three melfs launch.  Two land on the ground and the third transforms into a dragon and climbs in to the air.  Escaflowne circles high in the sky to locate the mine.  Van spots it communicating the direction and distance to Allen and Amano.  As they close in on the guarded camp Allen and Amano attack.  The alarm sounds and men jump into action, the main force heading in the direction of the attack.  Van is unable to locate the storehouse so he swoops down out of the sky landing in the center of the mine camp.  Escaflowne changes to fighting mode as shouts echo thru the area.  More guards and guymelfs emerge to fight this new invader as sounds of battle can be heard from the forest at the far side of the mine.  Workers scatter to get out of the way of the fighting.  Guards with melf claws are converging on Van and Escaflowne.  The mine is well prepared against attack.  

Allen and Amano have met heavy resistance at the outskirts of the camp.  They are fighting hard, but this enemy has them outnumbered.  

Van: "Allen, Amano get out of here, there are too many of them."

Allen: "It's like they expected us, wanted us to come."

Unable to link up Van and Escaflowne are trapped.  The guards with the melf claws have him pinned.  

The Crusade is still at a safe distance, but not for long.

Pye: "Allen and Amano still have a chance to make it out, but the King is trapped."

Gaddis: "There's too many of them, way anchor were moving in fast. Lets pull them out of there men."

The ship jolts as it starts to move, surprising those on the observation deck.  

Merle: "Something's not right, they must be in trouble."

Hitomi's hand goes to her head a white flashing brilliance before her eyes.  _The mine and the surrounding area disintegrate.  She blinks, and all is back to normal._

Hitomi: "Oh no it's a trap, they are going to use a small one of those weapons.  The mine was a decoy."

The power Hitomi is trying so hard to control breaks free and surges thru her.  Goldie takes flight from Yukari's shoulder sensing the dragon coming.  Hitomi screams, jumping from the side of the ship, she spreads her wings as she falls toward the ground below, then swoops gracefully and starts in the direction of the mine.  Her whole body is glowing, growing as the Green Dragon becomes.  It trumpets and the sound of dragons calling fills the air.

The fighting breaks off at the sound of the dragons, they are so close that the sound is almost deafening.  Van sees his opportunity and pulls free of the melf claws.  With a wide sweep of his sword, he takes the remaining claws holding him.  Three guymelfs are charging him as the outer edges of the mine burst into flame.  The Green Dragon circles and then lands directly in between Escaflowne and the approaching guymelfs, facing Van, it trumpets.  Van is now facing both the guards from Bosram and the Green Dragon.  To his surprise, the dragon turns taking a defensive position in front of Escaflowne.  He can hear the rumbling as it prepares to flame, blue/green fire shooting out from its clawed hand. The advancing guymelfs are engulfed; the men in the path of the flames are blessed with a swift death.  All touched by the flames are destroyed.

Escaflowne is almost completely free when the main force of guymelfs converges, having abandoned the fight with Allen and Amano with the approach of the Levi ship.  They are now trying to use sheer numbers to defeat Van.

The Green Dragon turns sweeping its tail, taking out four more machines.  Fire from its claw takes out two; its slashing claws rip apart another pilot and all.  Escaflowne is delivering its share of destruction as the fight rages on. Of all the outcomes of this day Van was ill prepared for what he is seeing. _'The dragon fights with me.'_

The chaos doesn't last much longer as men and machines break and retreat.  Some are heading toward a wagon at the side of once must have been sleeping quarters.  Escaflowne and the Green Dragon are left there in the middle of the wreckage and death.  The Green Dragon turns on Escaflowne, Van tenses wondering if the dragon will now turn on him.  He opens the cockpit and stands looking at the dragon before him.  It stares at him a moment then raising its head it trumpets.  It leaps at not Van, but the wagon, which splinters on impact.  Inside is one of those weapons, a small version of the ultimate weapon, this was a trap met to destroy any attackers along with the men of the camp.  The General is clearly crazed, willing to kill his own men.  The dragon clamps onto it lifting it into the air as it flies in the opposite direction from the Crusade.  The sounds of the dragons calling are becoming a thunderous roar.  A few miles away the land bursts into flame and then there is a glowing, Van recognizes the sight as the glow of many energists, the storage area for the mine must be there.  Then there is a white blinding light as the weapon detonates in the distance.  Van shields his face with his arm as a blast of hot wind courses thru the wreckage of the mine.

Van renters Escaflowne and switching into dragon mode heads in the direction of the explosion.  He reaches it in minutes, but there is nothing left, the land is scorched clean of all living things.  He scans the sky above, around and below him, but there is no sign of the Green Dragon.  

Van: "Please Hitomi, Please be safe."

The Crusade is stationary at the edge of the forest by the now destroyed mine.  Allen and Amano are locking down their guymelfs as crewmen check for damages to be repaired.  Escaflowne is the last to return.  He quickly exits to ask the question he already knows the answer to.

Van: "Is Hitomi here?"

He doesn't wait for the answer he knows is coming, he turns screaming to the gods themselves his anger and despair.  In this unguarded moment he looses his control and wings burst from his back, but before he can leave to continue the search for Hitomi a furry hand clamps onto his shoulder restraining him.  He turns to deal with the one keeping him from his task.  Nathen stands firm looking him directly in the eyes.

Nathen: "No my friend do not try to find her.  The dragon is growing stronger; with the fighting over she may turn on you.  She won't return till she is ready to face you."

The Ziabach Levi ship is on the outskirts of the Bosram capital.  In the palace the General is livid with rage having received news of the destruction of not only the energist mine, but of the hidden storage house as well.

General: "Lord Lawrence!  This is unacceptable, now how am I to equip my ships?"

Lord Lawrence: "I care not how or when you equip your pitiful ships, my task here is done."

General: "Your Task?  But I am to rule Gaea, that is your task."

Lord Lawrence: "You horrid little man, that I allowed you to even think you could rule Gaea makes me sick."

The General turns red.  He stalks forward meaning to attack his advisor with his bare hands.

Lord Lawrence: "That is your last mistake."

The Dark Lord Lawrence holds his hand out making a fist as if grasping and squeezing the air.  At the same time the General feels steely fingers tighten around his throat, cutting off all air.  He grabs at his throat, but there is nothing there to pull away.  Slowly his life leaves his body.  When his is no longer struggling, Lawrence opens his hand.  The general drops to the floor dead.

The Blue/Green energist wasn't found at the graveyard.  It could have been there though.  If so it is destroyed, if not.  The Dark Lord leaves to board his ship; he will meet up with the other two Dark Lords in Freid.

The sun is raising and the forest is coming alive with sound.  Van is still outside the ship waiting for Hitomi to return.  Since sound of the dragons calling has ended he hopes it is a good sign, that Hitomi is safe.  He is standing there staring at the surrounding forest when Allen comes to stand beside him.  He clears his throat to get Van's attention.

Allen: "We will be leaving for Freid within the hour.  I had one of the crew pack some supplies, there is also some garbroth for Hitomi when she returns.  Nathen said she was pretty drained last time."

Allen stress the word **_when letting his friend know that he, Allen, has faith that she will indeed return._**

Van: "We'll catch up to you.  Get to Celena, I know Hitomi said it would be to late, but if you can hold Dilandau, I'm sure that Celena will return once the balance is restored.  I know you have already waited longer than you wanted to, so go."

~~~~

Lord Lawrence has left Bosram but what is this energist he seeks and why?  The Battle of Bosram was fierce and has taken the lives of many men.  But the biggest question remaining is weather the Green Dragon has completely taken over Hitomi or if she will return again to Van.  Allen leaves to try to reach Freid and Celena or is it Dilandau before it is too late.  What will happen next?  Big surprises and a new twist in upcoming chapters, this I promise.  Please read and review.

Fanilia


	23. Dragon's Mating Fire

The Green Dragon hasn't taken over completely and Hitomi is able to return, but memories of the destruction caused by the beas Robin Mary Buskirk Normal Robin Mary Buskirk 1 44 2001-10-25T17:06:00Z 2001-10-25T17:51:00Z 4 1192 6795 56 13 8344 9.2720 

The Green Dragon hasn't taken over completely and Hitomi is able to return, but memories of the destruction caused by the beast within her keep her from rejoining the others.  But Van and Hitomi are miles away when the first part of Lord Lawrence's evil plan is set into motion.  Will Hitomi die sealing the fate of Gaea, or will Van save her to allow the Prophecy to continue?  If he does there will be even more at stake for him.

Chapter 23 Dragon's Mating Fire

Hitomi watches from the forest as the ship pulls up anchor and leaves, heading for Freid.  She almost didn't make it back, her whole body hurting with every movement.  She is cut in several places and bruised in many more from the battle.  The memories of death are vivid in her mind _'What kind of monster am I?'  Slowly she leaves the trees entering the clearing where Van is standing alone, waiting for her.  As she nears him she tries to speak._

Hitomi: "Van."

Van: "Hitomi I was afraid you wouldn't come."

Hitomi: " I---"

Hitomi can take no more of the pain or the memories she stops trying and collapses to the ground.  Van is there in an instant, picking her up; he carries her to the bedroll by the fire he had ready for her return.  Even with the cuts her skin feels soft, but something is different, as he lays her on the bedroll it hits him, the delicate line of scales on her body is getting thicker, covering more of her especially her arms and legs. She looks like she is wearing gloves the scales covering her entire wrist front and back and extending up to her elbows.  The same for her legs the scales extending now up to her knees.  The dragon is taking over more and more which scares Van, but at the same time he marvels at her even more exotic beauty.  Van shakes his head, what is he thinking, Hitomi is hurt and unconscious and here he is aware of her body, He lightly covers her and sits down beside the fire.  Hitomi opens her eyes and tries to smile.

Hitomi: "I'm so tired."

She closes her eyes and falls to sleep.  He will let her sleep, she needs it right now, but later he will get her to eat and give her the garbroth.  Maybe then by tomorrow she will be able to travel.

It's late evening when Van finally wakes Hitomi.  She is still groggy, but he needs to get her to eat so she can regain her strength.  She eats very little, but at Van's insistence drinks the warmed garbroth.  As the broth takes affect Hitomi sighs contently, her eyelids drooping and then closing.  Van sits for a while looking at the fire.  They need to start out early, so he also turns in lying next to Hitomi holding her close.

Sounds, Van stirs waking to the sound of Hitomi softly moaning in her sleep.  The fire is still burning brightly, so he hasn't been asleep very long.  He sighs, watching Hitomi's sleeping form lying next to him.  She shivers so Van pulls her closer, but she is not cold, she's burning up.  Van gently shakes her trying to rouse her.

Van: "Hitomi, your so hot, how do you feel, are you sick?"

Hitomi looks at Van her eyes are glazed, she reaches up to trace a finger down his cheek.  Then she puts her hand to his chest and traces the line of his muscles going lower.  Van's stomach tightens as her hand travels even lower.

Hitomi: "I was dreaming of you and me, dragons dancing by the leaping flames, and we were…  It was so."

She reaches back up, this time with both hands to cradle Van's face.  She pulls him down to her, and kisses him.  Her kiss is deep full of love, passion, and hunger.  At first Van had feared she had plant poisoning, but no the garbroth would have kept it out of her system, but how can he think when what she is doing to him is so, so pleasurable.

She kisses him harder, pulling him closer and begins to explore him with her hands again.  Van is about to abandon himself to his feelings when Hitomi whispers.

Hitomi: "I'm on fire, I'm burning from the inside, please let me love you."

Van realizes now what is happening, the burning, the glazed eyes, but most important the dream.  He gently pushes her away.

Hitomi: "No don't please Van!"

Van: "Shush, It's all right Hitomi, I won't be long."

She is still looking at him, reaching for him as he rises.

Van thinks back to when he was very young.  Folken had taken him to the forests often, sometimes to play, but sometimes to learn about the plants and herbs.  Some have healing power, like the gar plant, but some.  He picks up the container of garbroth.  Carefully he smells it, then dipping a finger in tastes a drop.  It's not garbroth. _'Oh Folken, brother, what am I to do now.' He returns to Hitomi, sits by her, and takes her into his arms._

Van: "Hitomi you must listen to me.  Can you understand?"

Hitomi:" Van, what is it?  I feel so strange."

She's drawing closer again.  Van holds her tighter.  He stills her movements to get her to listen.

Van: "What was in the container wasn't garbroth, it is a powerful drug. It's called Dragons Mating fire.  It's making you feel this way."

Hitomi: "Van."

He's loosing her again.  He turns her face to his.

Van: "Hitomi, Mating fire is very powerful.  Once taken the user must mate, but then there can be no other for them, ever.  In ancient times a man would give it to his woman to ensure her faithfulness, but at the same time making her almost a slave to him.  It's banned and illegal.  Who ever did this knew what they were doing; the dose in the container is strong enough to kill you if you don't mate."

The purpose is clear to Van, if Hitomi doesn't mate she will die.  If she does there will be a child, his child.  If the dragon dies, so will his unborn child.  The men in times past would never do to themselves what Van has decided to do.  If there can be no other for Hitomi, then there will be no other for Van.

Van: "Hitomi, you must try to understand, if we do this there's no turning back.  We will be bound together forever."

Van smiles at Hitomi, he loves her and although this is not the night, or the way he has envisioned the two of them together, this is how it must be.  He cannot, will not loose her.  Together, forever with Hitomi has been his dream for three years, but not like this.  Van picks up the container of Dragon's Mating Fire and drinks.

The night is long, the two taken over by the fire in their bodies, and the passion in their hearts.  Dragons dancing in the flames, hands exploring each other and the cries of ultimate release fill the night into the early dawn.   Together they finally sleep, exhausted.

They don't stir till late in the day.  Both of them feel terrible, heads pounding, but Hitomi feels worse.  She is queasy and at the mention of food almost gets sick.  After many tries to contain it, she finally runs for the surrounding bushes and is sick.  She returns some time later, tired and spent.  

Van: "Hitomi we need to talk.  Can you remember what I told you last night?"

Hitomi: "Parts of it, why would anyone want to do this to me?"

Van: "There is a traitor on the Crusade.  Allen told me one of the crew prepared the pack for me.  Who ever did this knew we would be alone.  Without a healer, there was only one choice."

Hitomi: "I still feel strange, even though it was wrong, the way it happened, it was still beautiful.  When I look at you I feel passion even now while I don't feel so well."

Van: "Hitomi, you don't feel well because you're going to have a baby.  It's one of the effects of the drug, there is always a child as a result."

A child, the news stuns Hitomi, but at the same time fills her with incredible happiness.

Hitomi: "Are you happy?"

The question is whispered, she is afraid to hear the answer.

Van: "How could I not be even with out the Mating Fire, I love you Hitomi."

Hitomi: "Even without it, Van what have you done, you drank it too."

Van: "For the woman, there can be no other, she mates for life, the man though is free and can be with anyone he chooses.  There will never be no other for you Hitomi, but also no other for me."

Van reaches for Hitomi kissing her and again the dragons begin to dance.

Hitomi and Van having a child.  How can Van fulfill the Prophecy now?  And traps have a way of catching more then just the original victim.  What will happen next?

Fanilia


	24. Innocent Victims

Van and Hitomi together forever, but how long is forever if the Prophecy is fulfilled Robin Mary Buskirk Normal Robin Mary Buskirk 1 24 2001-10-30T05:34:00Z 2001-10-30T06:00:00Z 3 1205 6873 57 13 8440 9.2720 

Van and Hitomi together forever, but how long is forever if the Prophecy is fulfilled?  If Hitomi now dies, not only the line of Dragon mere will cease forever, but Van will never love again, ending the line of the Draconions also.  Others are about to fall into the same trap set for Van and Hitomi, and Allen learns the real reason for his sudden and intense love for Hitomi three years ago.

Chapter 24:  Innocent Victims

The crusade is heading off toward Freid, but two more passengers are missing.  Two cats travel the wood back in the direction they came from.  

Merle: "We agreed Van and Hitomi might need our help.  After destroying that mine Bosram will have troops out and if Hitomi can't travel they won't be safe."

Nathen: "I know this forest well there is still good hunting here if you can avoid the patrols, and I can.  But what will they say when they find us gone.  That Knight, Allen seemed very upset about his sister.  Especially after that dispatch arrived."

Merle: "Don't worry about Allen, besides I left him a note, to have the dispatch remain just the other side of the boarder near Chelty.  After we meet up with Lord Van we can head there.  Allen should have the note by now, besides, he should have expected this, he knows my feelings for Van, he'll understand."

Nathen: "Just how is it you feel about him Merle?"

Merle: "I love him."

Nathen turns his head, he understands, she has been with him a very long time, so now he knows the reason.  But why does hearing her say it, make him hurt inside?  Merle reaches out to turn him back to her.

Merle: "Listen, I love him, I always have, he is my best friend.  I grew up with him Nathen.  He is my family."

Merle is still looking into his eyes, yes she has known Van all of her life, but what about him, he has only just met Hitomi, and yet.

Merle: "I could ask you the same about Hitomi, you know she loves Van, not even the Sorcerers of Ziabach could keep them apart for long."

Nathen: "It is simple I pledged her my life, once spoken one of honor never backs down."

He pauses.

Nathen: "Merle, why did Van let her leave?  You said she went back home, where is her home, I have never heard of any homeland of dragon people except in legends."

Merle rolls her eyes, is he that dense, or maybe he really doesn't know.

Merle: "Hitomi wasn't a dragon, she was a human, just like Van.  That's one of the mysteries surrounding her reappearance.  Some how she returned here changed as she is now."

Nathen: "Your still not telling me from where!"

Merle takes a deep breath; it's time to be honest.  Nathen is persistent and he'll just keep at her till he has the whole truth.

Merle: "Nathen, Hitomi isn't from Gaea, Her people live on the Mystic Moon."

Nathen: "Come on Merle stop kidding around."

Merle: "I'm not kidding she does.  Something special inside her brought her here three years ago.  She has within her the ability to see the unseen, to tell the future and the past, and to use the power of the people of Atlantics.  Visions followed her, some so terrible, so… She was used, as a tool, in the War, but in the end she saved Gaea with her love for Van.  Afterward Van sent her back to the Mystic Moon, to her family, he loves her and felt that she need time to heal.  Van was waiting for the right time to bring her back.  And then he would have asked her to stay."

Nathen: "There is more isn't there, well we have a long trek ahead of us and lots of time to talk.  Merle, I want to know everything."

On the Crusade Allen is furious, he doesn't have the time to go back for Merle.  He has sent the dispatch to the area Merle mentioned in her note.

Allen: "Gaddis, we can't afford the time to go back for them, keep to the straightest course possible.  We must be in Freid by sun up."

Gaddis: "Energist at full power sir."

Allen leaves the control room heading for Dryden's study.  That man still gets to him.  He acts as if the world revolves around him most of the time.  But if anyone can unravel the prophecy it could be him.  Arriving at the study Allen finds others are also there. Millerna, Yukari and Amano.  Yukari is quiet most of the time, Allen, along with most the others know of her desire to go back to the Mystic Moon.  She has never spoken a word, but its there reflected in her eyes.  But she is a strong woman, her determination to stay and help her friend show in her every movement.  He smiles at her, as he sits in one of the unoccupied chairs.

Allen: "Please I hope you have some good news.  I'm tired of chasing dragons, that are already in our grasp."

Dryden: "Sorry Allen, I just can't find the answer to the last part of the Prophecy.  All these books, but they contain no information that will help us.  Allen there is something I should have spoken to you of before though.  Millerna wanted me to, but I wanted to be sure first.  Hitomi's vision and the dispatch you received concerning Celena confirmed my earlier fears."

Allen: "I'm listening."

Dryden: "Without the Light of Balance, the fate alterations performed by Ziabach have been taking back over. That is the reason for Dilandau's return.  I didn't think they would since there were no changes in either you or Hitomi, so I foolishly thought that I was wrong."

Allen: "Me and Hitomi?"

Millerna: "Allen, I never told you, it didn't seem to matter once Dornkirk was defeated, but a fate alteration was performed on you and Hitomi, the gravity of your hearts were altered toward each other to keep her from Van.  Folken told me about it after the attack on Palas, I blamed myself, for pushing Hitomi into that reading she did before my wedding."

Dryden: "So when you and Hitomi weren't affected I though I was wrong, but I forgot that the two that Ziabach used to perform that alteration, Folken and Niaria are both dead now."

Allen: "Then we must get to Celena before anything happens to her.  I won't believe it's too late."

Dryden: "The vision Hitomi had, you must realize that if Dilandau surfaces, he knows how Aries feels about you.  Celena knows and Aries is with her now."

Allen remembers at Palace, three years earlier, in his mind he can see Aries as if she is standing right in front of him. _'It is always the woman who always gets hurt.'  She wasn't referring to Millerna as he had though, but to herself.  How could he have been so foolish?_

Allen: "What else is there Dryden, or do we wait till it is too late before you tell us."

Millerna: "Allen that's not called for."

Allen: "Your right Princess, please forgive me."

A flock of birds takes flight from the trees, startled by the passing of Merle and Nathen.  The sun is getting lower in the sky casting long shadows on the forest floor.

Nathen: "This is a good spot to make camp.  Lets stop."

They remove the packs they brought with.  Nathen starts to gather wood as Merle unpacks the provisions for a meal.  Soon there is a small fire going on the sheltered side of a small outcrop of rocks.  After spreading out bedrolls, Merle sits by Nathen and the fire, handing him some bread and cheese.  They sit eating in silence watching the fire crackle in the approaching darkness.  Merle pulls a container out of the pack, and opening it drinks, passing it over to Nathen.  

Nathen: "What's this?"

Merle: "Some of the broth Van took with him.  The crewman who made it was just going to throw it away, so I brought it to have with the cheese."

Nathen: "It tastes kind of bitter, but I'm too hungry to complain."

Merle: "When do you think we will find Lord Van and Hitomi?"

Nathen: "Were very close to the area we left him, maybe half a day if we start early.  Here have some more broth."

They finish up the food, and then retire to the bedrolls by the fire.  Nathen moves his over next to Merle.

Nathen: "It will be safer if we sleep together.   If a patrol does happen on us, we don't want to be separated by the fire."

They lay for a while, the fire crackling in the darkness.  Merle turns to Nathen, her eyes glazed.

Merle: "Can you see them, Nathen?  There are dragons dancing in the flame."

Merle and Nathen have become innocent victims of Lord Lawrence's evil trap for Van and Hitomi.  Allen discovers he has had true love waiting for him all this time.  Be prepared for the Legend of the Dragon Prince and the Stone.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  Please review and let me know.  

Fanilia


	25. A Seed of Maturity

The Crusade arrives in Freid, but as Hitomi saw in her vision, it is too late to keep Ziabach from reclaiming Dilandau.  But for Allen this visit is twice as painful, for not only has he again lost his little sister, but also he must face Aries knowing now how she has felt for him all these years.  Will he finally see through mature eyes, or is he destined to remain the thoughtless playboy he has been for so many years.

Chapter 25: A Seed of Maturity 

Freid's capitol city looms into sight.  Freid is a quiet serene country located directly over the power spot of Atlantice, a once secret monument to the destruction of a people grown to powerful.  The Palace is also home to a large order of monks.  Fried is a country of religion.

The crusade arrives and the passengers are granted immediate audience with the young Duke, the ruler of this land.  They enter the throne room single file speaking not a word, as is the custom.  Each kneels before the throne dialyses awaiting the King to speak.  Cheid stands to welcome the guests to his kingdom.

Cheid: "I welcome you to the Dutchey of Fried.  I am pleased to see you again, Allen Schazar, I wish though that it wasn't under such unfortunate circumstances."

Allen: "Then I have arrived too late.  Where is my sister?"

Cheid: "Celena is no longer here.  Lord Dilandau escaped with a Ziabach convey headed by the Empress.  It came here on the premises of establishing trade."

Allen is visibly upset, but knows he must not show his feelings here at court.  He bows.

Cheid: "Aunt Millerna it is so nice to see you again, Aunt Aries will be relieved you have arrived.  Your friends, I have not met them yet."

Millerna: "Your majesty, Cheid, may I introduce Amano, and Yukari, they are uh, friends."

Cheid: "A meal will be served in my private apartments this evening, we will speak further there.  I must excuse myself at this time there are matters that require my attention.  Allen, Aries waits fro you in the gardens."

The gardens are in full bloom, the scents of the flowers float on the gentle breeze.  Aries is standing, her back to Allen when he enters, Allen stops, how is it that he never realized how she felt before, she never let on, or did she.  Her small smiles, the visits to Allen's mothers grave.  She showed him in subtle ways, always patient, always watching while he chased someone else.  Aires senses Allen behind her, how can she face him when she was responsible for Celena's care.  _'Take a deep breath.' She tells herself before she turns.  She is holding a bouquet of flowers; Allen recognizes them as his mothers' favorite.  Allen is staring at Aries, the name of the flower somehow eludes him, but the meaning, one who never forgets comes to his mind.  That is you Aries, one how never forgets, one who always loves truly.  Aries tilts her head looking at Allen, tears brimming in her beautiful eyes._

Aries: "I'm so sorry Allen, I lost her."

Allen: "It's not your fault, without the Light of Balance the fate of this world, Celena included is shifting to darkness.  I am glad that you are all right; I had feared that once changed, Dilandau might have harmed you.  Hitomi saw his return, and warned me of the danger to you."

Aries: "Hitomi is here?"

Allen: "She's here on Gaea, but she's not in Freid."

Allen takes Aries hand in his and leads her to a bench near a small fountain.  They sit and Aries tries to pull away, but Allen won't release her hand, instead he adds his other hand now holding hers in both of his.

Allen: "Please can you tell me what happened?"

Aries: "It started the night before the Firestar at Fanilia I think.  She kept muttering about the balance, and then that night she woke me with her screams.  At first she would tell me of the dreams, full of fire, she was sure the world would burn.  Then after we returned to Astoria, she began to withdrawal, I brought her here to Freid in hopes that the monks might be able to help her."

Aries thinks back to that horrible day.

Aries: "The Empress Terrial had arrived here with a convey to talk about trade.  She made a point of seeking out Celena and myself.  She said she remembered us from Fanilia, from the Firestar celebration.  I came out into the garden, only to find Celena there with the Empress, Celena looked scared, but when I tried to approach, she Terrial pulled a knife on me, holding it to my throat.  She looked crazed, she said _'Take it my lord or she will die.'  She tossed a red stone onto the ground in front of Celena, which she picked up.  Oh Allen, she was shaking with fear.  Terrial-motioned Celena to come closer, when she did Terrial pushed me away and grabbed Celena's hand holding the stone tightly in Celena's grip.  She screamed pulling hard to release herself from Terrial's grasp and dropped the stone.  There was a blood spot on her palm, like some sort of injection or sting.  Celena dropped to the ground her back to me, and then she changed, I knew without seeing her face, because of the insane laughter.  She was laughing and crying at the same time.  Dilandau had taken over.  The Empress knelt before him and said their masters had come to reclaim him, and then she turned on me offering to kill me.  She wanted to, I could see it in her eyes.  I think I feared her more than I do Dilandau."_

Aries sits for a moment, drawing her thoughts together before continuing.

"Dilandau slapped her hard across the face laughing, then he walked over to me, why I hadn't tried to flee, I can't say, I just stood there unable to move.  He embraced me and leaned close to whisper to me so only I could hear what he had to say."

Aries stops, how can she repeat this to Allen, the words still haunt her, making her tremble involuntary.

Allen: "Take your time Princess go on when you're ready."

Aries: "I don't want to say it, but I will, I hope it help you get Celena back.  He said _'Tell my brother I have seen the Prophecy thru Celena's eyes.  We will meet again, him and I at Cred, all he has to do is follow that dragon Hitomi.  Tell him I will kill him then come back here for you, he's to stupid to see, so I'll take what he could have had, and I will rule all of Astoria.'  Then he uh left, there had been a clocked Guymelth waiting for him her in Freid, right here in the castle grounds."_

Allen: "Look at me Aries, there is something you haven't told me yet, I can tell."

Aires: "He kissed me."

Her answer was simple, but the trembling in her gentle body grew worse, Allen could tell that the kiss had affected her badly, very badly.

Allen: "Aries I am sorry you will forgive me won't you."

He reached over taking Aries into his arms and he kisses her, the kiss is short, but full of promises for more.  Allen hopes it will cover the memory of that other kiss for her.

Allen: "He is right, I have been stupid, and blind.  When this is over, Aries I will return for you.  We need to find out how we feel about each other.  And there are things about myself you need to know.  But for now, it will have to wait.  You are so beautiful, never forget that."

Allen has finally found his heart, but exploring his relationship with Aries will have to wait till he is able to retrieve his sister, but how?  As the group waits for the arrival of Van, Hitomi and hopefully the others they have dinner with Cheid, talk turns to legends and Yukari tells the story of the Dragon Prince. 


	26. The Dragon Prince and the Stone

During dinner with Cheid, talk turns to the dragon and the few clues Dryden has to unraveling the prophecy, including a painting done by Hitomi's grandma. And Yukari tells the story of  "The Dragon Prince and the Stone."

Chapter 26:  The Dragon Prince and the Stone

Dinner for friends and family in the private quarters is a treat fro Cheid.  Even with new troubles in the world.  Food is served and talk is about unimportant topics.  Cheid waits till meals end then dismissed the servants.  

Cheid: "I wanted to allow some time before we talked.  This room is totally private.  First I'd like to be introduced to the strangers, Aunt Millerna you seemed unwilling to in front of other."

Millerna: "You're right Cheid, Amano and Yukari are Hitomi's friends, from the Mystic Moon."

Cheid: "The Mystic Moon, then is Hitomi here on Gaea?"

Millerna: "Yes, but she's deep in our world's troubles again.  This time we fear it may cost her life."

Cheid: "She may die, or would she be killed?  How?"

Dryden: "We believe she was brought to Gaea by Sorceress of Ziabach to use to destroy a Prophecy.  They will try to kill her before the triple eclipse to gain power over all the land.  But worse to save Gaea she will have to die by the White Dragon, by Van's hand.  If I don't finish figuring out the Prophecy we won't know how to save her."

Cheid: "Tell me about it all, Master Monto tells me that sometimes it helps to talk to someone not so close to the problem, in the telling maybe things overlooked may come to light."

Dryden fills Cheid in on the Prophecy while the others add in every once in a while.  The only others clues they have are the legend from the Elders at the Cat Folk village and the painting Hitomi has from the Mystic Moon.

Yukari has as always been silent, but at the mention of the painting she speaks.

Yukari: "No one mentioned the painting before, Hitomi's mom must have sent it.  It is the one of the Dragon Prince from the story isn't it.?"

Dryden: "There's a story?"

Yukari: "Yeah, Hitomi's grandma use to tell it, that was before she disappeared. It was such a cool story, Hitomi and I use to play we were in the land of the Dragons, Thera Utopia, the hidden valley in the Dragon Forrest."

Dryden: "Where?  Thera Utopia was an ancient mythical city here on Gaea.  It was told to have existed near Fanilia.  Yukari, can you tell us the story?"

Yukari: "There were several versions, the story was simple when we were little, but became more complicated as Hitomi and I got older.  The main characters were always the Dragon Prince and the woman from a far away land.  The story is kind of sad, I always wanted it to end differently."

Amano: "This is sounding like the legend the elder told us, don't you think Dryden?"

Dryden: "Yukari, tell us the story, please."

Yukari: "I'm not very good at stories, Hitomi was always the story teller, like her grandma, but I'll try."

Yukari closes her eyes as she starts retelling the story, The scene unfolding in her mind as she speaks.

Yukari: "The girl was lonely, she longed for love and adventure.  She would stare at her pendant and wish for a brave prince to take her away.  One night she lay in her bed in her small room staring at the moon shining brightly in the sky, she wished again for her prince, looking around she imagined herself in a land filled with dragons, like the ones she loved to draw and had decorated her bedroom walls with.  She closed her eyes and as she began to drift to sleep, she felt a strange pulling, and there was a bright light, so bright she dared not open her eyes.  Then it faded, and she felt herself land on the hard ground.  She opened her eyes, but she was not in her room.  She was somewhere else, somewhere magical.  She felt the magic was good, but she had fear in her heart also.  She looked around and saw an old man; he was digging by the base of a tree.  He turned to look upon her, his person reminding her of a mole.  He smiled a toothy grin at her, 'That's a pretty trinket you wear little lady' he said. 'You don't have long to wait, the one you are met for will arrive shortly.' _ With that he stood, turned and left._

The woman did as she was told, this wasn't the first time in her life she had been to this place, she could feel it.  After a while she heard the sound of voices coming.  She stayed still waiting, when they arrived they ware as astonished as she, fro they were men, dragon men.  One turned to the others. 'Stay here I will go alone.'

'But my Lord, she is a human!' 

'I never said I saw the woman in my dreams, but I will know.' He answers as he starts to approach the woman.

'But a human how can a human be the one.'

'Silence!'

He stands in front of the woman now. 'What are you doing here?'

'I am waiting.' She replied to the tall figure before her.  

The voice it was the same, she was the one, the one he was destined for, of that he was sure.

'Do you fear me?' He asks as a kind smile appears on his face.

'No.' The woman's answer is simple and direct.

'Then will you believe me when I tell you I came here today to find my mate.  It was foretold to me in a dream.'

She watches him as he speaks the words, not in the least unsure she raises her hand for him to help her up.

'I believe in the power of dreams.  Even though I have never seen you before, my heart knows and I believe you.'

They travel to his home, a place called Thera Utopia.  It is a beautiful city nestled in the side of the Emerald Mountain, deep in the heart of the Dragon Forrest.  His arrival with a human causes unrest among some of the Noble Dragons, among them an older Dragon said to have dark powers. 'You can not take a human as your mate Prince, the line of protectors would be destroyed.'

Many agree with the older dragon, but the Prince refuses to listen.  

'The prophets have shown me what must be.  To turn my back on them is to destroy us all for certain.  Although I do not yet know her I am certain that I love her."

He sighs as if trying to explain life to a child.  They must be made to understand the importance of what he is doing. 'We will mate in the way of the ancestors as has always been, by Dragon Fire.'

To take this woman as mate is treason enough, but by ancient ritual, is an abomination, I will have no part in this!' The elder dragon hisses in rage.  He turns his back on the Prince and leaves the room.

Another Noble Dragon approached his Prince, gently clasping his longtime friend on the shoulder. 'Lord, you must take heed.  You anger on of much power.  We know he has been gathering supporters and plans to move on the throne.'

The Prince sight again, 'I know, but the future holds a greater danger not just for us, but for the world.  I will mate with her, for I already love her and our child will either save us or destroy us.'"

Yukari pauses, there is so much silence in the room, that she doesn't want to continue.

Dryden: " This isn't the kind of story all parents tell children on the Mystic Moon is it?"

Yukari: "No, I told you there were many versions of this story.  Hitomi told me that as she got older the story got more detailed, and by the time she was thirteen, the story i as I am telling it now.  It's hard to explain, Hitomi's grandmother was different from other grandmas.  She was mysterious somehow, as if her heart was in a different time.  I know it sounds lame, I told you it was hard to explain."

Amano: "It's OK Yukari, I never met her but I remember some of the kids talking, everyone wanted to have a grandma like Hitomi's.  Please go on with the story."

Yukari: "The dragon Prince married the woman there in Thera Utopia.  They drank the special drink that bonded them together as husband and wife.  They were happy; she was in love with the Prince and was to have his child. The happiness wasn't to last for long though.  As she neared the time to give birth, the older Noble Dragon made his move to take the throne.

There was a terrible war in which many dragon men were killed on both sides.  Then on the night the woman had her child, a small dragon girl with beautiful green eyes, the Noble made his final move to kill the Prince, his family and to take the throne.  The Prince took his wife and new daughter to the resting place of the stone for their safety, but the Noble and his followers broke thru and the battle was lost for the Prince.  The Noble plunged a sword into the Prince himself, roaring in triumph.  Then as the Prince lay dieing, the Noble drew on the dark powers, powers which he had learn to control, to cast an evil curse on the human woman and her child.  He would turn them both into dragon beasts, half dragon and half animal.  He would keep them for his royal pets, as a sign of his great power.  The Noble Dragon made one mistake though, he cast his unholy spell in the shrine of the stone.  The resting place of the stone was a holy place, with it's own power.  The stone glowed in its pedestal when the Noble released his foul curse, protecting the woman, child and dieing Prince. The power in the shrine threw the curse back at the Noble Dragon and his followers turning them all into dragon beasts of different kinds.

The woman kneeled by her dieing by her dying husband; tears are in her eyes, for her there would never be any other.  Her husband, her Prince, looks into her beautiful face one last time, 'Don't cry my love, for death is only the beginning, when it is time my spirit will return for you, no matter where you are, and wee will again be together.' 

The woman bent down and kissed her husband tenderly on the lips one last time.  She had known this moment would come, as it had in the dreams they shared together at night since the bonding.  She also knew what to do, she must take her daughter from here to someplace safe.  The dragon men left unchanged by the curse where few, but each came forward to pledge his or her life to the child.  They and their decedents would guard the stone now, and all become its protectors in the place of the child, its true protector.

The woman approached the stone and holding her child, she placed her hand on the stone.  It glowed, giving her some of its power.  She touched her hand to her child and released some of that power, then took a hold of the stone on the pendant, which she wore.  A bright light engulfed them both and they disappeared, taken upwards in a column of white light"

Yukari takes a deep breath

Yukari:  " Well that's pretty much it."

Dryden: "It's so similar to the legend, except the legend doesn't mention a pendant.  It did say that the curse is how the dragons were created here on Gaea, and that the last of the Dragon men or Dragon mere as the legend calls them died out a long time ago.  And the stone was an energist, the heart of the first dragon created at the same time Gaea was."

Millerna: "How would a woman from the Mystic Moon know a story like that unless, could she have been the one?"

Dryden: "If the legend is true this happened in ancient times.  Maybe Hitomi and her grandmother are decedents of the Dragon's child.  Her grandmother did have the pendant, and maybe there is some sort of genetic memory in it that was transferred to Hitomi's grandmothers consciences mind.  This could explain so much, Yukari; I believe fate guides us today you have just played an important part in that fate.  I thank you.  Hitomi must know this story by heart, I wonder why she never told us about it?"

Allen: "Knowing and accepting are two different things, she may not be ready to accept."

~~

All Dryden's work and the only answers that are revealing themselves are first from a little dragonet, and know for children's stories from the Mystic Moon.  Time is running out.

Next chapter Van and Hitomi reunite with Merle and Nathen.  How will Van react to what has happened to his lifelong friend?  And Van thinks to have discovered the heart of light.  Chapter 27 coming soon:  The Heart of Light.   Please Read and Review.

Fanilia


	27. The Heart of Light

Dilandau is back and his masters are the Dark Lords.  Van and Hitomi reunite with Merle and Nathen.  All is coming together as the Triple Eclipse nears, Will Van find the answer to save Hitomi?

Chapter 27:  The Heart of Light

The Ziabach floating fortress is nearing the Forests of Fanilia, the old Dragon Forrest.  The three have called Lord Dilandau and Empress Terrial to them.  Terrial is fearful, but Dilandau knows he will soon fight again.  He can see the blood in his mind.  It will free him from the doubts "her" memories give him.

Lord Lawrence: "All is in place, the white and green dragons have come together.  We have seen to it that they have mated in the ancient way with the Dragon Fire.  The dragon will now more than ever hesitate to kill for now to him all is at stake.  Lord Dilandau you are to kill the Green Dragon Hitomi or if another kills her, you must prevent the placement of the Light of Balance into its resting place.  Bring it to us, with her death and the death of her unborn child the line of Dragonmere will cease forever."

Dilandau: "It will be my pleasure to kill that trouble maker from the Mystic Moon, My Lord."

Lord Lawrence: "The last report received from Zingia indicates the others have learned to much about the Prophecy.  He is ready to bring us our final distraction.  I want it quickly, Dilandau you are to go now to obtain that distraction and as a treat eliminate the doppelganger.  He will be of no further use to us and knows too much.  Your guymelf is being readied now."

With that the three lords turn and leave.

Terrial: "When the time comes I want to help, I want Van.  You can strike him down, but I want the last thing he sees before he dies to be me."

Dilandau: "When the time comes we will see.  Now there is time before I leave come."

He pushes her ahead of him heading down the hall to his quarters.

Van & Hitomi are traveling through the forest of Bosram.  It's quiet and beautiful in the early morning. Though still quite chilly, Van doesn't mind the slight chill on his bare chest.  Although Hitomi scales cover most of her almost like clothes she still insisted on something to wear, so Van is walking shirtless enjoying the sight of Hitomi dressed in his red shirt.  She stops suddenly listening to sounds only she can hear.

Van: "What is it Hitomi?"

Hitomi: "I hear someone."  She sniffs the air. "It's Merle and Nathen they're heading this way."

Van: "Uh!  Where I don't hear anything."

Hitomi: "A few miles, Van if we fly we could reach them in a matter of minutes."

Van: "Are you sure, the patrols could see us too."

Hitomi: "I don't think so, the closest one is a long way off and in the other direction."

Van: "You can hear them too.  You sure are full of surprises."

Van and Hitomi both spread their wings, hers a soft translucent green, and his pure white feathers.  Each soars high above the trees and they head west, Hitomi in the lead.  After a few minutes she starts circling downwards, then dives with Van following close behind.  They land almost directly in front of the two cats startling them.

Van: "Merle, what are you doing out here?  You should have stayed with the Crusade."

Merle looks at Nathen and rolls her eyes.

Merle: "That means thank you for coming back for us.  Nathen and I, well, we thought you might need our help. There is an Astorian dispatch waiting for us outside the Bosram boarder."

Hitomi: "Merle, did you bring any extra clothes, I could use a change."

Merle: "Sure, but… Oh I'm going to be sick again, sorry."

Merle runs for the brush, and at the mention of being sick Hitomi heads there too.

Nathen: "I don't know what's wrong with her.  She's been like this since the day after we left.  She thinks it was something she ate.  But I ate the same food, though the broth she brought did taste kind of funny.  Maybe I was wrong though, since I see that Hitomi is sick as well.  Still I feel fine and I had some too.  Did you have any?"

Van: "Broth?  You two had the same broth I brought with me?"

Nathen: "Yes, Merle said the crewman was just going to throw it away so she brought some for us."

Van: "She saw the crewman?"

Van grabs Nathen by the shirt his voice is urgent.

Van: "What happened last night?  Did you and Merle, well did you!"

Nathen: "Any thing that happened between us is none of your damn business, Van.  She may be your friend, but that gives you no right to…"

Van cuts him off.  They are both to the point of exchanging blows.  Van is outraged, not at Nathen or Merle, but at the crewman, the traitor who did this.  Two more victims, Merle and Nathen have just met, but now…

Van: "I'm sorry Nathen, I'm not mad at either you or Merle.  It's just that, well that wasn't broth you had last night, I am afraid you and Merle have been caught in a trap set for me and Hitomi.  It was Dragon's Mating Fire."

Dragons Mating Fire, Nathen knows what it is, he's heard the legends of its use.

Nathen: "Oh no."

Van: "Yes and since Merle's sick she is with child, just like Hitomi now is."

Nathen: "But why?"

Van: "To keep the Prophecy from fulfilling, to capture the power for greed.  I know you've been kept out of most of what's going on, but now, now you need to know."

The girls are both gone for sometime giving Van most of the time he needs to quickly fill Nathen in.

Nathen: "By the holy spirits, Van, does Hitomi know everything."

Van: "No I can't tell her, not until we figure out the last of the Prophecy.  It's the way to save her.  We must get to the dispatch as quickly as possible, there's no telling what that traitor knows or what else he has planned."

Hitomi and Merle come back; Hitomi has changed into a short wrap skirt and crop style shirt of soft brown cloth.  She hands Van back his shirt, then notices the look on both men's faces.

Hitomi: "There's more trouble isn't there?"

Van: "Yes, and since there is a dispatch waiting let's get moving, are you feeling better?"

Hitomi nods.

Hitomi: "I have a bad feeling, Van everything's coming together now, we can't wait we have to call Escaflowne and get to Freid fast."

Van: "But can we it's so far away."

Hitomi: "We'll do it together, all of us."

Hitomi motions Merle and Nathen over, they had been talking quietly and Merle seems upset, but the power needed to call Escaflowne will have to come from everyone.

Hitomi: "Van hold onto the pendant and give me your other hand.  Merle and Nathen you

too."

They all clasp Van's free hand.

Hitomi: "Now think of Escaflowne, picture it in your minds, call it here to us."

They all concentrate hard, but nothing happens.  

Hitomi: "Clear your minds of everything else."

Again nothing.

Van: "This isn't working Hitomi you wear the pendant."

Hitomi: "But Van I gave it to you."

Van: "Yes, but I think it may need to center on your power to work."

He removes the pendant and places it around Hitomi's neck.  They are all still holding hands and when Hitomi reaches up to hold the stone in her free hand softly it begins to glow.  Everyone is concentrating on Escaflowne, eyes closed picturing it in their minds.  Van opens his eyes for just a moment, and he sees, he sees Hitomi, the ghost of an image across her face, the image is Hitomi as she was a beautiful human woman.  In the light she is transformed, and as the light fades from the pendant the image disappears.  _'That's got to be it, the pendant is the heart of light, with it Hitomi will not die, the dragon will, but I will save Hitomi and my child.'  Van feels, no he knows that he has found the answer, there in front of him all the time._

In the clearing behind them a shaft of bright light descends, as Escaflowne appears landing on the ground with a hard thud.  The light disappears leaving only the giant guymelf.  

Nathen helps Van put out the small fire and gather up their belongs.  Hitomi and Merle approach to talk to them as they work.

Hitomi: "You two have talked, so have we."

Merle: "Lord Van please don't blame yourself.  Nathen and I were starting to have feelings before this happened and now there's no doubt that we will be together always.  The spirits have their reasons and I accept them.  I'm happy about this, our children will grow up together in a beautiful world, I just know it."

Van can't say anything, Merle is more to him than a companion, in his heart she's his sister.  He hugs her and kisses her on the forehead.

Hitomi and Merle both to become mothers.  Van is sure he has found the answer to the last of the Prophecy, has he?  And what is the final distraction Lord Lawrence has sent Dilandau for.  Chapter 28:  The Final Distraction  

Well I hope everyone has a chance to read and review, I do love hearing from you.

Fanilia


	28. The Final Distraction

The Three Dark Lords, obtain what Lord Lawrence refers to as The Final Distratction.  Hitomi has a vision telling her all that has taken place.  The four, Van, Hitomi, Merle and Nathen, have changed as is noticed by their friends.  And Van and Hitomi share a special moment, the birth of a world.

Chapter 28:  The Final Distraction

In Freid there is nothing to do but wait for the return of Van and Hitomi.  News is filtering in from all over Gaea of changes; heavy rains in dry areas, dormant volcanoes becoming active after decades, early snow in the mountain passes.  And the reports of dragons moving, they are heading towards the forests of Fanilia.  The balance on Gaea is becoming more and more unstable.

It is early afternoon and Yukari is walking the halls of the palace while Amano is training with Allen.  She is approached by one of the crewman from the Crusade. He is the doppelganger on his secret mission, doing his masters' bidding.

Crewman: "Mistress Yukari, Master Amano asks that you meet him in the gardens in one hour."

Yukari: "Really, I thought he was working with Allen all day."

Crewman: "He must be going to taking a break."

The crewman leaves and Yukari continues walking.  She had planned to meet Millerna later, so she goes to Dryden's study on the Crusade.  She knocks on the door then enters; Dryden is working, as the time to the eclipse is growing closer and he still hasn't come up with anything concerning the last of the Prophecy.

Yukari: "Excuse me Dryden."

Dryden looks up from the text he is reading and motions her over.

Yukari: "I was going to meet Millerna here in a while, but Amano sent word for me to meet him in the gardens.  I'll come back after wards.  I just wanted to let her know."

Dryden: "Yes, ok I'll do that."

Yukari gets up to leave; she can see how much Dryden wants to get back to the text.

It's almost time to meet Amano and Yukari is in the garden waiting.  She sees someone approaching.

Dryden is still engrossed in the text before him when another knock disturbs his concentration.  He sighs as he calls for the newest interruption to enter.  Amano enters the room and looks around expecting to see Yukari and Millerna.  When he just stands there Dryden sets the text down.

Dryden: "What is it now, I can't do anything with all these interruptions."

Amano: "Sorry Dryden, I was looking for Yukari, I thought she was meeting Millerna here."

Dryden: "She was, but she went to the gardens to meet you instead."

Amano: "UH! Meet me?"

Dryden looks up again and sighs.  Amano is clearly confused.

Dryden: "She said you sent word to meet you there."

Amano: "No I didn't."

Dryden: "Damit!"

Knocking over the chair, Dryden jumps to his feet and heads for the mouth tube.

Dryden: "Gaddis sound the alarm all men to the palace gardens, now!"

Amano: "Oh my god no!"

Men are rushing thru the palace; all hears the alarm from the Crusade.  Allen arrives just as Dryden, Amano, and the crew converge on the gardens.

Gaddis: "Commander, the men are ready."

Yukari thought Amano had come, but it is just the crewman she saw earlier.

Yukari: "Hi, guess this means Amano can't make it, Its alright I'll go catch up to Millerna."

As she moves to go past the crewman grabs her.

Crewman: "Not so fast girl.  You're here to meet someone, but it's not Amano."

The crewman changes form, his is no human, his skin is a pasty blue, his large eyes a strange color of green, and beads hang from his earlobes.  Yukari tries to scream, but the doppelganger is quick, he slaps her hard in the face to silence her and drags her to the far end of the garden.  Yukari can hear laughter, but no one is there.  Then the voice, it seems to be coming from the very air in front of them.

Dilandau: "You have her I see.  Good."

Doppelganger: "Yes my Lord Dilandau."

The air shimmers, as a large red guymelf appears before Zinga and his captive.  He pushes Yukari forward so that the Guymelfs giant hand can grasp her.

Dilandau: "You have done well, the Lords will be pleased."

The guymelf raises its other hand and shoots a single crimiclaw through the doppelganger killing him.

Dilandau: "And that is your reward, I hate doppelgangers."

Men come rushing into the gardens from all sides; none has expected to see a guymelf.  There are shouts and confusion, and a call goes out to alert the melf unit to the gardens.  In the front of the men are the ones that Dilandau has been waiting to see before he leaves with his prize.  He looks them over, contemplating each in his warped mind. _'Dryden, your just a stupid merchant, your not even fit to wear royal robes.  Amano, the man from the Mystic Moon, so pathetic, but I am excited to take your woman from you, and your resemblance to Allen, will make killing you all the more enjoyable.  And of course my dear brother Allen, when I kill you I will cut your beautiful hair as was done to me.  It will be my trophy.'_

Dilandau: "Tell that trouble maker Hitomi, I have her friend.  She is to come to the shrine at Cred the day of the triple eclipse or this one dies.  Don't try to keep her away."

The red guymelf shifts into flight mode and lifts off.  Yukari is terrified; she reaches a hand toward Amano.  Amano raises his arm extending it to her.

Amano: "No Yukari No!"

Amano drops to his knees and buries his head in his hands.

Amano: "Please don't let her die."

Escaflowne is flying thru the sky heading for Freid.  Hitomi is seated in front of Van and the cats behind him.  They have been traveling almost nonstop in their haste to reach the palace there as soon as possible.  Only once have they stopped to sleep, and that only at Hitomi's insistence when she can see that Van is pushing himself too far.  The bonding of the Dragon Fire is growing stronger in both couples, each sensing the feelings of their mates in ways that almost make them feel as one person.  This feeling is at the same time wonderful, and frightening.

Merle: "I can't believe anyone would make another take that, that Dragon stuff and then not take it themselves, these feelings, if I were having them alone, I would be nothing more than a slave.  I couldn't live like that.

Van: "That's one of the reasons why it's illegal, many women ended their own lives because of those feelings."

Hitomi: "That's horrible I…. OH NO."  

Hitomi stops in mid sentence that familiar far away look on her face as the vision takes over her mind.  _The world darkens around Hitomi and a strange wind blows thru her hair, she is human again, dressed in the jeans and soft pink crop top as she was the night of the comet, she is a visitor in the events taking place right now in Freid.  She sees a cloaked red guymelf in the garden at the palace temple of Freid, and then she hears laughter, and the voice of Dilandau. 'You have her I see.  Good.'__  Hitomi sees a doppelganger; he still wears the clothes of a crewman, one of the crew from the Crusade.  'Yes my Lord Dilandau.'  __The guymelf uncloaks and extends a hand, and the doppelganger pushes forward a woman.  She is grasped in the giant's hand.  'You have done well the lords will be pleased.'  __With that Dilandau extends the other guymelfs hand and shoots a crimiclaw through the doppelganger killing him. 'And that is your reward, I hate doppelgangers.'  __Hitomi can hear shouts as men come running.  'Tell that troublemaker Hitomi I have her friend.  She is to come to the shrine at Cred the day of the triple eclipse or this one dies.  Don't try to keep her away.' __ The red guymelf shifts into flight mode lifting off.  Above the other shouts she hears one strangled cry.  It is Amano 'No Yukari No.'  _

The vision fades and Hitomi slumps forward, Van barley keeping her from falling to the ground so far below.

Van: "Hitomi, Hitomi what is it?"

Hitomi tries to lift her head, her voice is barley above a horse whisper.

Hitomi: "Dilandau has Yukari, we have to save her, Van fly faster."

Hitomi can no longer keep total darkness away, she welcomes it as she faints.

Van: "Nathen help me, take Hitomi."

Nathen reaches around and brings Hitomi to the back of Escaflowne with him and Merle.

Van: "Now hold on to her tight."

Van closes his eyes, all his mind focused on Escaflowne.

Van: "Fly faster, even Faster."

Escaflowne shifts mode, streamlining its body, then in a great burst, it accelerates flying faster and faster.  

Allen is standing on the balcony outside his palace temple room looking out at the mountains far off in the distance.  Aries comes up to lay a hand on his shoulder.

Aries: "None of you had time to stop it.  Don't blame yourself."

Allen: "But I do.  Dilandau like it or not is my family and that doppelganger was disguised as part of my crew.  Yukari has been taken and as a knight and as the commander of the Crusade it is my responsibility.  On top of that I have just received word that Escaflowne is missing from the Guymelf bay."

Aries: "Oh Allen."

She rests her head on his arm wishing more than anything to help, but she also knows how he feels, she was responsible for Celena.  Her gaze travels to the beautiful landscape surrounding the palace grounds.  She can see a light on the horizon something is coming.

Aries: "Look up there something's coming, but it's moving so fast."

Allen looks in the direction Aries is and spots it, a guymelf flying this direction.  He needs only one look to know who is coming.  He strides quickly to the door and out into the hall, motioning to the nearest guard.

Allen: "Go to the Crusade and see Gaddis, tell him to get everyone together, Escaflowne is coming!"

Escaflowne slows and switches back to regular flight mode, then lands in the gardens at the palace, the same garden Yukari was taken from.  Van is exhausted, and Hitomi seems to be unconscious.  

Merle: "Help Lord Van down."

Millerna: "Are they alright, Hitomi, Hitomi?"

Merle: "She's out, she saw Dilandau take Yukari, the vision was too strong for her, she needs rest, they both need rest"

Van is helped down, but as Allen tries to take Hitomi from Nathen, Van stops him.

Van: "Nathen has her, just show us the way.  Merle needs to rest too."

The possiveness in Van's voice startles Allen, so he backs off, wondering what has been going on since they were separated.  There will definitely be a story to hear later, after they get the rest they all obviously need.

Van and Hitomi sleep for hours, but Merle and Nathen get up after only a couple to eat and then go back to sleep again.  The four of them seem different, Van and Hitomi are understandable, but since when have Merle and Nathen been inseperatable.  Every one is left to wait till they are all up to get any answers.

Allen orders the Crusade prepared and both Sharizad, and Escaflowne checked out.  If anyone is going to fight Dilandau it will be Allen.

Millerna is concerned at the length of time Hitomi has been out, but after stopping in once she finds that she is now just sleeping and no longer unconscious.  Hitomi is snuggled closely into Van so close it would seem that the two are made from a single mold.  Van sighs in his sleep reaching up to cup Hitomi's breast pulling her still closer to him.  Millerna smiles as she quietly closes the door.

As Hitomi and Van sleep they dream together, It is Hitomi's dream, but Van is there sharing it with her.  

_A bright light shoots out from the Mystic Moon and Gaea is formed.  The dragon opens his eyes; he knows the truth of his beginning.  He is the first of many new races to populate this land of new beginnings.  Within his chest a crystal beats in his heart, it is the Light of Balance and he, part mythical beast, part man is its guardian.  He senses the power spot to the West, the resting place of the power of the people whose very will created this place.  To the East resides those with the knowledge of the creator's ways and to the South is the gateway to their once beautiful realm, now destroyed by their own foolishness.  Above in the sky the beginnings in a place to be seen by all, forever, the Mystic Moon, below the most precious, the world created to give dreams a second chance.  He bows his head with a solemn prayer, that they the new peoples of a new world will endure the trails of this their home, for in his heart he knows there will be many, and someday they will allow this world to give rebirth to the people who created them.  The scene shifts and the first dragon is old, centuries old with very little life remaining in his body.  He takes his final breath surrounded by his clan.  His crystal, energist it is called, is removed and placed in a shrine, for as long as it remains the balance of this world will remain.  The dragonmere clan will guard it and keep it safe for the entire world.  _

The dream is beautiful and sad, but full of promise and hope.  Van and Hitomi awaken together.  They have just witnessed the birth of Van's world.  Hitomi turns in Van's arms.  This is a special time, a time before all their troubles come back to haunt them.  Van slowly strokes Hitomi's body remembering every inch of her with his hands.  Fire and passion ignite in them; the feelings stronger than even the birth of this world could create.  They join together, becoming one in the joy they feel.  It is a bittersweet love mating, over too soon.  Endearments of love are still on their lips as they come back to the here and now.  

Hitomi: "It's time. I feel a pulling in my soul, telling me to head for my Cred."

Hitomi loosing her best friend to Lord Dilandau, and sees the birth of Gaea. Van and Hitomi come closer to the end of the Prophecy, but how will it end.  Next chapter The Crusade heads for Fanilia and the Dragon Forest, Hitomi again has a vision, this time what might be, and the Dragon becomes.  Chapter 29:  Visions of what Could Be.


	29. The Dragon Becomes

**This chapter was going to be titled: Visions of what might be.  But after reading it over again I think the new title fits it better**

The Crusade leaves Freid to head for Thera Utopia, and Allen finds out that secrets are never really kept.   Hitomi has a vision showing her one of the possible outcomes of the Prophecy, but also allows Folken to show her the true way.  Part of the Prophecy unfolds as the Dragon Becomes

Chapter 29:  The Dragon Becomes

As the final preparations are made to the Crusade two small private wedding ceremonies are held at the palace.  The quick marriages are another result of the Dragon's Mating Fire.  The high priest of Freid performs the ceremonies to unite these couples then documents them in the holy registry.  After a small meal, which doubles as a reception it is time to depart for Fanilia. 

By custom and out of respect, those of Royal blood, and those traveling with them, leaving the hospitality of the palace must appear at court to request leave from the kingdom.  Cheid is dressed in ceremonial attire, a King to be respected even at such a young age.  The monks are assembled, and the crew of the Crusade kneels near the entrance door.  They enter the throne room in single file. Van Fanel the King of Fanilia, with his new wife, Hitomi, Princess Millerna and her husband Dryden of Astoria followed by Allen Knight of Cale, Amano of the Mystic Moon, and Merle and Nathen of the Cat folk.  Each kneels in front of the throne.   Cheid is seated in the center of the raised dialyses, to his right is the High Priest of Freid and to his left Princess Aries, his aunt.   Cheid raises and speaks.

Cheid: "I Duke Cheid, King and ruler of Freid grant you leave from this kingdom and pray for your safe journey."

He steps down to speak to his friends, offering them his hopes for the quest ahead of them.

Cheid: "Amano I pray for the safe return of your Yukari, My apologies that she was taken while under the protection of my kingdom."

Next he turns to his very special friend Hitomi.

Cheid: "Hitomi, I am sorry to say good-bye at the same time as we again say hello.  I remember you once told me that the stars would give you the last of their power, if you wish on them.  My heartfelt wish is that you return to my country one day.  As the dragon you are now or as a woman, you will always be welcome here as a friend."

Cheid pauses and then turns to Allen.

Cheid: "My father was a great man and a noble ruler.  He was loving and wise, though at times hard. He had to be to prepare me for the task of ruling a nation.  Allen, he saw in you a great warrior, a knight who loved not only his country, but this world so much to lose honor to protect it.  Please Allen, don't die.  I have lost two parents in my life, I have no wish to lose the third."

Allen starts to speak, but a motion from Cheid, his son, silences him.

Cheid: "My father told me the truth before his battle at Fortunia Temple.  And you Allen once told me to trust my heart, I do.  Please save Celena and return, I love you Father."

Cheid turns returning to the platform he takes a hold of Aries hand and leaves the room ending the ceremony.  Allen smiles sadly at the two leaving.  Why did it take so much for him to finally grow up and realize what he has had before him all this time?  He has spent some time with Aries while here, hopefully this time won't be a repeat of the mistake he made with her sister so long ago, but he has every intention of living and returning to marry Aries, if she will have him.

The Crusade is traveling at top speed to Fanilia; the triple eclipse is due tomorrow.  The trip has been a quite one, each person with his own thoughts. 

Dryden in his research, checking and rechecking the old texts only stopping when Millerna brings food or bullies him to rest for a shot time.  Since his conversation with Van about the pendant, he has been looking for, but not finding any references to connect it and the heart of light.  In fact he can't find any reference to the heart of light at all.  The only reference to the pendant seems to be in the prophecies not yet come to pass.  A prophecy of twin dragons, fire and Ice, but this is a future reference, though very intriguing; there is no possible connection to the present situation.  Still Van is insistent that the pendant is the key to saving Hitomi.

Allen and Amano have been training; Allen knows that Amano needs an outlet for his frustration at the loss of Yukari.  But when Allen feels that Amano is pushing himself too hard, he makes them stop to check the progress of the Crusade, Amano won't be any good to himself or the battle ahead if he is totally exhausted.  

Merle and Nathen are as inseperatable as Van and Hitomi.  Merle is as ever the optimist; she is planning a happy future for her child and will hear nothing negative. 

Van and Hitomi are very quiet keeping to themselves as much as possible, even Goldie has found other places to keep himself as if knowing they need to be alone.  They talk for hours, about everything, home, family and Hitomi even tells Van the story of The Dragon Prince and the Stone.  

The journey to Fanilia is almost over; between Hitomi's cards and the feelings drawing her to There Utopia she has been able to guide them.  She can see the shrine in her mind and feel the presence of Dilandau, the Sorcerers and many Ziabach soldiers waiting there for her.  The sun is shining brightly thru the outer windows as Van and Hitomi walk hand in hand down the outer passageway on their way to the galley.  They pass Gaddis, greeting him as he hurries on his way down the passage in the opposite direction.  Hitomi stops, her hand dropping from Van's grasp and falling limply to her side.  Her eyes slowly close as she falls in slow motion, the intensity of the vision coming to her stronger than any before it.  Van quickly scoops her up before she crumples all the way to the passageway floor.

Van: "Gaddis help its…."

Van never finishes as the pendant he wears begins to glow and he too slips slowly to the floor.  Gaddis turns at the sound of Van's voice to see both he and Hitomi slumped against the passageway wall a soft glow surrounding them.  He sprints to the nearest communications tube shouting orders for help.

Gaddis: "Get Millerna here now, Van and Hitomi have collapsed."

_Van is hot; he can feel the heat as a hot wind blows across his face ruffling his hair.  As his vision clears he sees Hitomi, she is human again dressed in jeans and a short top, a green glow surrounding her entire body, as she seems to be floating watching something in the distance.  He tries to reach for her, but she doesn't move, is she even aware he is there with her trapped in her vision.  He looks in the direction she is watching and sees the shrine at Thera Utopia.  There is a battle in the background.  Allen and Amano fighting unseen foes, the sounds of swords clashing ringing out and echoing from the walls.  In the center of the shrine is an empty alter, it's the resting place for the Balance of Light.  The fighting stops as Van can see the Green Dragon land in the shrine roaring.  He is advancing on the dragon sword drawn, held high above his head in readiness.  The Green Dragon rears up bellowing as Van first hesitates, then plunges his sword forward…._

Allen is shaking Van as his eyes open breaking his link to Hitomi and the vision. The glow from the pendant fades as Van grasps Allen by the shirt.  He is shaking in anger and frustration.  He turns on those in the hall his voice almost a growl.  

Van: "Dam it!   I could see it.  Why did you move me?"

Allen: "What?"

Van: "Her vision, I could see Hitomi's vision."

Hitomi can sense Van there with her seeing her vision as she does, and then in an instant he is gone. She is now the lone witness to the events yet to come.  _The sword comes down slicing the Green Dragon's chest open, but at the same time the pendant Van is wearing starts to glow and his chest bursts open, the fate of the dragon and Van are one in the same.  They both fall to the floor, fatally wounded, as all hell breaks loose in the shrine.  Hitomi hears the sound of dying all around her, as her friends are one by one struck down in their effort to protect the dying Van.  Dilandau approaches, wounded, and covered in his own brother's blood, helped to the dragon by Yukari, who dressed in the uniform of a dragonslayer now wears the same insane look on her face as her lord beside her.  He takes a blood-covered sword from Yukari's grasp and plunges it into Van as his laughter echoes thru the shrine.  He pulls the sword from Van's lifeless body and moves over to the Green Dragon, triumph shining in his magenta eyes as he finishes the task of killing the dragon and removing its energist.  Then he buries his sword deep in the belly of the dragon, making sure that any child inside would also die.  A tall man in dark robes emerges from the shadows followed by two others.  As they approach Dilandau sinks to one knee, lowering his eyes and holding out the energist to his masters.  Lord Lawrence takes the energist, the power he has sought all these years is in the palm of his hand.  His hood falls from his face revealing him for the first time.  He has short silver hair, with just a touch of the black from his long past youth and gentle brown eyes.  He looks more like a favorite uncle than the evil power crazed sorcerer he is.  He holds the energist high as it begins to resonate casting an eerie green light through the shrine.  So much death, Hitomi can see the bodies of her friends, Allen, Amano, Nathen, and Merle.  More bodies lay near the entrance, Dryden, Millerna and Gaddis among them.  There at her feet lie the Green and White Dragons, she and Van.  The ground starts to rumble then shake violently as the dragons of Gaea begin to rampage spreading fire and death in their wake.  _

_Total darkness again surrounds Hitomi, but she can smell fields as she finds herself sitting on a cliff side, a gentle wind blowing thru the blooming flowers and the sounds of the sea below filling the air around her.  It was in this very meadow, on this cliffside that Hitomi had discovered her love for Van allowing her to free her heart and save Gaea from the power of Dornkirk's Atlantis machine.  Folken appears before her, a young man, whole in body, with the white wings of an angel.  'Are you willing to sacrifice yourself to save this world?'  __Tears fill Hitomi's eyes, not for herself, but for Van and for her child.  She nods her head 'Yes.'__  Folken bends to place a hand under her chin, looking into her eyes, he smiles, for he too loves her, for she is part of his brother's heart and soul.  'Let the dragon become, but save a part of yourself, your strength, deep inside the beast.  When the time comes you will know what to do for those who love you.  For this has been your destiny for time untold, you are the guardian.'  __Folken reaches out to Hitomi again; brushing back a strand of her hair from her face, he is still smiling at her as he fades away._

Hitomi reaches a hand to her throbbing head as she comes too on the floor in the passageway; Van is holding her in his arms, kissing her face as he quietly urges her to come back to him.  She opens her eyes to look directly into his, all the love they feel for each other is reflected in them.  Hitomi brushes a soft kiss across Van's lips, and then whispers to him, quietly; the words are for him and him alone. 

Hitomi: "I will remember you even when I'm old, how foolish I was then to even leave.  I should have stayed with you back then, Van, but never a day went by that you weren't in my heart.  It's time now, I don't want to stop it any longer, I am the Guardian, the Dragon becomes."

Her eyes close as the green glow again spreads out from her body.  She trembles violently as she starts to grow, to change once again into the Green Dragon.  Crewmen run in fear as the dragon grows filling the passageway.  Allen and Amano grab Van pulling him away as he struggles to stay there with her.  The Green Dragon Trumpets, the sound shaking the very walls of the ship.  Blue/green flame shoots from her clawed hand exploding an opening in the outer wall.  The dragon leaps thru extending its wings as it clears the ship.  It flies away from the ship as the sky fills with dragons.

Goldie flies swiftly from the guymelf bay where he had been sleeping on Escaflowne.  He sours down the hall to where a solemn figure is standing, head down, beside a gaping hole in the side of the ship.  There are others there too, but Goldie avoids them as they make way for him to leave the ship and join the other dragons filling the skies.  He circles as if to leave, but instead lands on Van's shoulder, coiling his tail quickly around his neck to steady his perch.  Van turns, startled, to look at the little dragon.  Goldie whimpers and buries his small soft head under Van's chin.  Together they turn to take one last look out the damaged side of the ship at the Green Dragon flying off in the distance.  Van sighs then turns, leaving as he reaches up to stroke the little dragon.

Another part of the Prophecy has come to pass, The Dragon has Become.

Van has lost his love, his wife, Hitomi, she is now the Dragon of the Prophecy, and he Van is the Dragon destined to extinguish it shadow.  

What has happened to Yukari at the hands of Dilandau and the Lord Lawrence?  It is time to become warriors, and for Van to become the King he truly is.  Chapter 30  The Warriors of Gaea


	30. The Warriors of Gaea

Yukari is in the hands of the Ziabach Empire and at the mercy of Lord Lawrence.  What could possibly happen to her to make matters worse?  Dilandau gets a new slayer, one as bloodthirsty as he is. Life is good.  Amano reflects on the good times he, Yukari and Hatomi had on earth, and Van prepares to full fill the Prophecy, becoming the true King of Fanilia, The White Dragon.  Friends and enemies become warriors as they prepare for the battle that will either save or destroy Gaea.

Chapter 30: The Warriors of Gaea

Yukari slowly opened her eyes, how long had she been out, it could have been hours or even days, she has no way of knowing.  That dream, _'But no.' her panicked mind yells at her, __'it isn't a dream, it's real and it's a nightmare.'  She knows one thing for certain; she is in very real danger.  She can feel the cold uneven stone of the wall against her back, her arms shackled above her head.  They ache, as do her legs.  She is barely able to touch the floor, __'why is this happening to me?'  Her vision is starting to clear and she can see that she is not alone, there are two others present, one in red and black armor, and the other in long dark robes.  They are engaged in some sort of discussion and since they are in the cell with her, it must be her they are discussing.  She closes her eyes and concentrates on what the two are saying._

Dilandau: "I know she will come, Hitomi is very accommodating when it comes to her friends lives, Folken knew that when he destroyed half of Palas to acquire her.  How soon till this one is ready?"

Lord Lawrence speaks, but Yukari can't hear the words, his voice is still to low.

Dilandau: "What do you mean, there is no time for a complete fate alteration, I need a slayer, not some pathetic woman."

They are approaching Yukari as they speak, finally she can hear the voice of the other man as he answers.

Lord Lawrence: "You will have a slayer as aggressive and cunning as you when we are finished, we are going to give her part of you."

Dilandau: "Part of me?"

Lord Lawrence: "Just part of your emotions, your hatred and your lust for blood, we will alter her strength and destroy her ability to feel pain, that should keep her alive till the task is completed."

Dilandau: "Humm…  lovely!  I want a bonus for this, my lord.  I will not have any part of me loving anyone but me.  Make her desire above all to kill the one she now loves."

At the mention of her love Yukari's eyes fly open.  

Yukari: "No!"

Dilandau strides the rest of the way over to where Yukari is hanging.  He studies her body intently.  In those clothes one would never guess she is from the Mystic Moon.  Those fools on his brother's ship have at least learned something about not advertising the fact they have strangers with them.  Allen must be feeling so guilty now, he has lost not one, but two that were under his protection. _'Yes it serves him right, caring only for his sister, and not for…' Jealousy flares thru Dilandau's mind.  He shakes his head, bringing his thoughts back to the woman in front of him.  Dilandau reaches up and traces the line of Yukari's face with his hand.  She starts to tremble and tries to turn away from him, he slaps her, not too hard, but enough to be rewarded by the increase of fear reflecting in her eyes.  He can feel the thrill that punishing others sends coursing thru his body; the urge to slap her again, is almost overwhelming._

Dilandau: "That's good you already know to fear me."

He grabs a hand full of her hair, holding it tightly to keep her from moving her head, as his mouth descends on hers; the kiss is hard and cruel, as he grinds his lips against hers.  He tries to invade her mouth with his tongue, but she refuses to part her lips to him.  He pulls back to look into her eyes, there is still a spark of defiance in their depths. _'That won't do at all.'  Still holding her hair in one hand, Dilandau reaches to the neck of her dress, and in one swift pull tears the fabric down to her hips revealing the soft white curve of her breasts.  Yukari gasps at the action, and Dilandau seizes the opportunity to claim her mouth once more, this time his tongue slips in before she can stop it.  Dilandau is enjoying himself with his new toy, just one more thing, before the fun is over; he bites her lip drawing blood as he ends the kiss.  He pulls away licking her blood from his lips, savoring it as he stares into her eyes, to make sure she understands._

Dilandau: "Good girl, that's more like it, I may even decide to keep you for a while after I kill Van & Hitomi."

Dilandau laughs as he steps away from Yukari, she is trembling again.  Good.

Lord Lawrence: "Lord Dilandau, if you are finished with your fun, it's time to begin.  Guards bring her."

Unlocking her shackles, the guards pull Yukari from the cell and down the hall.  Her terrified screams are echoing off the walls as they go.

Dilandau is surprised at how much he is enjoying himself as he watches the changes take place in Yukari.  Her screams during the procedure excite him and even now after it's over the memory brings a smile tugging at his lips.  _'I wonder if this is how a new father feels at the birth of his child?' She is a part of him now, unlike Celena, who is day to his night, he and Yukari are like twins, her moves now a mirror image of his.  Celena… being trapped in the recesses of her mind with nothing to do but wait for his chance to reemerge had been his own private hell, but now it is Celena that is trapped knowing everything he is doing, yes life is good._

He sits watching Yukari as a solider instructs her in the handling of a sword.  In no time at all she is mastering the movements, clashing metal to metal, so much of his style showing as she charges the solider, striking and evading his counter moves.  Her movements are so sensual that Dilandau finds that he is becoming jealous of her opponent; it is time to take over her training, why should a incompetent like that solider get to have the fun.  He will push her to the fever pitch that he feels every time he kills.

Yukari finishes with the pitiful man they had her training with.  She feels as if she has handled a sword her whole life and not just a few hours.  She smiles as she pulls her sword from the small-unprotected area of the soldier's side.  The blood smeared on he blade fascinates Yukari.  She raises it to her lips, turning to look Dilandau directly in the eyes.  Slowly she licks off just a little with her delicate pink tongue.  He stars at her visibly growing uncomfortable at the desire so obviously stirring in him.  Yukari walks over to Dilandau her face and arms glistening with sweat from her efforts.  She watches him as he reaches up taking the weapon from her hand, his gaze lingering momentary on remaining blood there, then tossing it aside he grabs her by the arm pulling her down to him.

Dilandau: "I wonder how it would feel to take you to my bed?"

Yukari pulls away, standing and extending a hand to him.

Yukari: "What makes you think it would be you taking me?"

Dilandau laughs as they leave the training area,  _'This is going to be fun.'_

Van slowly walks down the passageway to the room he has shared with Hitomi.  He enters and quietly lights the candles on the table, casting a soft light in the empty room.  Goldie leaves his perch on Van's shoulder to roost on the bedpost his eyes following Van's every move.  Van absently grasps the pendant around his neck as he looks around the room, his every thought focused on Hitomi.  The Draconions must surely be a cursed people.  Every time Van has known happiness it has been pulled from him. _'But not this time it won't, I will face my fears, and fulfill the Prophecy and then I will use the heart of light to return Hitomi to me.'  Van kicks his foot into something partially under the bed.  Reaching down he pulls Hitomi's duffle bag out.  He puts it on the bed, unzipping it and removing its contains one at a time.  He doesn't linger over the strange items he knows she prefers to wear under her clothes, setting them aside.  There are other clothes, pants, shirts, and then he stops as he pulls out her school uniform.  She wore this outfit almost as if it were her armor three years ago.   He lifts it to his face drinking in her scent from the very fibers of the fabric.  He shakes his head, what is he doing?  He reaches into the very bottom and removes the photographs.  Hitomi, a smile curving her oval face, with her family.  She looks as different from the blonde haired, blue-eyed boy, her little brother, as he does from Folken.  Hitomi's grandmother, so alike they look, she and this woman who stole for a time Leon Schazar's heart in the man's dreams.  He puts them down and is picking up the third picture, the one taken at the "Track Meet" when there is a knock at the door.  Van sighs and still holding the photo answers the door.  Amano is standing there, an unsure look on his face._

Amano: "I'm not sure why I'm here Van, it's just that…"

He trails off unable to finish saying out loud the fears he holds in his heart.

Van: "We'll get Yukari back."

Amano: "I want to believe it, I feel so guilty, she never wanted to be here, but she loves Hitomi, and she knew I wanted this.  Still I should have tried to find a way to send her back before anything happened to her."

Amano looks down noticing the photo Van is holding.  He reaches out to take it from him.  He smiles sadly as his thumb strokes the red-haired girl smiling at him, frozen in that moment in time.

Amano: "We had so much fun that day, the three of us.  Both Hitomi and I had placed first in our events at the meet and afterward the three of us went out to celebrate.    It was the first time we ever did anything together as friends.  We were like the three Musketeers that day."

Van: "Who?"

Amano: "Old Earth tales, the Musketeers were the kings swordsman.  They had all these exciting adventures, and there wasn't anything they wouldn't do for each other.  They would defeat their enemies and then they would shout 'One for all and all for one.'  It became so popular among the runners that everyone on the track team started shouting it after a win.  And this makes no sense to you at all does it.  I'm sorry to be going on and on."

Amano sighs as he hands the photo back to Van.

Amano: "I'd better go now, good night Van."

The hours' growing late as Van finally drifts to sleep, but even his dreams won't let him be.  In them he can see Hitomi smiling at him, Hitomi standing by the window in his room at the castle in Fanilia.  She turns to him heavy with his child, her green eyes sparkling.  Hitomi in bed her eyes misted with tears of happiness as Van holds their newborn child in his arms.  Hitomi sitting in the gardens as a small raven haired child runs into her arms and hugs her.  Hitomi, Hitomi.  Then the Green Dragon rears its head and Hitomi vanishes in a swirl of blue/green flame.  Van sits up in bed with a start, wide-awake, covered in sweat.  He is holding Hitomi's uniform in his hand crumpled from his grip.  Goldie jumps from the bedpost onto Van's shoulder, chirping smoothly to calm his mistress mate.  Time for sleep is over its time for Van to ready himself for the battle to come.  He pulls his satchel from beneath the bed opening it he removes an ancient armor.

The ship is a flurry of activity, the crew reading for an air battle if necessary, Guymelfs ready at the bay doors for launch.  To Allen's dismay everyone has decided to go including Merle and Millerna, neither can be swayed from their decision.  Except for Merle and Nathen the rest have on the uniforms of Asturian knights, even Gaddis has donned the blue and white uniform with the belled sleeves meant to deceive an opponent when he aims for the upper arm.  The room suddenly becomes quiet as Van enters.  Gone is the young Lord they all know, replaced by a dark and dangerous King, the King of Fanilia, the White Dragon.  Van wears the ancient armor of black leather breaches and sleeveless tunic.  Black elbow length gloves encrusted with silver mail in the shape of dragon scales, knee boots with the same silver scales and a black short cape with the crest of Fanilia embroidered on the back.  On his forehead is a silver twine band, a blue sky stone in the center.  He wears similar bands on his upper arms, one with a brown earth stone, and the other an aqua water stone.  But it is the front of the tunic that draws everyone's attention.  A white sky dragon adorns its breastplate, one clawed foot resting on an energist, a sword in one hand and the red stone of fire in the other.  From its mouth shoot flames of red, orange, and yellow.  Van looks as he feels, dangerous.

Yukari sleeping with the enemy!  Van King of Fanilia the White Dragon.  The eclipse is upon them as everyone arrives at the Shrine, in Thera Utopia, once the resting place of The Light of Balance.  Is it a trap, of course it is, but there is no other way as the Prophecy brings together the forces of Good and Evil.  Chapter 31: The Shrine at Thera Utopia


	31. The Shrine at Thera Utopia

Dragons are everywhere as the eclipse is just a short time away.  Van is lead to the shrine, first by the power of the pendant, and then by Goldie.  The trap is sprung, the battle begins and the day becomes night as the eclipse begins.  Will Gaea live or will the fire of Dragons swallow it?

Chapter 31 The Shrine at Thera Utopia

The Crusade stops in the Dragon Forrest near the area Dryden has calculated as the place Thera Utopia once stood.  They way anchor still a long way from their destination; the remaining distance will have to be covered by land.  Four Guymelfs launch from the bay, Gaddis, Amano, and Allen piloting the Astorian fighters and Van in Escaflowne.

They land with a thud on the forest floor.  Around them are dragons, so many dragons.  

Van: "Keep your weapons shielded and they will let us pass."

Van opens the cockpit of Escaflowne standing on its deck.  He removes the pendant holding it out in front of him as he has seen Hitomi do so many times.  He closes his eyes and concentrates, picturing in his mind the shrine he saw in the vision he shared with Hitomi.  All goes dark in his mind, the only thing he sees is the pendant swinging back and forth in perfect time, and then he sees it, there in the swing of the pendant, the shrine.  He opens his eyes to see the pendant point into the forest and to the left.

Van: "This way."

He renters the cockpit, closing it behind him, then leads off, the others with their passengers following.  Goldie is flying close beside him as they make their way deeper into the green forest.  They have traveled quite some distance when Goldie swoops down trying to block their advance.  Suddenly impressions flood Van's mind, emotions from Goldie.  There are troops near by they must be close to the shrine now.  

Van: "We'll have to leave the Guymelfs here and go in by foot. Goldie is warning us of troops near by.  It must be Dilandau."

Dryden: "What their force can't be that big, we would have known if Ziabach had moved a large army here.  Why not go in and take them out with the Guymelfs, we can fight our way thru and do a lot of damage at the same time."

Allen: "We would loose the element of surprise."

Van: "And besides, Dryden, the dragons would attack.  We'd never make it thru in time if at all, there are too many of them."

Goldie darts back and forth, then lunges at Van and captures the tail of his short cape in his small talons.  He starts to pull Van forward; the little creature knows which way to go.

Nathen: "Looks like we follow the dragon."

The sun is shining brightly as a gentle breeze whispers thru the trees along the valley floor as Van slows the pace of the journey to the shrine.  The moons high in the sky above the Emerald Mountain grow closer to the sun, time is growing short, and soon the eclipse will begin.   Goldie darts and then swoops into an opening hidden from view, if not for the little dragon they might have missed the entrance to the shrine altogether.  From the outside it looks like the entrance to a cave, well hidden by the surrounding brush, but inside it's open, the sun shining on the empty alter in the center.  It is a simple stone alter, stone dragon men on either side, swords drawn as if protecting something.  In the center a clawed hand emerges from the stone, now empty, but once the resting place of the Light of Balance.  The outer walls contain small nooks each holding an energist like a royal tomb of kings.  As Nathen and Gaddis light torches scattered along the sides in preparation for the coming darkness, the others take a moment to look around this ancient holy place.  Dryden examines the walls; he is fascinated by the writings under the energists resting there.  

Dryden: "This must be the resting place of the Dragon Mere that guarded the Light of Balance.  The story of the Dragon Prince, if it is fact and not a tale, then the dragon beasts of Gaea were created right here in this very spot."

Millerna: "It's so quiet here, even the dragons have stopped."

Van: "To quiet and since the Sorceress know of this place already we should see a welcoming committee very soon.  This is a trap."

Dilandau walks into the open flanked by two armored Dragon Slayers and many Ziabach soldiers.  His gate is easy, almost lazy.  He claps his hands in mock approval.

Dilandau: "Very perceptive Van, yes we have been waiting for your arrival.  Where is your pet dragon, did the bitch in heat fly off?  No matter she knows this is her Cred, she'll be here soon."

At the sound of Dilandau's voice in the din of the shrine, both Allen and Amano turn to face him.

Allen: "Dilandau."

Amano starts forward he is very close to loosing it, but Allen grabs him holding his advance, it won't do for him to do something stupid now.

Amano: "Where is Yukari, give her back now, if you've hurt her I'll kill you."

Dilandau: "Ah how nice, the boy from the Mystic Moon playing big bad knight with your little sword.  You want her do you? What makes you think she would want to go back to you once she has had use of a real man."

Allen: "No, Amano."

It is too late, Amano looses control, charging the smiling Dilandau, nothing matters but cutting the man down where he stands.  As Amano draws close, sword ready, in the correct position to kill, one of the slayers steps in his path, blocking his attack and answering with a counter move.  The clash rings out in the shrine as a kind of signal for the battle to begin.  Allen charges Dilandau, both are ready, eager for the fight.  The second Dragon Slayer charges Van, but Gaddis steps in with an attack move instead.  The slayer screams in frustration a high-pitched female scream taking Gaddis momentarily off balance, but not long enough to make a mistake.  

Gaddis: "I know that voice, so you want to be a slayer, fine I don't hold back even for a girl."

The Ziabach soldiers attack anyone not already fighting with their superiors.  Allen and Dilandau are exchanging blows, thrusting and block, both starting to sweat from their exertions.  Although both are very skilled, Allen is still the better fighter.

Dilandau: "Why hold back are you concerned for our little sister, she will be your downfall, I don't hold those stupid sentiments for you brother."

Allen: "Then why call me brother, you are part of Celena, I won't kill you, your family.  I will find out what they did and get her back again."

The fighting continues as Dilandau quickly checks on the progress of his fighters.  Van has taken care of several of the Ziabach soldiers, they were all incompentes anyway, expendable.  That stupid Empress Terrial is out on the ground a small wound in her arm, _'Why did I even let her come, hoping she would get killed and out of the way, that's why.'   If Gaddis doesn't end her, Dilandau will afterwards.  One more thing to check, he turns laughing as he sees how fiercely his other Slayer is fighting.  Yukari is something to watch as she fights, he knew his little bonus from the Sorcerers would pay off.  She won't stop till the stupid boy from the Mystic Moon is dead or she is, and with full armor on the boy won't know who he fights till it is too late.  Either way Dilandau wins._

Dilandau: "It seems our new sister is getting the better of your student, Allen."

Allen: "What?  Your crazy as ever."

Dilandau: "Am I, look for yourself, brother."

Just then Amano gets in a forward cut, the blade slicing thru his opponent's helmet and finding the flesh beneath it.  Amano charges for the killing blow as the slayer falls to the ground.  He is about to arch his sword down when the slayer removes her helmet, red hair cascading over her shoulders.  She turns to look at him, a bloodied hand held to her face.  Amano stops short of the strike, stunned.

Yukari: "My face, look what you've done."

She pulls her hand away, holding it out to him, then bringing it back to her face she licks some of the warm red liquid off, smiling sweetly at him for a moment before charging, blade held high.  There is madness in her once bright, happy eyes; his Yukari is gone, replaced by this mad woman coming at him.  Her blow lands hard against his blade, the full strength of her rage ringing out as the metal clashes.  Both swords go flying, but the fight is far from over.  

Yukari: "Come now my love, we don't need them to finish this, do we?"

She waves her arm in the direction her sword lying, out of reach on the stone floor.  Amano glances to it for a moment, but that is all the time Yukari needs, she launches herself in a controlled kick.  Amano acts on instinct as he uses his arm to block the blow and spins to sweep his leg across her calf, sending her sprawling backwards.  She hits rolling and coming back up into a challenge stance, ready to attack again.  Arms and legs have replaced the forgotten swords, but the battle is just as dangerous as it was with them.  Dilandau laughs again.

Dilandau: "Weaponless fighting I will have to learn this strange manner of battle.  It intrigues me."

Over at the other side of the shrine Van is countering the attacks of the Ziabach soldiers, he has taken out several opponents already, the floor of the shrine is stained crimson from the battle.  He turns to see his friend's fighting fiercely.  One slayer is down, now forgotten by Gaddis as her helps Dryden and Nathen.  He can see Allen fighting Dilandau; he is holding back, Van knows he fears hurting Celena, if she still lives within Dilandau's mind.  And Amano, he is fighting strangely with the other slayer.  No this one isn't just a slayer, it's Yukari, she must have been subjected to a fate alteration after her abduction.  The moves they are using are strange, but it looks to Van as if they could still kill each other, even without weapons.  Van is about to charge two more soldiers as they come at him, when he hears it.  The wind rips thru the shrine as the trumpeting roar of the approaching Green Dragon echoes off the walls.  It lands in front of him and with a slash of its claws rips thru the two soldiers as if they were paper.

The light in the shrine is fading, as the moons high in the sky start to block the sun. The eclipse is beginning.  The Ziabach soldiers run in fear, both from the Green Dragon and because of the eclipse.  In a darkened corner of the shrine near a secret entrance, stands a tall dark figure, a small smile on his evil face; he is anticipating the columniation of his dreams of power and conquest.  Lord Lawrence, one of the three Dark Lords.  

Van watches as the Green Dragon turns on him, but it hesitates, as if an inner fight is taking place.  At that moment Goldie dives at Van.  He lifts his arms instinctively to shoo the little dragon away.  At that moment the Green Dragon reaches out and wraps her clawed hand around the pendant resting on Van's chest.  She pulls snapping the chain from around his neck.  The dragon now holds Van's only hope of saving Hitomi.  A strangled cry escapes Van's lips.

Van: "No!"

The dragon's eyes lock with Van's and the world goes dark for an instant, but in that time, Van can clearly see his fate and hers if he were to be wearing the pendant while striking down the dragon.  He blinks, shaking his head to clear it as a soft voice calls to him, _'I will try to right the wrongs, but we both know what must be.  Be swift and true, I accept my fate.'  Closing her green human eyes the dragon squeezes the pendant, then opens its hand as the pendant begins to glow.  The air starts to crackle as if charged with power and two bright pillars of light descend washing the shrine in white intensity.  Van can see them as they land engulfing the fighters on the far side of the shrine.  Allen, Dilandau, Amano, and Yukari.  Van hears Dilandau's scream of frustration as the light sweeps upward gone into the darkened sky leaving only Allen and Amano standing in its wake._

Amano: "What the…Where are they?"

With the abrupt end of the fighting a deadly quiet befalls the area, the sky above is darkening rapidly as the eclipse reaches its apex.  The Green Dragon looks directly at Van again, a sad look in her human eyes.  He hears the pendant hit the floor as the dragon releases it from her grasp.  She rears up letting out an ear-shattering roar as flame shoots from her clawed hand upwards into the day that is night.  Her unprotected chest is completely exposed to Van.  He raises his sword, and then hesitates _'I can't do this Hitomi.'  Suddenly his mind is filled with Hitomi's scream. __'Now!'  Van's blade arches downward, flying true finding its mark, sinking deep within the Green Dragon's chest.  As Van pulls down and out her life's blood spills and the Green Dragon crashes to the shrine floor dead.  _

_When comes the triple eclipse the dragon must extinguish its shadow_

_           At the center of cred or the world shall be swallowed by flame._

The dragon has extinguished its shadow as written in the Prophecy; all that remains is to deliver the new Light of Balance to its resting place.  It is a time of sorrow and joy, a time of endings and new beginnings, but for whom?  What has happened to Dilandau and Yukari?  Some answers come in the form of Hitomi's grandmother; can this gentle woman help Van?   Chapter 32 The Light of Balance


	32. The Light of Balance

Sorry it has taken me so long to post this, but Dilandaus gal has been keeping me working day and night on By the Hand of Destiny.  Writing a story alone is time consuming, but combining the writings of three authors is both time consuming and a challenge

My tale here is almost complete, as there are only two chapters and the epilog left, but a lot can happen before the end, so read and please review**Fanilia

*****

The Green Dragon is dead, extinguished by the hand of the White Dragon, now all that remains is to restore the new Light of Balance to it's resting place.  Can Van now save Hitomi with the Heart of Light?  Friends and enemies are saved and the past returns to the shrine.

Chapter 32 The Light of Balance

Tears stream unchecked down Van's face.  He opens the dragon's chest and heart with his sword, solemnly reaching in and removing the Blue/green energist, the new Light of Balance.  His sword falls to the floor, metal on stone echoing in the quiet.  

Empress Terrial watches as Van removes the energist, the power her Masters wish to possess.  She has lain motionless during most of the fighting, waiting for an opening to strike.  Van will pay for rejecting her, pay with his life.  While all attention is focused on Van, she has edged over to a better position, one close enough to finish him before his friends can interfere.  She nods her head to the still hidden Dark Lord and as Van stands next to the body of the Green Dragon, the energist in his hand, she charges.  A blood sick scream comes from her as she nears her target.

On the far side of the shrine all eyes are on Van as he strikes down the Green Dragon and removes the energist.  Merle is the first to move forward, drawn to her lifelong friend in his time of pain.  A movement from the other side of the shrine draws her attention.  She turns seeing the Empress charging the weaponless Van.  No one is close enough to stop her before she reaches him.  

Merle: "Nathen!"

Nathen's keen eye has also caught the movement of the Empress.  He knows what Merle needs, she has a clear shot, he doesn't.  Nathen quickly pulls his knife from the Ziabach soldier where he had left it and tosses it to Merle.  She grabs the knife as it sails thru the air changing it's direction and adding her own strength the its momentum.  The knife flies across the shrine to find its home deep in the Empresses neck.  She falls to the ground a few feet from Van dead.

Van turns just as he hears a horrid scream, to see Empress Terrial in the uniform of a dragon slayer hit the floor a knife deep in her neck.  Looking up he sees Merle standing there a smile of grim satisfaction on her face.

Van approaches the alter placing the energist in its resting place.  A gust of wind blows thru the shrine, followed by dead calm.  There is no noise inside or out, animals, dragons, even the rustling of the leaves in the trees are gone.  Van looks up in the sky at the eclipse, the moons should be moving past the sun by now, but they remain in place, unmoving, as have the clouds in the surrounding sky.  Time is standing still.  Slowly the phantom moon brightens, its glow casting an eerie light in the shrine.  The energist, Hitomi's energist, begins to resonate, glowing blue/green in the flickering torchlight.

Beams of light shoot out from it to touch each of the energists resting in the walls, starting them to resonate also.  Each sends out a shaft of red swirling energy, which seems to dance around the shrine moving closer and closer to the center.  The energy is absorbed by the Balance of light, and then released, shooting up into the sky and across Gaea, renewing and restoring the land.  The clouds again begin to move in the sky as the sun peaks out from behind the moons ending the eclipse.  Van looks down at the Green Dragon, but it is no longer, Hitomi the Dragon mere of legend, the last protector of the Balance of light, lays at his feet.  

Van gently lifts her into his arms, holding her lifeless body close to his as he moves over to the shrines alter.  He is unaware of the others watching, as he lays her on the alter next to the lightly glowing energist resting there, leaving only long enough to retrieve the pendant from the floor.  He knots the broken chain, lifting Hitomi's head to place the pendant back around her neck, its true home.  Van's hopes for a miracle, Hitomi's life and that of their child rest on his belief that he has indeed found the heart of light, and with it Hitomi will be renewed as is written in the Prophecy.  Van can't breath as he waits for the miracle to come, the act of pulling air into his starving lungs forgotten as he watches, for something, anything to happen.  He stands there staring, to him an eternity passes, or so it seems.  Nothing.  He grabs the stone of the pendant wishing his hearts desire, picturing her in his mind.  He feels warmth, and as he releases his hold he can see the pendant glowing.

From the shadows steps a young woman.

Van: "Hitomi?"

Woman: "No Van, I am not Hitomi."

The woman, no she is a girl, looks just like Hitomi, except her long brown hair is braided and she is wearing a kimono.  Van knows her; she is Hitomi's grandma.

Allen:  "Hitomi's Grandma."

Woman: "Yes and no.  I was Hitomi's grandmother, but the story of the Dragon Prince, was true, not a fable, and my child, born so long, long ago, was Hitomi, she was the last protector of the Light of Balance and the keeper of the new hope.  I hid her here in my future, with my other daughter to rise as her own, to protect her.  Van, I want more than anything to make your wishes come true, but it is not within **my power to bring her back.  I can though do one thing to help."**

She reaches out to touch the Light of Balance, drawing to her being a small amount of its vast power.  She then touches first the pendant and then Hitomi.  The glow from the pendant spreads across Hitomi's body changing her again to the girl from the Mystic Moon.  Her pale body unmarked, it shows no signs of the dragon's death.  

Woman: "Her body will remain balanced on the edge till your child is born.  Hitomi is gone as was always her fate.  She used the last of the stars power, the power of Atlantics not to save herself, but to save others, friends and enemies."

Van: "But the Prophecy said she could be renewed."

Woman: "The energist was a part of her, without it she is not whole.  You will understand one day."

Silent tears cascade from the woman's eyes as she bends down to place a gentle kiss on her daughter.  As she steps away from the alter a tall dragon man with the same emerald green eyes as Hitomi steps out of the shadows to join his wife, taking her hand in his. They both turn to look one last time at their daughter, and then as they step toward the shadows, they are gone.

Van removes his short cloak, placing it on Hitomi, and then he crumples to the floor as his grief overcomes him.  Merle and Nathen approach, Merle bending down to take him in her arms.  Van buries his head in her shoulder.

Van: "I was so sure the pendant would save her."

Again the pendant starts to glow softy, unnoticed by those in the shrine.  Two pillars of light again descend, and then vanish.  In their wake are Yukari, who is holding her head and looking around in confusion, and Dilandau.  But he is not alone for in his arms is Celena.  Dilandau is staring at her, a small almost loving smile on his face.

Allen: "What? How?"

Dilandau: "Not one step closer Allen."

Celena stirs and opens her light blue eyes to star up at the man holding her.

Celena: "Brother."

Dilandau: "Yes, I am, can you feel it, we are both whole."

Celena: "Yes I feel it.  Stay, please."

Dilandau: "I can't, we are night and day, you and I.  I must have battle to be happy, but you, you are the good in us."

Celena: "She did this for us, Hitomi."

Dilandau looks at the girl laid on the stone alter, covered by a dark cloak.  He knows the truth of it too.  She could have simply changed him back to Celena, trapping him in her mind forever, but she used her remaining power, not for herself, but to give both him and Celena their freedom.  _'Am I worth her sacrifice?'   Dilandau gently lowers Celena to the floor, his eyes fixed on Allen._

Dilandau: "Care for her, protect her.   If anything ever happens to her I will know she is the best of both of us, brother.  Till we meet again."

He turns taking up his sword from the stone floor and heads out of the shrine, knowing they will not try to stop him.  An unspoken truce exists in this place at this moment in time.  Allen rushes to his sister, as Gaddis removes his coat handing it to his commander.  Celena puts the coat on with her brother's help.

Allen: "How do you feel?"

Celena: "Whole."

Allen holds his sister hugging her tightly; he is for a brief moment happy.  As Celena looks over, his eyes follow hers to see Hitomi and next to her on the floor wrapped in Merles arms is Van.

Celena: "She did this for us, she used her power to free us both."

In the shadows the Dark Lord Lawrence turns, he was so close to fulfilling his dream of conquest this time.  But with some work he may still have Dilandau, and he is a patient man, it will be years before Gaea's next trail, he will wait.

There is one other in the shadows, watching, he sighs as he turns to leave, heading back to the Crusade.  Mr. Mole feels the pain of the people there in the shrine, wanting to help, but knowing he can't interfere with time and destiny.  How long has he been present to see the struggles of this world, cursed to bear witness for all time to the fact that they, the people of Atlantis, were not greater than the gods as they once had foolishly believed themselves to be.  

He thinks of Hitomi, the destiny of her heart, has saved this world, not once but twice with the greatest love ever known by any being, her love not only for that one special man, but also for a world and a dream for the future.  And if dreams continue to create Gaea, someday the people of Atlantic, the Draconions, may be reborn because of her.  A small plan crossed his mind bringing a sad smile to his worn face, _'A little push in the proper direction is really not interfering.'  He looks around the shrine one last time.  It's been such a very long time since he was last here in this place, since the time he saw that first girl from the Mystic Moon. _

**

Love lives on as the child of Van and Hitomi is given the chance for life.  But Hitomi is gone without the energist she is not whole.  Mr. Mole is more than he seems, what will his push be, and will it help in the end.  The Prophecies of Escaflowne are fulfilled in Chapter 33 The Journey's End


	33. The Journey's End

This is the last chapter, but not the end of the story… As in all stories, there is an epilogue so don't forget to come back and read it, when I post it.  I just wanted to take time here to thank each and every person who has read, and in a way shared this story with me.  I so enjoyed writing this and was almost sad to see it end, but then that is what sequels are for, and I have already started to outline one to this story.  But it will be awhile coming, as this took 5 months to write this, and it is nowhere as involved as By the Hand of Destiny is becoming.  Please again Read and Review, Sincerely Fanilia

Gaea has been saved, by the sacrifices of those Van loves and the Prophecy has been fulfilled, but has it.  Yukari never did give Hitomi the letter from her mother, but discovers it was for another.  The time comes as it was destined to, for friends to part ways and return to the lives as before the coming of the Fire Star.  

Chapter 33; The Journey's End

The Crusade is traveling slowly thru the forests of Fanilia, back to the castle; to the place it all began.  The shrine is far behind, but now several crewmen are guarding it, they will stay till a guard from Fanilia arrives, from now on the shrine will be protected. 

Hitomi is in the room she shared with Van on the voyage to the shrine.  Amano has given her condition a name, calling it a coma, it is common on the Mystic Moon; his father had been in the same condition before his death.  He tells Van that Hitomi doesn't feel pain, for she is gone only her body hasn't given up yet.  It's not the whole truth, but the people of Fanilia and those of Gaea will need an explanation they can understand.  It is important that Van and Hitomi's child be born with out being the object of fear from the unexplained.  Friends have stopped to check on Van, he refuses to leave Hitomi's side for any reason, his love for her and the bonding of the Mating Fire are like a prison encasing his mind, making him relive her death over and over again.

One person has been absent, not ready to come into the room, Yukari.  She has returned to her own personality, the only reminders of her experience are the painful memories she will carry with her and the scar down the side of her face, a mirror image of the one Van gave to Lord Dilandau years before.  She has come as far as the door several times, each time turning back.  Finally Amano urges her to go to Van and to see her friend.  As she

enters the room, lit by the soft light of candles on every table and shelf, she hesitates, Amano has assured her that while under the influence of the fate alteration, no one blamed her for anything she did, least of all him.  She walks to the bed, looking down at her lifelong friend, her best friend, her eyes are red and puffy from crying.

Yukari: "I'm so sorry."

Van: "There's no need, Yukari, it wasn't anyone's fault, fate had decided long ago the outcome, we were all just players."

Yukari looks around just now realizing that others are in the room.  She sees the expressions on each face, it is true, no one there blames her.  She begins to cry all over.  After a time she gathers her self and holds out in her hand an envelope.

Yukari: "After we return to Fanilia I hope to find a way to return to my home, I don't want to stay here, I just want to forget.   Amano doesn't want to go back, not yet anyway, we both feel it's for the best this way."

 She looks down at the envelope she is holding in her outstretched hand.

Yukari: "This is a letter to Hitomi from her mother, she told me I would know when to give it to her.  It's strange, but I feel now is the time."

She takes Van's hand in hers and opening his palm places the envelope into it.  He stares at the fine white paper as if it is some foreign object, then slowly opens the seal and removes the papers inside.  The letter is written in the language of the Mystic Moon, he is unable to read it so he hands it back to Yukari.  She holds it in trembling hands as she begins to read. 

Yukari: "My dearest Van,  

My beautiful Hitomi is gone.  Dead by powers that I will never understand, but I know that no matter how I grieve, you're grieving more."

Yukari's stops reading, her voice is cracking with the threat of new tears.

Yukari: "She knew!  I can't read this I'm sorry, Van."

Yukari is crying again as Amano steps to her side and gently removes the papers from her.

Amano: "It's ok I'll finish."

He waits as she pulls herself together and joins the others sitting in the room.

Amano: "I knew three years ago when Hitomi returned from the land she called Gaea without her pendant that she would again one day leave me, but that when she did she would never return.  The pendant had protected her, without it she could be found and returned to her home world, your world.  Hitomi wasn't my daughter, she was my sister, her mother was my stepmother and how I came to raise her as my own, is a story that may be revealed someday, but not by me, and not in a letter.  

I am grate full that I had these last three years with her, I cherished every moment of them, and I will hold her forever in my heart.  I am sorry your time with her was so short, but she loved you, I know, as only a mother can know the heart of her daughter.

I also know that death isn't the end of everything, and I trust in the love you have for Hitomi, it will see you thru, Van.  You are in my heart and in my mind."

Amano folds the paper, handing it back to Van.

Allen stands and starts to pace in the small room.  To him the thought that destiny controls everything and the outcome was never theirs to change is something he can't and won't except.  He angrily slams his fist into his open palm. 

Allen: "This can't be how it ends, I won't believe we never had any control in the outcome.  Destiny is how you make it, it doesn't make you."

Celena reaches a hand to her brother's arm; pulling him back she squeezes it looking into his troubled eyes.

Celena: "But it controls the flow of the choices we receive, Hitomi could have saved herself, but the cost would have been this world, she loved us all too much to let that happen.  She was rewarded for that choice, her child, created by the love she and Van shared will be a living reminder that she was here."   

Several weeks have passed since the Crusade arrived back in Fanilia and life has returned back to as normal as is possible. Van is no longer the young king, but is being called "The Dragon" by his people because of the small dragonet that now resides on this shoulder or never very far from his side.  The tale of how he again found his true love and may lose her to an illness that befell her not long after their marriage, has spread all over Fanilia. They will have an heir, but not a Queen to make the kingdom whole and their King happy. 

Escaflowne is again asleep, standing silent guard at the Royal tomb, his energist removed and returned to the statute in Van's room.  Van used Escaflowne's energist to send Hitomi home once and is going to try to send Yukari back with it today. Millerna and Dryden are to leave for Palas and Allen will be returning to the kingdom of Freid and Eries with Celena.  His friends are all going back to the lives they left before the Firestar, but none of them will ever take a single day for granted.  They all agree to return for the births of both Merle's and Hitomi's babies.  Merle has been under the care of the healers and is doing fine.  But those same healers, unaware of Hitomi's true condition have tried everything possible to help her, but nothing has helped.

Everyone is again drawn to Hitomi, this time to say good-bye.  Van enters the room first, but Hitomi is missing.  The only occupant of the room now is a servant changing the bed.

Van: "Where is Hitomi?"

Servant: "Your wife is outside getting some fresh air, the healers thought it might help her condition, My Lord.  They took her to the gardens, it is so beautiful there."

Van: "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

Servant: "I don't know My Lord is something wrong."

Van: "No."

Allen: "I'm sure they are just trying to help, Van. We can say good-bye there, it is after all beautiful day."

The garden is beautiful, the flowers in full bloom, their scents filling the air.  Hitomi is covered with a light blanket she looks to be sleeping.  Van finds it harder every day to see her like this, as if she will turn to him open her eyes and smile.  Van excuses the healer sitting with Hitomi and for a moment he is left alone with his love.  He sinks to his knees beside her; again the grief floods his heart and mind. 'Why!'  He can't keep doing this, not today with his friends leaving.  Van sighs and stands as the others join him.  

Mr. Mole joins them as they are saying their farewells, Van had forgotten he was still there at the castle, but then the man is always somewhere.  He strolls up and hands something to Van.  It is a small golden frame intricately carved with dragons; the Prophecy is mounted in it, written in the language of the Mystic Moon, the Gaean translation under each line.  Dryden looks closely at it, a shocked expression crossing his face.

Dryden: "That's the page from the book, how did you get that."

Mr. Mole: "It's for the little lady, by all rights it is hers."

He smiles inwardly _'A little push, a lot of luck, he will know.'_

Yukari walks over, for the first time reading the Prophecy that has brought them all so much pain.

Yukari: "Why is this written in my language? I don't understand."

Van: "The Book of Three is written in the language of the Mystic Moon.  The people of Atlantice were originally from there.  It was one of my mother's books.  We believe that the translations were added sometime later."

Yukari: "To think this was written so long ago, but I still don't understand something, this doesn't say anything about a heart of light."

Pointing to the verse he is referring to Dryden reads out loud.

Dryden: "Here the last line in the last verse.  Only when the balance is restored shall the dragon renew its shadow."

Yukari: "By the blood pact of the winged people."

Amano looks over Yukari's shoulder.

Amano: "She's right, someone must have translated it wrong."

Van: "Then we were never looking for the right answer, there never was a heart of light."

Van understands now as images flash thru his mind.  _He is holding an energist high, standing in the castle shrine, with his sword he cuts his thumb allowing his blood to flow into the energist binding him to it.  He sees himself place the energist in the chest crystal of the giant guymelf and as he removes his hand it starts to beat, bring the sleeping dragon, Escaflowne, to life.  He sees himself in the Mystic Valley a blue/green energist floating down from his mother's image to his outstretched hand.  He sees himself, in the shrine at Thera Utopia placing the Green Dragon's energist in the resting place of the Light of Balance.  He sees himself standing in the very same shrine as Hitomi's grandma, no it is her true mother, tells him that it is not within HER power to save Hitomi for she is no longer whole.  No longer whole._

Van: "Oh No!"

Van turns and runs from the garden startling Goldie from his shoulder and leaving his friends staring at him.  Van is out of breath as her returns a few minutes later, bending with his hands on his knees as he allows his breathing to slow.  

Merle: "Lord Van are you alright?"

Van: "I've had it the whole time."

Van raises his hand and holds out the blue/green energist from the Mystic Valley.  Slowly he covers the last few feet to stand beside Hitomi.  He stares at her for a moment before removing his sword from his side.  He raises the energist high above his head and with his other hand uses his sword to slice along the skin of his thumb.  The blood flows from the cut and onto the energist, being absorbed by the stone, binding him to it.  He closes his eyes, concentrating on what he is about to do.

Van: "Sleeping Dragon Awaken!"

Van lowers the energist and places it on Hitomi's chest.  He stands there waiting as the seconds stretch by.  In the sky a single star, the morning star, brightens flashing in the blue sky above, giving the last of its power.  Everything becomes quiet, again it's as if time is standing still.  Goldie flies down to land on Van's shoulder his tail coils around the King's neck as he starts to sing.  Nathen had been right the song of the small dragon is like the songs of the angles themselves, beautiful, and joyous.  The energist begins to resonate as it fades and vanishes, its glow spreading across Hitomi's body.  She is rising in the air as if being lifted by unseen arms, her hair flowing out framing her face and cascading over her shoulders.  Hitomi's eyes fly open and she gasps as her body arches as wings of the purest white emerge from her back.  She is now truly part of Van. Not only does Dragon's Mating Fire mate them; they are bonded by blood pact, the blood pact of the winged people. Hitomi's friends watch in awe as the glow fades and she gently touches the ground, feathers flying in all directions among the flowers.

**

What does the future hold?

That's all I'm going to say.  Next the Epilogue to The Prophecies of Escaflowne

Fanilia


	34. Epilogue

The Prophecy has been fulfilled, changing all that have been touched by it.  The future of Gaea is again safe, but as in all tales of conflict and renewal, what does the future hold?

**

Epilogue:

The gardens are in full bloom as Hitomi sits with Merle watching the children play among the flowers.  Millerna and Dryden's visit has been a pleasant surprise, and they are all enjoying the beautiful day outdoors.  Millerna will soon have a child of her own; she is shifting position every few minutes trying to get comfortable.  

Millerna: "I don't remember Eries saying anything about being this uncomfortable."

Hitomi: "How are she and Allen anyway, it's been too long since we have all been together."

Millerna: "They have their hands full, you should see Leon, he reminds me more and more of Allen everyday."

Hitomi shakes her head, knowing what a handful a young child can be.

Hitomi: "He's only three."

Millerna: "You'll see.  That boy, he can charm his way out of anything already.  You'll get to see them when this one comes, you are all coming aren't you."

She pats her large rounded belly affectionately and receives a small kick from within for her trouble.

Merle: "We wouldn't miss it. Nathen will be back in plenty of time from the village, I wish we could have gone with him this time, but well you know, men, but he hasn't missed the hunt in the four years we've been married."

Dryden enters the garden to retrieve his wife at the same time the children come running up.  Folken is the spitting image of his father Van, he has his mothers green eyes, and his raven hair is highlighted by a shock of pure gold, the unruly lock falling across his face most of the time.   Crystal, a head shorter then her friend looks like neither of her parents, with a pelt of lustrous silver and dark gray markings, she has eyes so blue they shine like crystals in the sunlight.

Crystal: "Slow down Folken, it hurts."

Folken: "Stop being a baby, I want mom to see the blood." Folken stops in front of his mother.

Crystal: "I'm not being a baby, and you wouldn't say that if you could feel it."

Folken: "Look at the blood, mom isn't it neat."

Folken is holding his knee up for his mothers inspection, smiling in triumph as if showing a battle wound.

Hitomi: "That looks pretty bad, honey, maybe we should take you to the healers."

Crystal is just catching up to Folken, she is limping, one silver hand holding her knee as she stops.

Merle: "Did you get hurt too?"

Crystal: "No mama, he did."

Crystal is pointing an accusing finger at Folken.  Then she reaches out to him, 

Crystal: "Will you let me fix it now?"

Folken: "Ok, I'm sorry, but I wanted to show mom the blood."

Folken fidgets as Crystal reaches down and places her hand on his knee.  She sighs and lifts her hand.  The cut, blood and all are gone.

Crystal: "Be more careful, you know how it hurts me."

Folken: "I said I was sorry, hey want to…"

Crystal: "Yeah lets go."

With that the two children run off, hand in hand, laughing as they again go to find imaginary adventures in the garden.  Millerna wasn't paying attention, but Dryden's sharp eyes caught the whole thing.

Dryden: "Did anyone else see that?"

Van: "See what."

Van walks up and sits next to his wife, Hitomi, placing a small kiss on her cheek, and pushing the small dragon on his shoulder aside to lean his head against hers.  His arm goes instantly around her, as if he can never get enough of the feel of her.  Always in a corner of his mind is the memory of how close he came to losing her forever.  He sighs and directs his attention back to Dryden.

Dryden: "Crystal healed the cut on Folken's knee just now."

Both Merle and Hitomi look at him as if nothing at all out of the ordinary has taken place, but Van knows Dryden's merchant instincts won't settle for anything but the truth.  He nudges Hitomi to get her to look at him.

Van: "It's ok go ahead and tell them."

Hitomi: "We think that somehow they were born bonded, mated to each other.  We don't know why, maybe the Dragon's Mating Fire, or their being born at the same time, maybe even the Balance of Light had some unknown effect on them, we just don't know, but they are happy when they are together, that we do know."

Something is nagging at the back of Dryden's mind, something he should remember, maybe something he heard, or read, so he presses on in his questioning.

Dryden: "When did you first notice this?"

Merle stretches most of her attention on the conversation, but one ear twitching, listening to the children as they play.

Merle: "Remember when they were first born, they both cried and fussed all the time, the healers couldn't do anything for them, and both Hitomi and I were at our whit's end, no sleep, the babies weren't eating right or gaining weight.  We were both scared. Don't look at me like that, Lord Van you were worried too.  Then one day when I was in Folken's nursery with Crystal, the wind blew over a vase shattering it on the floor.  I only laid her down in his crib a moment, to help Hitomi clean up the glass, then we both noticed the silence, both babies had stopped crying and were sleeping peacefully curled up together. We ended up putting them in a nursery together, most of the time we find them sleeping together.  That's one of the reasons Nathen and I haven't gone to live with his people at the village, we can't separate them.  There are other things too, now that they're getting older.  They seem to know without words, what the other wants."

A sudden burst of laughter draws all eyes to the children as the both chase Goldie, who is swooping and diving at them, playing a sort of dragon tag.  Hitomi smiles, and then takes over where Merle stopped.

Hitomi: "It was when they started walking and talking that it became apparent that there was more.  When Folken gets hurt, Crystal feels it.  The healing is new."

Dryden sits digesting this information as Millerna watches the dragon playing with the children.  He reminds her of a small golden nanny, taking care of them.  She smiles at her thoughts.

Millerna: "I wish I had a dragon to help me when this one comes."

Hitomi laughs.

Hitomi: "I don't know what we would do without him.  Their his twin dragons."

Dryden: "What?"

Hitomi: "He has names, dragon names for them, just like Van is White, and I am Green to him, Folken and Crystal are Fire and Ice. They are his proper dragon names for us, just like we call him Goldie."

Dryden stands; it is time to leave, which was why he came to get Millerna in the first place.  He helps his wife to stand, no easy task and as they leave he bends to whisper to her only.

Dryden: "I knew I would remember, the Book of Three, it has a Prophecy about the Twin Dragons, Fire and Ice.  By the gods, will Gaea never be at peace?"

Millerna: "Are you going to tell them?"

Dryden: "Not yet, look at how happy they are, there's years before they need to worry.  Let them have some peace, they've earned it."

**

Well there you have it, The Prophecies of Escaflowne.

Please review and let me know what you think.  I have been asked if there will be a sequel to Prophecies, and yes but not until I have finished By the Hand of Destiny.

But I have been working on chapter excerpts to develop some of the major characters for the sequel along with the beginnings of the story line.   All I know for sure right now is that it takes place some fifteen years after the end of Prophecies and that it will involve Folken and Crystal along with Leon, a young Hitomi (yes anything is possible on Gaea) and a boy from the Mystic Moon, Dillan.  Of course Lord Lawrence has a hand in it, as well as Dilandau and surprise Yukari.  Is a world that has known peace for 18 years prepared for the war that is brewing unknown to them from an army across the sea?

Prophecies Fire and Ice.

Hopefully The Prophecies of Escaflowne will be available on my website in its entirety soon.  www.geocities.com/fanilia_gaea/Mystic_Moon. I will let everyone know when it is.

Fanilia


End file.
